The Dove and the Lion II: Reborn
by GraceEliza123
Summary: Sequel to 'The Dove and the Lion'. Set in modern times, Dove Tyrell and Tywin Lannister find their paths crossing once more. But with threats lurking on the horizon and Oberyn Martell returning to the scene, how will Dove cope especially now she has her young son to consider? Mischief, cunning and lust all combine in this sequel, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Good luck today Harvey" Dove smiled and kissed her son gently on the cheek.

"Mum" Harvey whined feeling embarrassed at his mother's display of affection. It was his first day at his new school and he wanted to make a good impression.

Dove laughed and ruffled Harvey's wavy brown hair "Off you go then and remember I'm picking you up not your great grandma Olenna" She called as Harvey joined the sea of students.

"Bye mum!" Harvey called back

Dove smiled fondly and was about to turn to leave when one of the other mums approached her.

"First day?" The other mum asked

"Yeah but I think I'm more nervous than him" Dove chuckled good humouredly however at the same time she nervously tucked a loose brown curl behind her ear.

"Don't be it's a great school, whose class is he in?" The mum asked, she was pretty with long auburn hair and blue eyes and looked around the same age as Dove unlike the other mums.

"Mr Lannister's, he's also the headmaster right?" Dove checked

"Yeah, he's strict but knows what he's doing" She reassured Dove

"Well I should hope so" Dove replied playfully

The mum grinned and outstretched her hand "Sansa" She introduced

"Dove" She replied and they shook hands "Thanks for coming over, the other mums have been practically glaring at me since I arrived" Dove stated with a mischievous gleam in her green-silver eyes.

"Oh just ignore them I don't even associate with them unless I have to, they are all really stuck up" Sansa informed her and the pair started laughing.

"So do you have a son or a daughter?" Dove asked after they composed themselves.

"A daughter, Catelyn" Sansa answered

"Cute name" Dove said honestly

"Thanks I named her after my mother" Sansa told her and a flicker of pure sadness crossed her blue eyes.

"Sansa Clegane!" A deep voice interrupted

Dove looked over to where a mountain of a man was stood beside his jeep, Dove tried not to stare at his horrific facial scars and instead returned her attention to Sansa.

"Ah that's my husband, I have to go. I'll see you at home time, bye" Sansa said and jogged over to her waiting husband.

Dove waved goodbye and headed toward her own car, noticing the disgruntled looks from the other mums in the process. Dove smiled sickeningly sweetly at them and a few grumbled clearly unimpressed with her behaviour. One mum in particular was glaring at Dove, she had long blonde hair and cruel dark green eyes. Dove thought she would look beautiful if she replaced her sneer with a smile.

* * *

"No listen to me I don't want your average white roses which you sell to your average customers. These that you have sent simply aren't good enough, is Vera back from her holiday yet? Ah good is she there? Well put her on then!" Dove instructed sternly down the phone whilst her sister Margaery watched her amused.

Dove paced up and down her kitchen in her black satin stiletto heels whilst she was on hold. She had changed out of her school run clothes into a black pencil skirt and green sleeveless ruffle blouse as she was meeting potential clients later in the day.

She continued to pace, her stiletto's clicking angrily on the marble floor before she was taken off hold.

"Vera hi thank goodness you're back, your girls sent me these pathetic roses that I can't even use for decoration. Ok brilliant thanks Vera I knew you would fix this. My sister's wedding is in a weeks' time I know you can get it fixed by then, bye" Dove finished and hung up

"You're mean when you want to be" Margaery grinned

"Hey this is your wedding I'm planning, everything is going to be perfect" Dove smiled

"Now I'm starting see why you have a waiting list of brides wanting you to be their wedding planner" Margaery said and nibbled half-heartedly on a carrot stick, bored of her strict pre-wedding diet.

Dove was about to reply when her phone rang again "Hello" She answered and listened intently her face falling as she did "You have to be kidding me, no it's fine I'll come through" She sighed and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Margaery asked putting the sample of roses Dove had decided weren't good enough for the wedding into a vase.

"Harvey's been in a fight" Dove stated running her hand exasperated through her chocolate brown curls.

"Oh no is he ok?" Margaery asked concerned

"My son's fine, apparently it's the other three boys he kicked the crap out of that are hurt" Rose said trying not to smile

"Three on one, impressive" Margaery smirked

"Well he is my son" Dove grinned as she picked up her keys.

* * *

Dove raised her eyebrows at Harvey who was sat with his arms crossed outside the Headmaster's office. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears because, like his mother he hated to cry.

"Harvey" Dove sighed "Come here" She instructed and knelt down

Harvey jumped out of his seat and ran into his mother's arms. Dove hugged him tightly as his body began to shake with sobs "What happened little man?" She asked taking a mothering tone

"They were mean to me" He said his voice muffled as he cried into Dove's green coat.

"I hate to break it to you Harvey but people are mean" Dove replied disappointed she had to say this to her seven year old.

"They called me a bad name and pushed me, Uncle Loras said-" Harvey began

"What have I told you about listening to your Uncle? Besides you can't hit people who upset you Harvey it's against the rules, they are smarter more cunning ways to hurt people" Dove said and kissed Harvey's still bright red knuckles "And they are less painful" She added sternly

"You can go inside Miss" The receptionist called

"Come on" Dove sighed and stood up taking Harvey's hand in hers.

Dove opened the headmaster's door and stepped inside. It was a sparsely furnished office with no personal touches whatsoever, Dove assumed the office's occupant would be cold and unemotional solely due to the lack of personality in the room.

Sat behind his magnificent oak desk was the headmaster himself Mr Lannister. He didn't look up as Dove and Harvey entered, which instantly irritated Dove.

"Sit down" He ordered sternly as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"Please" Dove added fiercely not liking his tone.

Mr Lannister looked up, his fierce green-gold eyes fixing into Dove's mischievous green-silver ones. Dove smiled slowly at him, revealing perfect white teeth.

"You are Harvey's mother?" He asked curtly

"Yes" She drawled implying it was obvious.

"I have already spoken to Harvey, he can go back to class. However I want a word with you about your son's behaviour in private" The Headmaster instructed coolly.

"Very well. Go back to class Harvey I'll see you later" Dove smiled through her irritation at how Mr Lannister just expected her to follow orders.

"But-" Harvey protested

"Don't worry I'll deal with this" She said firmly and opened the door for Harvey. He left but not before giving his mother an unsure look.

"Now Mrs-" The Headmaster began

"It's Miss actually" Dove corrected slamming the door shut.

Mr Lannister glared at her but Dove merely arched an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to order her about again.

"Very well _Miss_ " He emphasised "I couldn't find any details regarding Harvey's father, is there a particular reason why that is?"

"Yes" Dove smiled mischievously and seated herself on the edge of his desk.

"Would you care to explain why?" The Headmaster enquired his tone becoming exasperated.

"Not particularly as it would mean revealing all my secrets" Dove smirked "However I will tell you that Harvey's father plays no part in his life" She added seriously

"I see. Now Miss…"

"Tyrell. Dove Tyrell" She informed him

"That is a rather unique name, it suits you" He said mildly his gaze running calculatingly over her.

"Was that a compliment?" Dove asked with a playful smile.

"No it was a statement" The Headmaster replied sternly.

Dove narrowed her eyes at him unsure whether he was being sarcastic or not, a small smirk lurked in the corner of the Headmaster's mouth in response. Abruptly he stood up and made his way to the front of his desk where Dove was seated.

Dove's mouth betrayed an amused smile realising Mr Lannister had stood up merely to tower over her. Playing along with his little power game, Dove uncrossed her legs and shifted so her skirt lifted a little higher.

"Tywin Lannister" He informed her and outstretched his hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Lannister" Dove purred as she shook his hand.

"Likewise Miss Tyrell" Tywin Lannister smirked

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please let me know your thoughts as always constructive criticism is welcome but not unkind criticism._**

 ** _Thank you for your support and I hope you're enjoying Season 5, I know I am!_ **

* * *

"Do you have any homework?" Dove asked as she placed her keys and Harvey's school bag on the kitchen counter.

"No" He replied as he sat down in front of the TV.

"Harvey are you lying to me?" Dove asked knowing perfectly well he was

Harvey sighed and got back up, Dove held out his school bag for him with a playful smile on her lips and Harvey seized it downheartedly.

"Thank you" Dove chimed "We are having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, is that ok?" She enquired

"Yeah" Harvey answered as he spread his homework out on the living room rug.

"Good" Dove smiled and pulled out the first ingredients from the fridge.

The living room and kitchen were open plan, meaning Dove could still keep an eye on Harvey and make sure he did his homework whilst making dinner.

Dove's phone started to ring as she was washing her hands, the ID came up as Margaery. Dove dried her hands and answered.

"Sister" She answered warmly

"Hi Dove, how's Harvey?" Margaery asked kindly. It had been a few days now since Harvey's fight at school.

"He's told me he's ok but I know he's not" Dove paused and lowered her voice to make sure Harvey defiantly couldn't hear "Those boys at school called him a bastard" She informed Margaery

Margaery gasped before saying "Poor Harvey, children are so mean"

"I know" Dove sighed frustrated "To make matters worse those darling children explained what a bastard was to him" She stated

"We were never that mean at that age" Margaery said

"I know" Dove declared and rested her phone between her shoulder and ear so she could use both hands.

"Remember it's the big family meal tomorrow night" Margaery reminded

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten" Dove sighed unenthusiastically

"Good and please don't argue with Dad" Margaery urged

"I'll try but I can't promise" Dove said truthfully

"Very well. Be nice to Joffrey as well, you were mean to him last time" Margaery said sternly

"That's because I don't like him" Dove quipped mischievously

"Dove" Margaery cautioned

"He's not good enough for you Margaery and I've heard rumours about him" Dove replied. If it was up to her and their grandmother Olenna, Margaery wouldn't be marrying Joffrey.

"They are just rumours" Margaery said although it sounded weak.

The sisters were silent for a moment before Harvey interrupted "Mum can you help me?"

"Of course sweetheart. Look Margaery I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Dove" Margaery sighed and ended the call.

* * *

Dove stood at the school gates her headphones blasting her favourite music into her ears. At her feet was a small suitcase with Harvey's belongings in it. He was staying at Dove's grandmothers' after the family meal as Dove was interviewing potential clients for the majority of the next day and on the Friday she and Margaery were going for a spa day to celebrate Margaery's last day of freedom.

The bell must have rang as abruptly a tidal wave of children began to exit the school. Dove stopped her music and began to look for Harvey, she spied him talking to a girl with pretty auburn hair. Dove smiled as Harvey saw her and waved.

"Hi mum" He called as he jogged over after saying goodbye to his friend.

"Hi, how was your day?" Dove asked taking Harvey's bag off him

"Good Mr Lannister said I was good at maths" Harvey informed her as they began to walk toward Dove's car

"Did he now?" Dove asked surprised. Tywin Lannister had not struck her as someone to bestow compliments.

"Yes he did" Harvey said proudly

"Well done" She congratulated as she juggled Harvey's bags so she could unlock her car.

Harvey climbed in as Dove placed his bags in the car boot, she paused feeling someone's gaze on her. Dove turned and saw Mr Lannister watching her, Dove smiled at him but he turned abruptly away.

She tried not laugh as she headed to the front of her car, she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Dove asked Harvey

"Yeah" Harvey said quietly and Dove knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm nervous too" She replied honestly and turned the ignition "But you're a Tyrell therefore you must remain strong. Let people say what they want, but in the end we always have the last laugh"

* * *

"Good evening Miss Tyrell may I take your coat?" The Butler asked

"Yes thank you" Dove replied politely and took off her coat

Harvey and Dove stood in Olenna Tyrell's extravagant entrance hall, its gorgeous white marble floors and lush furniture screamed wealth. Classical music floated softly from the dining room before the clicking of heels interrupted as Margaery rounded the corner.

"There's my favourite nephew" Margaery called

"Aunt Margaery" Harvey grinned and ran to hug her.

Margery looked very beautiful in an expensive dust blue and gold dress with her hair pinned back in an artful bun. Dove on the other hand was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy dark green jumper.

"Sister I thought I told you tonight was a formal occasion" Margaery scolded

"Hmm did you now?" Dove replied mischievously "Well Harvey is wearing his school uniform is he in trouble too?" She asked

Harvey chuckled but stopped at Margaery's unimpressed expression.

"No he's excused, you're not. Come on go upstairs I have a dress you can wear" Margaery instructed

"Fine" Dove sighed "I won't be long Harvey go say hello to everyone whilst I get changed"

"Ok" He said nodding his head and heading into the dining room.

Dove followed Margaery upstairs. Olenna's home had seven bedrooms therefore she had reserved four beside her own, three for her grandchildren and the fourth for Harvey the others were for guests. Dove followed Margaery into hers.

"You knew how important tonight was for me and yet you show up wearing a jumper" Margaery reprimanded as she opened her wardrobe.

"Alright I'm sorry" Dove sighed holding up her hands in defeat and supressing a laugh in the process.

"Joffrey's mother is here, his incredibly rich and influential grandfather is coming later. I need you to be the Rose of Highgarden not Dove the Defiant" Margaery continued roughly pulling a dress off the rack.

She then threw the dress at Dove "Here put that on" Margaery instructed sternly

"Margaery you're my sister and I love you but you need to calm down" Dove stated with a chuckle

"Sorry I'm stressed" Margaery frowned and sat down on her bed

"I realise that" Dove smiled mischief dancing in her eyes "Is it because Jeffrey's mother is here?" She asked as she shrugged off her jumper.

"Joffrey" Margaery corrected

"Whatever" Dove said rolling her eyes "Like that's any better" She mumbled under her breath

"What did you say?" Margaery asked

"Nothing" Dove chimed

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Dove before continuing "Anyway, yes Cersei hates me and tonight will be the first time I meet his grandfather"

"What's the big deal about Joff's grandfather?" Dove frowned sitting down in front of Margaery's vanity now wearing the dress.

"He has a reputation-"

"In the criminal underworld? After all that is where your fiancé's family business is held" Dove interrupted therefore reminding Margaery of why she didn't want her to marry Joffrey.

"Dove" Margaery snapped

"Fine carry on" Dove sighed

"Apparently Joffrey's grandfather is ruthless, cunning and highly intelligent" Margaery informed her

"Sounds like my kind of man" Dove said mischievously

"Dove he's Joffrey's _grandfather_ " Margaery emphasised

"So?" Dove shrugged

"So don't flirt with him" Margaery replied firmly

"Hey you take care of Joffrey's mother, I'll take care of his grandfather" Dove declared with determination in her voice.

* * *

Tywin entered the dining room, his intelligent and rather unnerving green-gold eyes surveying the room.

He looked very formal in a well-tailored charcoal suit and expensive crimson shirt and tie. Olenna's sharp eyes fixed on Tywin her expression unreadable.

Olenna made her way over to Tywin however Harvey got to him first.

"Mr Lannister why are you here?" Harvey asked looking up at Tywin curiously

"I was invited Harvey" Tywin replied politely

"Ok" Harvey smiled "The homework you set was hard, my mum had to help me" He added

"Is your mother here?" Tywin questioned

"Yup she's upstairs with Aunt Margaery" Harvey answered "Hi grandmother" He said as Olenna came and stood beside him.

"Hello Harvey and thank you for not calling me 'great grandmother'. After all there is nothing worse than being reminded of one's age, wouldn't you agree Tywin?" Olenna asked and lightly rested her hand on one of Harvey's shoulders.

"On the contrary I find it serves as a reminder of how precious time is" Tywin retorted

Olenna smiled "Harvey your Uncle Loras was looking for you" She lied

"Uncle Loras is here?" Harvey quizzed excitedly before setting off to find him.

Tywin and Olenna were left alone, they stood in silence for a moment assessing one another until Olenna spoke.

"Tywin" She said curtly

"Olenna" He replied coolly

"How exactly do you know my great grandson?" Olenna asked

"He attends my school" Tywin said shortly

"Ah yes for a moment I forgot you were a 'teacher'" Olenna chuckled

"Headmaster actually" Tywin corrected

"It must be stressful juggling your school schedule alongside your underworld dealings, as well as your political dalliances" Olenna said amusement lingering in her words

"I don't dally in politics or anything for that matter" Tywin responded curtly "My belief is if you are going to do something, don't do it in half measures"

"I quite agree" Olenna smiled "I believe you have already met my eldest granddaughter Dove?" She questioned abruptly switching topics

"Yes I arranged a meeting with her to discuss her son the other day" Tywin replied

"Yes she told me. Tell me Tywin what did you think of her?" Olenna asked looking curiously at him

Tywin paused finding this conversation tedious, he saw little reason why his opinion of Dove Tyrell had any relevance. However the Tyrell's were wealthy and well liked in society, therefore he allowed this alliance between them to continue. For no other reason than to remain civil with his ally Tywin replied.

"She came across bold and flirtatious however she also struck me as intelligent" He said honestly

"Oh so is and very beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Olenna smirked

As if on cue Dove entered the room, she had changed into a stunning silver silk trench dress and matching silver heels. Margaery had styled Dove's hair back into a loose French braid and dangling from her ears were a set of perfect pearl earrings.

"She is exquisite" He said bluntly "However I have no interest in her" He added

"Really?" Olenna chuckled not believing him "Dove come here a moment" She beckoned

Dove turned from whispering something in Margaery's ear and smiled at her grandmother before making her way over.

Olenna signalled to one of the waiters who was holding a tray of glasses filled with champagne. The waiter jumped and quickly made his way toward them.

"Mr Lannister" Dove frowned confused as she picked up a glass of champagne "What are you doing here?" She asked almost echoing her son and took a sip of her champagne

"Grandfather!" Joffrey yelled from across the room and headed toward them

Dove choked on her champagne and spat some out "Excuse me" She mumbled trying to compose herself.

Olenna frowned at Dove before making her excuses "Forgive me but I must have a word with my Butler" She said and walked away

Tywin smirked slightly at Dove and gave her his handkerchief "I take you had not realised my grandson is going to be married to your sister"

"No I did not" Dove replied dabbing the droplets of champagne off her chin

"Grandfather" Joffrey grinned as he reached them "Dove" He added with a nasty smirk

"Jeffrey" Dove snapped unkindly, placing her champagne glass on the waiter's tray.

Joffrey's smirk disappeared and he glowered at his fiancé sister "Joffrey" He corrected

Margaery swooped in just in time to stop Dove from making a sarcastic reply "My love my mother and father have arrived come and say hello with me" She said smoothly slipping her hand into Joffrey's.

Joffrey hesitated but Margaery squeezed his hand and gave in. The happy couple walked away leaving Tywin and Dove on their own.

Dove still rather embarrassed and slightly in shock from finding out Tywin was Joffrey's grandfather cleared her throat and attempted to make small talk.

"How long have you worked at the school Mr Lannister?" She asked

"For several years now" He replied curtly not wanting to indulge in small talk.

Dove smiled slowly not deterred by Tywin's curt response.

"Harvey told me you said he was good at Mathematics" She stated

"Your son shows potential" Tywin answered

"Thank you" Dove smiled

"Does he have a tutor?" Tywin questioned

"No, I am trying to teach him the art of politics but he's still very young yet" Dove responded mischievously

"Have you considered hiring a tutor?" Tywin continued ignoring her mischief

"Perhaps when he's older" Dove shrugged before realisation dawned on her "Unless you're offering Mr Lannister" She grinned

"I tutored my own son" He stated simply

"Hmm well Harvey does seem to like you" Dove paused and seized another glass of champagne "If you are genuinely offering to tutor him I may consider it" She added

"I'm a busy man I would appreciate a decision by the end of this family gathering" Tywin said sternly

"As you wish" Dove replied a flirtatious tone lingering in her voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen would you please take your seats" The Butler interrupted

"Shall we?" Dove suggested linking arms with Tywin.

Tywin looked down unimpressed at the fact Dove had linked arms with him, noticing this Dove smiled alluringly at him her green eyes betraying amusement.

The dining room table looked fit for a royal meal, a lavish white table cloth with delicate golden embroidery along on the edges covered the surface and on it sat beautiful plates of gold and matching cutlery.

Individual name cards sat beside expensive crystal wine glasses with each guest's name written out in delicate curly handwriting. Dove at once set about finding her place which involved her removing her arm from Tywin's, deliberately she moved her arm slowly letting her touch linger.

Loras carried Harvey toward the table however being Loras he was carrying his nephew upside down.

"Really Loras" Dove chuckled as he eased a giggling Harvey to the ground "Was there any need to do that?"

"Yes he's my nephew it's my sworn duty to tease him" Loras replied with a wink

Dove smiled and found her card, naturally Harvey was sat beside her but surprisingly Tywin had been assigned to her left. Dove looked over at her grandmother who was already seated at the head of the table, Olenna gave Dove one of her knowing smiles and motioned for her to sit.

"Come on little man you're sat next to me" Dove said pulling out Harvey's chair

"And I am as well" Loras grinned and sat down in the seat on Harvey's right.

Joffrey sat opposite Olenna looking rather smug believing to be sat at the head of the table. Margaery was too his right, Tywin to his left looking unimpressed that he had been seated beside Dove.

Mace sat opposite Dove shooting her a disgusted look before he sipped his wine, Dove's mother sat beside her husband and next to her sat Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was glowering at Margaery who was laughing flirtatiously with Joffrey. Dove frowned at Cersei wondering if she would become a problem for Margaery.

"I thought this was an adult dinner?" Mace asked Olenna loudly causing all conversation to stop.

Dove saw Harvey's cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger flared up within her.

"That is precisely what I asked grandmother when I saw you arrive Father" Dove quipped sarcastically

Mace flushed red as the other's tried to hide their smiles due to Dove's remark. Dove shot Mace a warning glare as she squeezed Harvey's hand in reassurance under the table.

"Please excuse my eldest daughter's behaviour everyone" Mace said his face still red

"You don't have to apologise Mace or can I call you father?" Joffrey responded

"I would be honoured if you did" Mace gushed

Dove rolled her eyes and signalled to the waiter "Wine" She mouthed lifting up her wine glass.

* * *

Once the meal was finished the party had wandered onto the terrace. Harvey, Dove and Tywin had been left alone together and Harvey was chatting away to Tywin.

"My mum is a wedding planner Mr Lannister" He declared not noticing Tywin's unwillingness to converse.

"Really?" Tywin replied politely

"Yes you think dealing with children is a challenge Mr Lannister, you should try dealing with Brides" Dove said with a smirk

"It must be very challenging" Tywin answered a definite mocking tone in his voice

"Oh yes, there's the perfect venue to find, the cake, the flowers, the dress and of course…" Dove trailed off and leant closer to Tywin "…the lingerie" She whispered startling him by purposely brushing her lips against his ear.

Dove pulled back smiling at Tywin's slightly intrigued expression. She then noticed Harvey trying to hide his yawn.

"I saw that, you're tired and it's past your bedtime" Dove scolded playfully "Come on mister, bedtime" She added

"But Mum" Harvey whined. Dove shot him a warning look and Harvey sighed defeated "Fine, goodnight Mr Lannister" He grumbled and stalked off back into the house

"Goodnight Harvey" Tywin replied rather relieved to be rid of him

Dove shot Tywin a quick smile before disappearing into the house herself. Cersei appeared at her Father's side almost instantly.

"I hate them" She growled clutching her wine glass in her hand tightly

"And why is that?" Tywin asked exasperated

"They all think they're so perfect" She spat "And Margaery has Joffrey wrapped around her little finger-"

"Good someone needs to control him" Tywin interrupted sternly

"I don't want that harlot manipulating him" Cersei continued "And now her sister has set her sights on you. Her and her grandmother have some plan concerning you"

"Then I shall keep an eye on Dove Tyrell" Tywin replied smoothly and took a sip of his wine.

* * *

Harvey was curled up in bed with Dove soothingly brushing his curls off his forehead.

"Mr Lannister has offered to tutor you, would you like him to?" Dove asked him

"Yes please" Harvey smiled

"Ok I'll get arrange it" Dove smiled and kissed his forehead "Goodnight Harvey"

"Night mum" He mumbled before yawning "Love you"

"I love you too" Dove said affectionately

Dove made her way out of the room a happy smile playing on her lips. She closed the door softly and turned only to come face to face with Mace who had just exited the bathroom.

"Has your bastard son gone to bed?" He asked unkindly

"Lower your voice!" Dove hissed furiously

"Why it's the truth?"

Anger bubbled up within Dove and she took a step closer to Mace.

"He is seven years old and he would love you if you let him. Instead you are as cruel to him as you are to me" Dove snapped and barged past him.

She stormed downstairs and bumped into Loras.

"Sorry Loras" She mumbled

"Hey what's with the sad face" Loras asked noticing Dove's frown

"I bumped into Dad upstairs" Dove informed him

"Ah I see" Loras said realisation dawning on him

"Exactly and where are you slinking off to with a bottle of Grandmother's champagne?" Dove asked noticing the bottle of champagne

"Well I'm bored with all this wedding talk so I decided to go get drunk, care to join me?" Loras suggested

"That's the best offer I've had all night" Dove grinned

* * *

Tywin exited Olenna Tyrell's home to find Dove sat on the outside steps.

"Dove" Tywin said curtly

Dove turned a wicked gleam in her green-silver eyes "Mr Lannister" She purred

"Can I ask what you are doing sat outside all on your own?"

"I'm not on my own I have you" She answered with a teasing smile "I'm waiting for a taxi" She added noticing Tywin's unamused expression.

"I thought you had a car?" Tywin scowled

"I do but as you can see I'm a little bit drunk" She whispered loudly and put her finger to her lips "But shhh don't tell anyone"

"They may already know" Tywin answered as Mace Tyrell had reported seeing Loras and Dove sharing a bottle of champagne.

"Oh no" Dove giggled "Have I misbehaved Mr Lannister?" She questioned before winking naughtily at him.

"You're a grown woman you can do as you please" Tywin responded unemotionally

"Really? Are you sure I don't deserve to be punished?" Dove asked advancing toward him. Dove gently rested her hands on Tywin's chest and bit her lip suggestively.

"Do you want me to punish you?" Tywin responded placing his hand lightly on her waist, however his face betrayed no emotion.

Dove nodded her head and tilted her chin up so her lips were a breath apart from Tywin's "Kiss me" She commanded.

"Not here" Tywin replied calmly "Now cancel your taxi, you're coming home with me" He stated simply

"Yes Sir" Dove grinned

* * *

Dove stumbled into Tywin's bedroom. Tywin followed and watched her wander toward the bed, with a calculating gleam in his green-gold eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Dove asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Tywin said nothing and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're quite beautiful Miss Tyrell" He said simply

"Was that a compliment?" Dove asked frowning not quite sure if Tywin was being sincere

"No it was a statement" Tywin sighed and undid his tie "I know your grandmother has steered you toward me on purpose"

"So?" Dove chuckled "Mr Lannister you and I both know that you're not the kind of man to be influenced by a lover" She added and flung herself on Tywin's bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

Tywin couldn't disagree with that however he was still wary of her. He turned to look at Dove only to find she had fallen fast asleep.

"Dove" Tywin said curtly but there was no answer.

Tywin sighed before standing up once more. He carefully lifted Dove's legs up and placed them on the bed, he then removed her shoes. Dove grumbled sleepily and curled up into a ball, Tywin frowned at her as he placed her high heels on the floor.

Tywin opened his wardrobe and seized a blanket off the top shelf. He draped the blanket over Dove and was about to turn away when something stopped him.

He looked at Dove before gently running a finger across her cheek.

"Exquisite" Tywin said lowly before mentally shaking himself and exiting the room.

* * *

Dove woke to an abrupt buzzing noise, she sat up sharply and found the source of the buzzing was an alarm clock. Dove hit the snooze button and sighed with relief when the buzzing stopped.

She lay back down before her phone started ringing.

"Ugh" Dove grumbled fumbling for her clutch bag which was sat at the bottom of the bed "Hello" She said hoarsely when she finally got hold of it.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Margaery?" Dove questioned

"Yes" Margaery snapped "Now are you ok? You left your car at Grandmother's and no one knows how or if you got home alright last night"

"I'm fine" Dove answered running her hand across the duvet "Shit!" Dove hissed realisation hitting her as she noticed her surroundings.

"What?" Margaery questioned alarm in her voice.

"I'm at Tywin's" Dove whispered

"My fiancé's grandfather Tywin?" Margaery exclaimed

"Will you be mad at me if I say yes?" Dove asked tentatively

"Yes of course I will be! Did you sleep with him?" Margaery queried

"I don't think so. I was really drunk I must have passed out" Dove said trying to piece together last night

"How drunk?" Margaery pressed

"The room is currently spinning" Dove answered with a groan

"Were you planning to sleep with him?" Margaery continued

"Have we met? Of course I was" Dove chuckled "Which reminds me I need to go find Tywin and _thank_ him for looking after me" She added naughtily

"Dove please don't sleep with my soon to be grandfather in law" Margaery pleaded

"Sorry honey but my favourite and the most effective hangover cure is sex-"

"Dove don't!-" Margaery interrupted

"Speak to you later Margaery, bye" Dove teased and hung up "Now let the games begin" She grinned and climbed off the bed.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so I'm posting chapter 3 on here and my new fic 'The Dove and the Lion II: Reborn' which will have the next chapters solely on there from now on. So follow/favourite it please :D**_

* * *

Tywin was sat at his dining room table eating breakfast with Tyrion sat opposite him.

"How was the great gathering of the Tyrell's and Lannister's last night? I must say I was rather disappointed I wasn't invited" Tyrion enquired

"You weren't invited because you're an embarrassment" Tywin snapped

"And because my darling nephew doesn't like me" Tyrion quipped

"The reason I've invited you here this morning-"

"It's still night in my opinion" Tyrion interrupted

"It is 6:15am" Tywin responded coolly

"My point exactly"

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" Tywin asked fiercely

"No I'm just stating that we could have done this at a more civilised time" Tyrion replied calmly

"I'm a busy man and this was the only time I could spare to inform you that; you may not have been invited to the meal last night but you are invited to the wedding. There will be many influential people in attendance as well as heavy media coverage, therefore you're forbidden to bring that whore of yours" Tywin declared

"Shae isn't a whore" Tyrion said firmly

Tyrion and Tywin glared at each other a moment and Tywin was about to reply when Dove entered the kitchen.

She was solely wearing one of Tywin's shirts, purposely chosen by her to leave hardly anything to the imagination.

"Now who is this?" Tyrion asked amused

"Dove Tyrell" She informed him seeming unfazed by her attire "I assume you're Tyrion Lannister?" Dove asked leaning against the door frame and raising an eyebrow.

"You're well informed Miss Tyrell"

"I do my research" Dove replied a small smile creeping onto her lips

"Well I think I should leave you two alone" Tyrion declared and stood up "But before I go would you mind leaving my father and me alone for a moment Dove?"

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Tyrion" Dove said and turned away "Oh and Tywin I'll be upstairs" She called naughtily

"Well she is lovely" Tyrion grinned once she was gone "And as for bringing my whore to the wedding, I won't bring mine if you don't bring yours"

"Get out of my house Tyrion" Tywin snapped his hands curling into fists.

* * *

Tywin entered his bedroom, Dove was sat on his bed waiting for him.

"Good morning" She said her voice soft and sultry

"Good morning" Tywin replied curtly and handed her a glass of orange juice "For your hangover"

"Thank you" Dove said gratefully and took it

"How much alcohol did you consume last night?" He asked sharply

"Too much" She answered rather sheepishly "Tell me Tywin did we fuck last night?" She asked abruptly

"No" Tywin answered

"Ahh" Dove mused "Pity" She added with a playful smile

They were silent for a moment and Dove sipped her orange juice, instantly regretting it as she had used Tywin's mouthwash shortly before she went downstairs.

"I better get dressed" Dove declared and stood up "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Tywin asked

"We pick up where we left off last night" Dove finished and her green eyes shone suggestively at him.

A trace of a smirk lurked in the corner of Tywin's mouth as Dove pressed her body closer to him.

"It seems such a shame for us not to take advantage of your bed before I leave" Dove purred tilting her chin upwards so her lips were closer to Tywin's.

"I quite agree" Tywin replied and pulled Dove against him.

Dove pressed her lips against his as he ripped her shirt open. Dove gasped slightly surprised at his forwardness before Tywin lowered her onto the bed.

Tywin planted harsh kisses along Dove's neck and she released gentle gasps of pleasure as Tywin ignited her from the inside. Swiftly Dove turned the tables and managed to pin Tywin to the bed. She grinned triumphantly at him before slowly undoing his shirt buttons, purposely teasing him.

Tywin observed Dove with faint fascination, he observed how her smooth ivory skin moved against his, how her soft lips placed heated kisses on his body and how those eyes as cunning as a snake's observed him just as he observed her. Tywin reached out for Dove and swiftly pinned her underneath him.

Their bodies melted into one, both of them losing themselves to the other. Dove groaned softly as she teared her lips from his, she felt intoxicated by Tywin, dizzy even in a way she had never experienced before and it certainly wasn't the hangover.

Tywin moved relentlessly within her with a passion he didn't know he had. Dove trembled with anticipation and she gripped Tywin's shoulders, sinking her sharp nails into his flesh. Tywin thrust harder with Dove moaning underneath him before they both came apart and Tywin poured his seed into her, crying out her name.

He fell onto the bed beside her and they laid there both breathing heavily. Neither of them spoke they merely gazed into each other's eyes, green into green.

"I-that-we-" Dove stuttered after a long silence

"Why Miss Tyrell are you at a loss for words?" Tywin smirked "I'm sure that's a first" He added cruelly

"Well if you're going to be mean I'll go" Dove said pouting playfully and stood up "Until next time Mr Lannister" She purred and winked naughtily at him.

* * *

Dove sat in her office, she wore an emerald green skirt and black chiffon blouse. Her chocolate brown curls were pinned loosely back and she was causally twirling an escape curl as she listened to a potential client.

"I've always wanted a fairy tale wedding" The client continued

"That should be simple enough. I would handle all the arrangements, for example based on what venue you have in mind I could then give you a portfolio of places fitting your description. Or you could visit potential venues with me and you could make your decision that way. This is your wedding I'm simply here to make it easy for you" Dove declared

"Ok how much do you charge?" The client continued, her eyes shining with anticipation as all brides did when discussing their wedding.

"£2000 but I also offer a platinum package for £2500" Dove informed her giving her a bewitching smile.

"That is a better price than the first wedding planner I visited" The client said the relief clear in her voice.

"Well you have a brochure and my details. It's my sister's wedding this weekend and it is going to feature in 'Kingdom' magazine, take a look and have a think this weekend then give me a call" Dove continued and stood up.

The bride quickly stood up and juggled her brochures so she could shake Dove's hand "I still can't believe I managed to get a meeting with you, I thought I'd be on the waiting list for months" She gushed "I don't need a weekend to think it over, I would really like you to be my wedding planner" She added enthusiastically

"Excellent, as you know I have my sister's wedding this weekend but how about we meet next Wednesday to discuss all the details?" Dove suggested lifting her diary off her desk

"Ok I'm a writer and I work from home so I'm quite flexible for now" The client stated

"For now?" Dove questioned arching an elegant eyebrow

"Yes my publisher told me last week that they want a sequel to my novel. I haven't started it yet but when I do I'm not going to have the time to plan a wedding" She explained

"And that's where I come in" Dove added with a smile

"Exactly" The client grinned

"Very well, can you make 11:30am next Wednesday?" Dove enquired her pen hovering over her diary

"Yes" She agreed nodding her head enthusiastically

"I'll see you next Wednesday then" Dove smiled

"Ok, this all so exciting" The bride beamed

"Indeed" Dove replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Despite her profession Dove didn't get caught up in the excitement of weddings.

* * *

After interviewing five other women that day Dove had agreed to plan three other weddings. All had agreed to the premium package therefore Dove was in a very good mood.

She was currently sat behind her glass desk pouring over the last minute details of Margaery's wedding. Dove sighed relieved that everything appeared to be in order before dialling Loras' number on her office phone.

"Hello" He answered

"Hey Loras fancy joining your sisters for dinner?" Dove asked Loras over speaker phone.

"Is Margaery cooking?" Loras asked cautiously

"No I am" Dove reassured him

"Then I'll come" Loras declared and both he and Dove began to laugh.

"Be here for 7:00pm" She instructed him once she stopped laughing.

"Shall I bring wine?" Loras questioned

"No I'm still recovering from last night" Dove groaned

"Yes what happened last night, I saw you slinking off with Tywin Lannister but don't worry I didn't tell anyone else"

"Nothing happened last night but this morning on the other hand…" Dove trailed off naughtily

"Dove Tyrell!" Loras exclaimed

"He was all brooding and powerful, I just couldn't resist" Dove sighed dramatically

"Was he good?" Loras pressed

"He certainly knew what he was doing" Dove grinned

There was an abrupt sound of voices at the other end and Loras began to speak.

"Sorry Dove I have to go but I want the details over dinner" He said quickly

"Sure thing, bye Loras" Dove smiled and ended the call.

* * *

"Wait a minute you're getting paid £10,000 to organise your little sister's wedding?" Loras exclaimed as he set the table.

"Ah huh" Dove answered as she plated up the food.

"Why are you getting paid so much?" Loras asked still slightly in shock.

"Because normally I organise four weddings at once, which is £2000 each. But Margaery wants such a large scale wedding it has required my full attention. So I'm getting paid £10,000 for exclusivity and the loss of earnings over the last couple of months. It was Margaery's idea, besides Joffrey is paying" Dove explained

"Right" Loras said realisation dawning on him

"I wouldn't overcharge my own sister Loras" Dove chuckled

"Speaking of where is Margaery the foods ready?" Loras asked

"Oh she's not coming" Dove informed him

"Why?"

"She's mad at me for sleeping with Tywin" Dove answered with a frown "She specifically asked me not to" She added

"Ah" Loras uttered as he sat down

"Exactly" Dove sighed

"Hey you know Margaery she'll be fine by tomorrow" Loras said cheerfully

"I hope so, we're meant to going to the spa tomorrow and I don't want to miss that" Dove joked

"Well if she doesn't want to go I'll come with you" Loras grinned

"Thank you Loras" Dove smiled and began to eat. She had prepared a beef bourguignon and the chunks of beef fell deliciously apart in her mouth "Who would have thought I could cook something this good" She grinned

"I know, I can remember when toast was a challenge for you" Loras teased

"Very funny" Dove retorted sarcastically

"So I've been doing a little digging and I've discovered some information regarding the Lannisters" Loras informed her

"Go on" Dove said curiosity dancing in her eyes, although she had discovered some information on the Lannisters there was still things she didn't know.

"Well as you know the Lannisters are an old family, they have close ties to the crown and are incredibly wealthy" Loras began

"The Tyrell house is incredibly wealthy" Dove imputed with a frown

"I know but we don't have gold mines" Loras replied knowingly

"Gold mines?" Dove asked leaning forward intrigued

"That's why they are so rich. Tywin controls the mines and the family however Joffrey isn't a fan of that arrangement" Loras continued

"That doesn't surprise me" Dove drawled

"He's been causing problems for his grandfather by loaning vast sums of money from the Iron Bank, divulging in Black Market trade and starting rivalries with other great families" He stated

"Let me guess Joffrey doesn't have the skill to deal with the problems he has caused, therefore Tywin has been handling it" Dove realised

"Precisely and from what I've heard Tywin is growing increasingly displeased with Joffrey and is looking toward his youngest grandson Tommen to succeed him instead"

"I thought Tywin had two sons?" Dove questioned raising an eyebrow

"He does but Jamie refuses to succeed him and Tywin hates his other son Tyrion, so the succession falls to his grandchildren" Loras informed her

"Strange I met Tyrion he seemed nice" Dove stated quietly

"Anyway from what I heard although Joffrey is set to be King because he's a technically a Baratheon, if Tywin removes his support in favour of Tommen, Joffrey is ruined" Loras explained with a smirk

"That's why Joffrey is marrying Margaery, for her wealth" Dove said finally understanding the method behind Joffrey's proposal.

"And for her standing in society" Loras added

"What will Tywin do, once Joffrey turns twenty one in a months' time he will become King with Margaery's wealth and social backing behind him. Tywin won't be able to control him then, once you put a crown on the head of someone like Joffrey they will never come to heel" Dove scowled as she contemplated the future

"Everything I hear about this family makes me want to stop this wedding" Loras sighed

"That makes three of us including grandmother but Margaery would never forgive us" Dove said and rolled her eyes

"Yes she's always wanted to be Queen" Loras chuckled allow his laugh was hollow

"So what happens when Joffrey bankrupts the crown and Margaery and then Tywin refuses to give him any more money?" Dove asked

"The Iron Bank will still demand to be paid one way or the other" Loras declared seriously

"Margaery is in serious danger. Joffrey can't survive without Tywin, grandmother has explained to me how Tywin has vast influence politically…." Dove trailed off realisation hitting her

"What's wrong?" Loras asked alarmed due to Dove's expression

"Oh gods I've been so stupid" Dove hissed

"What? Why?" Loras pressed

"It was grandmother who suggested Harvey's school to me, knowing he was the right age to enter Tywin's class. She also insisted on handling the arrangements for the meal last night, she invited Tywin and paraded me in front of him-"

"And you sat next to each other" Loras interrupted realising what Dove had "She's purposely steered you toward him"

"Exactly because if Joffrey continues down his destructive path dragging Margaery with him, grandmother has calculated that if someone like oh I don't know, Margaery's protective older sister had enough influence over Tywin Lannister they could persuade him to save Joffrey when the Iron Bank calls" Dove continued

"Whoa" Loras whispered

The siblings were silent for a moment as they absorbed this information, both of them were in a state of shock.

"Well I feel used" Dove sighed.

* * *

Dove looked back and smiled at Harvey who was fast asleep on the backseat of Loras' car. It was just after 5:30am and Margaery's wedding day.

Loras was driving Dove and Harvey to Highgarden as the wedding was being held there. Although it was so early Dove was in full wedding planner mode and everything so far was running smoothly.

Margaery hadn't spoken to Dove since she had called her at Tywin's, therefore Loras and Dove had gone to the Spa as planned.

"Do you think I'm still Margaery's Maid of Honour?" Dove asked Loras with a frown

"Yes I don't think she's that mad at you" Loras chuckled

"I'm not so sure" Dove mumbled her hands twisting uneasily in her lap, she hated it when Margaery was mad at her.

"Text her then, you're the wedding planner you need to know" Loras suggested with a shrug

"Ok" Dove agreed and pulled out her phone.

 **Hey Sis**

 **I know you're mad at me**

 **but am I still your M.O.H?**

 **D xxx**

Dove waited for Margaery's reply.

 **Yes you are.**

Dove frowned at Margaery's curt response.

"Well I'm still the Maid of Honour and Margaery's still mad at me" Dove said pursing her lips in frustration

"No kisses?" Loras asked knowingly

"Not a single one" Dove replied with a sigh

* * *

Dove stood outside of Highgarden with a huge smile on her face.

Highgarden looked as beautiful as ever with its white stone walls gleaming in the sun, the scent of roses lingered in the air from the surrounding fields of gold, red and blue roses. Birds sang from the lush green trees filling the air with their song.

"Welcome home" Loras said to her as he began to remove their bags from the trunk.

Dove grinned and although this wasn't her main residence, Highgarden was her home.

"It's good to be back" She stated and went to get Harvey from the car.

"Are we there yet?" Harvey grumbled as Dove undid his seatbelt.

"Yes little man, we're here" Dove chuckled and lifted Harvey up "You know you're getting too old for me to carry you" She added as they headed toward Highgarden's grand entranceway

"Five more minutes" Harvey yawned

Dove rolled her eyes as one of Highgarden's staff ran over to them.

"Miss Tyrell forgive me you're early and I was unprepared. I'll send Gregory to help Mr Tyrell with your belongings" Firth the Butler said rather flustered.

"Thank you Firth and don't worry I know you have a schedule, I'm sorry my early arrival has disrupted it" Dove replied kindly

"There is no need for you to apologise Miss Tyrell" Firth responded solemnly "Would you like me to take Harvey to his chambers Miss?" He continued

"Oh thank you that would be very helpful. I need to check everything is on the right path for this afternoon" Dove stated and passed Harvey to Firth.

"I've already checked everything for you Miss, the caterers are here, the flowers arrived last night, the hall has been decorated, the rest of your family is arriving in an hour along with the groom's family, the guests will begin to arrive at noon in time for the ceremony at two, and the musician's will arrive during the ceremony and set up in time for the masque ball"

"And when will the Septon and the team from 'Kingdom' magazine be arriving?" Dove enquired

"Half an hour before the guests" Firth stated efficently

"Firth you're brilliant" Dove grinned

"I'm merely doing my job Miss" Firth said formally but he was clearly flattered by Dove's praise

"Well keep doing what you do Firth this place couldn't run without you" Dove said sweetly her green eyes filled with honesty.

"Thank you Miss Tyrell" Firth said practically glowing with pride "I'll take Harvey to his chambers now" He added and walked away

As Dove watched Firth make his way inside Loras came to stand beside her.

"Well sis, let's get this show over with" He said rather dejectedly

* * *

 _ **Ok guys so I've changed the ages of some of the characters. Dove is 23, making Margaery 21. I've also made Tywin younger because otherwise he would be retired, he's 52. Also Oberyn is younger and hasn't met Ellaria Sand yet.**_

 _ **And you will have also noticed Joffrey is still royalty like in the series, so King Robert was before him and before him the Targaeryn's etc.**_

 _ **Also I've skipped the actual wedding ceremony because you saw that in my first fic. So instead I give you a masquerade ball!**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Joffrey and Margaery Baratheon"

The happy couple descended the Ball room's grand marble stairs. They were both dressed as deer, Joffrey as a proud black stag and Margaery as a gold doe. Margaery's ball gown was a strapless gold satin number with a long train. She also wore a golden mask and a magnificent antler crown.

Dove smiled at her sister thinking how beautiful she looked, even if she was mad at her. Dove was stood waiting in one of the corridors, Tywin was waiting in the opposite corridor finding this entrance sequence tedious.

Awes came from the crowd as they admired the married couple. It was Dove and Tywin's turn to make their entrance, Tywin signalled to the announcer wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tywin Lannister and Dove Tyrell"

Dove stepped forward and all conversation amongst the crowd stopped.

She wore a scarlet silk backless ball gown with a high thigh slit. Her scarlet mask was that of a fox, with gold detailing around the eye slits and golden whiskers. The mask also had black tipped ears and a black nose.

Dove wore smouldering black eye makeup which caused her green-silver eyes to stand out more so than usual, and her lips were the same alluring shade as her dress.

Tywin met Dove at the top of the stairs with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"A fox?" He questioned as he offered Dove his arm

"A vixen actually" Dove replied with a cunning smile and took his arm.

"A fitting choice" Tywin declared

"Thank you but can I ask why you have not joined in?" Dove questioned as Tywin was solely wearing a tailored suit.

"I don't divulge in frivolity" Tywin responded coolly

"Oh Tywin it's just a bit of fun" Dove chuckled

They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way to the dancefloor.

"I don't suppose you would dance with me after Joffrey and Margaery's first dance?" Dove asked as she and Tywin stood at the edge of the dancefloor.

"No" Tywin said firmly

"I thought not" Dove frowned and removed her arm from his "Please excuse me" She said noticing Olenna had signalled to her.

Dove made her way over to Olenna whose outfit was designed to look like an owl.

"You look enchanting" Olenna smiled lowering her mask

"Thank you I had to have the mask special made because of the ears" Dove informed her and lightly touched the black tipped ears

"It suits you" Olenna said "Now have you made any progress with Tywin? By now I assume you have realised I have steered you toward him" She added her dark eyes shining with intelligence.

"Yes I have, you could have told me your plans grandmother" Dove said seriously

"I had no need to, you're a natural and I thought it best to leave you to your own devices" Olenna smirked

Dove narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Olenna before sighing "Well we have slept together" She stated

"But?" Olenna pressed

"He's been rather cool with me since" Dove stated watching Tywin stand apart from the festivities

"That's just his manner but perhaps a little jealousy would give us a true reflection of how he regards you" Olenna suggested and pointed to someone across the dancefloor

Dove looked in that direction and locked eyes with a man dressed as a red viper. The man removed his mask and grinned at Dove.

"Oberyn" Dove smiled

"I've never understood why you two aren't a couple" Olenna declared, noting how pleased Dove looked to see him.

"It's complicated" Dove said brushing the comment aside

"Please you adore each other" Olenna chuckled

"Oberyn adores a lot of women" Dove responded knowingly

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, Margaery and Joffrey Baratheon will now take to the floor"

Music began to play as Joffrey led Margaery to the centre of the dancefloor. Dove scowled at Joffrey's gleeful expression; he reminded her of a child with a new toy and she didn't like to imagine what would happen to Margaery once he became bored with her.

"Frowning doesn't suit you" Olenna said sternly "Joffrey is your brother-in-law now and whilst he makes Margaery happy, you must endure him" She instructed

"And what happens if her smile fades?" Dove asked quietly

"Then we will deal with him" Olenna stated

"Our way?" Dove pressed searching her grandmother's face.

Olenna smiled at Dove and squeezed her hand gently "No my dear when the time comes we will deal with the boy, but we shall deal with him my way" She replied with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"As you wish grandmother" Dove said, understanding the meaning behind Olenna's words.

* * *

Oberyn make his way over to Dove, she had moved away from her grandmother and was knelt down straightening Harvey's fox cub mask.

"Dove Tyrell" Oberyn interrupted

Dove looked up and smiled "Oberyn Martell" She replied matching his playful tone

"And is this Harvey? Look how much you have grown" Oberyn grinned and ruffled Harvey's hair causing him to laugh.

Oberyn and Dove had known each other for years as they had attended the same school, although he had been two year groups above her. They had maintained a harmless flirtation over the years and Oberyn had even helped Dove when Harvey was a baby. However they drifted apart when Oberyn decided to go travelling after the tragic death of his sister.

"Now Harvey do I have your permission to ask your mother to dance?" Oberyn asked respectfully

Harvey debated for a moment before nodding his head.

"Thank you" Oberyn grinned and held out his hand for Dove "May I have this dance?"

"You may" Dove smirked and slipped her hand into his.

Oberyn and Dove were the first couple on the dancefloor beside Margaery and Joffrey, although their first dance had eneded. Margaery looked sharply at Dove as she and Oberyn began to dance.

"You look incredible" Oberyn said his hand warm on Dove's exposed back

"Thank you" Dove replied and gave him a charming smile "I'm pleased that the invitation I sent managed to reach you" She added honestly

"You're lucky really, I only returned from Essos a week ago" Oberyn stated as he spun her.

"So are you going to continue travelling after this is over?" Dove asked Oberyn as he pulled her abruptly against him.

"No I've decided to stick around for a while" Oberyn said and his gaze landed on Tywin who was watching them "Besides I have some unfinished business to attend to" He added darkly

Dove followed Oberyn's gaze and frowned knowing he was thinking about Elia "Be careful Oberyn things have changed here" She warned

"So I've heard" Oberyn stated "It will be strange to see Margaery take the throne"

"I quite agree" Dove concurred

"You're boy is growing into a fine young man" Oberyn complimented looking over at Harvey who was chatting with Myrcella Baratheon who was dressed as a pink butterfly.

"He's only seven" Dove chuckled

"He won't always be" Oberyn cautioned

"I know" Dove sighed "He's still too young to understand what kind of world he lives in" She worried

"Yes but he has a mother who will teach him. Then he doesn't have to learn the hard way like we did" Oberyn said sadly

Dove looked away and Oberyn gently seized her chin, turning her face back to him "You're strong now my little Rose make sure you pass that strength on to your son"

"I will" Dove answered fiercely.

* * *

Once the dance had ended Dove made her way off the dancefloor.

"Open the windows please Firth" She ordered as Firth offered her a glass of exquisite pomegranate wine. She fanned herself with her hand, thankful there wasn't much material to her dress.

Firth nodded and signalled to one of the other servants "Open the windows" He instructed sharply

"Thank you" Dove said gratefully

"Ah Firth I'll have a glass of that" Mace said merrily removing his boar's mask "Dressed like a harlot as usual Dove" He added unkindly as Firth offered him a glass of wine

Dove's cheeks reddened and was about to make a reply when Firth bet her too it.

"Miss Tyrell looks very beautiful" He said quietly with displeasure etched across his face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Firth" Mace said sharply although you could tell he was taken aback by Firth defending Dove.

"Forgive me however I do not like it when Miss Tyrell is insulted" Firth retorted sternly

"Be careful Firth one more word and I'll have you fired" Mace threatened

"You can do no such thing Mace, all the staff at Highgarden are in grandmother's employment not yours" Dove smirked triumphantly

Mace opened his mouth as if to protest before shutting it abruptly. Dove smiled cunningly at him and sipped her wine. Mace shot her one last filthy look before storming off.

Dove breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of earshot "Thank you Firth, you had no need to do that" She said gratefully

"On the contrary I had every need. The staff at Highgarden will never stand by and allow you to be insulted" He stated firmly

"Thank you Firth you don't understand how much that means to me" Dove replied honestly

"But I do Miss Tyrell, we all do" Firth informed her solemnly

* * *

Tywin watched Dove dance with her brother Loras who was masquerading as a peacock.

"Lovely isn't she" Margaery said appearing at Tywin's side.

"Margaery" Tywin greeted coolly

"Grandfather" Margaery replied playfully knowing it caused him discomfort.

"Can I help you?" Tywin asked sharply

"Yes I want to know what your intentions are toward my sister" Margaery declared but Tywin deduced that she wasn't asking for Dove's sake rather her own.

"And why do you ask such a question?" Tywin quizzed

"Everyone knows that you rule the Seven Kingdoms, everyone except my husband. I know you don't wish to see him on the Iron Throne" Margaery declared

"Joffrey is my grandson I fully support him becoming King and you becoming his Queen. You can curb his rash behaviour and the people love you, whilst Joffrey has the best claim to the throne" Tywin said smoothly "You are a powerful combination-"

"You and my sister would make a powerful combination" Margaery interrupted anger distorting her prettiness.

"Margaery I assure you I do not want the throne" Tywin replied vaguely amused

"For now" Margaery believed an unkind smile resting on her lips "If you withdraw your support from Joffrey he is ruined, we are ruined. Even if you then gave your support to Tommen the people wouldn't agree as he is too young, but they'd support you" She continued

Margaery turned her gaze back to Dove who was smiling and laughing as she danced. Everyone had stopped to watch her, enchanted by her graceful moves and Margaery frowned.

"And with the right woman as your Queen-" Margaery began

"Your sister has no desire to be Queen" Olenna interrupted sharply her intelligent brown eyes fixing warningly into Margaery's, causing Margaery to shift uncomfortably "Tywin would you excuse us" She said and it wasn't a request.

"Of course" Tywin declared a smirk lingering in the corner of his mouth

"Now is not the time for this nonsense" Olenna warned once they were alone

"It's not nonsense she doesn't support my marriage and insults my husband at every opportunity. Now she is aiming even higher than me by bedding Tywin Lannister" Margaery hissed

"Have you gone mad? You think your own sister would betray you?" Olenna questioned furious

"She may be my sister but we were born rivals" Margaery declared

"You foolish girl, your sister loves you and she would do anything for you. When you become Queen you will need her, I pushed her toward Tywin so if he ever decided to turn away from Joffrey she would be there to persuade him otherwise" Olenna informed her

"But I thought-" Margaery frowned

"Yes I know what you thought and now so does Tywin Lannister. You should never have expressed your fears to him. Your foolishness has led to you making an enemy of the most powerful in the Seven Kingdoms" Olenna told Margaery sternly

"How have I made an enemy of him?" Margaery asked confused

"By dividing our allegiance, he now knows your loyalties lie with a stupid, viscous boy who will make a bad king. Which sister do you think he will support now? The irrational one who distrusts her own sister or the sister he has said himself he finds intelligent?" Olenna questioned patronisingly

Margery went pale realising her mistake.

"No" She whispered "But you said Dove would never turn against me"

"Now perhaps but what happens when Tywin tells her what you said? Because I assure you he will" Olenna said disappointment clearly written on her face

"Grandmother you have to help me fix this" Margaery pleaded

"No my dear. You've made your bed, now lie in it" Olenna sighed and began to walk away "But I will give you a warning, you've picked the wrong opponent in Dove" She cautioned

* * *

Dove gently kissed Harvey's forehead, he had just drifted off to sleep despite the noise of the masquerade. She lovingly stroked his wayward curls off his forehead before standing up, and exited the room quietly.

"Miss Tyrell-" The maid Lilia began

"Shhh" Dove interrupted bringing a finger to her lips and took Lilia's arm. She gently led her further along the corridor "Forgive me but Harvey had just fallen asleep" She explained kindly

"Ah I see, Firth merely sent me to tell you the fireworks are about to begin" Lilia declared

"Well let's walk faster then, we don't want to miss them" Dove said and began to walk faster with her arm still linked with Lilia's.

Lilia smiled at her and Dove returned it "So tell me Lilia what have you been up to whilst I've been gone?" She asked playfully

"I'm engaged" Lilia replied shyly

"Congratulations!" Dove exclaimed "To who? Do I know him?" She pressed

"No, Miss Tyrell his name is Maryten" Lilia answered

"Well I shall have to think of a wedding gift for you" Dove said merrily

"There is no need-" Lilia stuttered

"There is every need, you're a bride you deserve a gift" Dove chuckled

They had reached the gardens now, and Dove removed her arm "Feel free to watch the fireworks with me or go and watch them with your friends" She said sweetly

"I would watch them with you Miss but I promised I'd watch them with Alana" Lilia said guiltily

The first firework was released, it fizzed upward before exploding into the night sky in a blaze of colour.

"Quickly go find Alana" Dove encouraged and Lilia walked quickly away.

Dove sighed and seated herself on the grass causing her dress to fan outward around her. People gasped as another firework illuminated the sky and Dove found it strange, that although she was surrounded by so many people she felt lonely.

"I take it this is your handiwork?" Tywin asked as he seated himself beside Dove.

"Yes" Dove replied rather dejectedly as another firework launched into the sky.

"It's a bit much isn't it?" Tywin smirked

"Margaery's idea not mine" Dove stated therefore subtly agreeing with him. Dove unexpectedly placed her head on Tywin's shoulder "Beautiful though aren't they?" She asked softly

Tywin regarded Dove and inhaled her rose scented perfume "Yes beautiful" He agreed but he didn't mean the fireworks.

* * *

The celebrations lasted long into the night and early morning but eventually the guests began to leave. Only the bride and groom's family as well as a handful of old family friends were staying the night at Highgarden.

Dove had sat next to Tywin on the lawn until she yawned loudly and declared she was going to retire.

"Goodnight Tywin" She mumbled sleepily

"Goodnight Dove" Tywin replied and watched her make her way back inside.

Dove bumped into Olenna at the bottom of the stairs.

"Congratulations my dear, tonight was a success. I'm proud of you" Olenna said affectionately

"It's my job" Dove said dismissively but she was deeply flattered by Olenna's comment.

* * *

"There she is the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom, the lovely Dove Tyrell" Oberyn called cheerfully as he marched across the lawn.

Dove was knelt beside one of the flower beds with Highgarden's Chief Gardener, she stopped talking to him and turned to smile at Oberyn.

"What do you want Oberyn?" She asked knowing he was up to something but her smile was genuine.

"Why do you assume I want something?" Oberyn questioned putting his hand over his heart and pretended to take offence.

"Because everyone else is getting ready for the newlywed's breakfast but instead you're here" Dove stated, putting down her trowel.

"As are you" Oberyn pointed out

"Yes but I've been busy planting wild violets" Dove said and gestured to the beautiful blue-purple flowers she had just planted.

"And why couldn't you leave that to the gardeners?" Oberyn shrugged

"Because I didn't want to" Dove said simply and stood up dusting the earth off her jeans.

"We like that Miss Tyrell takes an active interest in the up keeping of Highgarden" The Chief Gardener imputed rather sharply "Unlike her parents or siblings who don't even know our names" He added sternly

Oberyn expected Dove to scold the gardener but she didn't knowing what he said was true. Unlike her siblings Dove knew all of the servant's names and often asked about their family whose names she also knew, as well as any pets. And although she was well liked by the household staff she was most popular amongst the gardeners. This was obvious from the vast maze the gardeners had created specifically for her, within the maze was Dove's own garden.

The people of the Reach rumoured that it was the most beautiful section of Highgarden and Dove was declared the most beautiful flower within it, therefore they had dubbed her 'The Rose of Highgarden'. Once a year at the Harvest Moon festival Dove allowed a select few to venture into the maze to attempt to find the garden, none had ever succeeded.

Dove and the Chief Gardener were the only ones who knew the way. Although her siblings, Olenna and Harvey had visited it, they were escorted too infrequently by Dove to remember the route.

"I assume it is you who will inherit Highgarden then?" Oberyn asked knowingly

"Yes, my grandmother has ensured that with her passing it shall not be my father who will inherit Highgarden but me instead" Dove informed him

"And we are very happy with that arrangement" The Chief Gardener grinned "Please excuse me I have duties to attend to" He said and nodded respectfully to Dove and briefly to Oberyn before disappearing.

"Now why are you here Oberyn?" Dove asked removing her gardening gloves and tucking them in her back pocket.

Oberyn smiled slowly at her his dark eyes brimming with seduction "I can't to stop thinking about you" He replied stepping closer to her "Dancing with you last night made me realise how much I have missed you whilst I was in Essos"

"Oberyn-" Dove began with caution in her voice

"It also made me realise how beautiful you have become in my absence" He declared and took her hands in his own.

Dove regarded Oberyn and his handsome features causing a faint blush to creep onto her cheeks. She leaned closer to Oberyn inhaling his earthy scent when a memory crossed her mind.

" _When I asked Tywin about you he informed me he found you flirtatious but intelligent, to be called intelligent by Tywin Lannister is high praise indeed" Olenna had told Dove on their way back to their chambers "I had to prompt him about your beauty however he did in the end say you were exquisite" She added_

 _A small smile crept onto Dove's lips pleased that for once a man had not taken interest in her solely for her looks._

Unlike Oberyn Martell who had only commented on her beauty.

Skilfully hiding the disappointment from her face Dove stepped away from Oberyn "Are you daring to say I wasn't always beautiful?" She asked playfully distracting Oberyn from her thoughts "Come let's go get some breakfast" She commanded before he could reply and looped her arm through his.

* * *

 _Tywin walked across the lawn, a mist had descended making visibility difficult. However one thing he saw clearly was Dove Tyrell beckoning him over._

 _She wore a snow white nightgown that hugged every curve of her body. Her curls were unbound allowing them to tumble wildly around her and even to curl under her breasts, as if purposely drawing attention to them._

 _Tywin allowed his gaze to linger on her body causing a cunning smile to touch Dove's lips. Tywin looked sharply into her green-silver eyes causing her smile to disappear, it was her eyes that Tywin found her most enchanting feature. For in her eyes he did not simply see her mischief as others did but rather her cunning, ruthless nature tangled with intelligence._

 _Dove smiled more broadly now as if knowing Tywin's thoughts before she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Tywin looked swiftly for her and saw her escaping into the maze. Without hesitating Tywin followed her._

 _Noticing that Tywin was following her Dove lifted her skirt and began to run. Her laugh echoed around them, to her this was a game but for Tywin it was far from it. With every turn he grew angrier and when his hand missed capturing a handful of her dress once more, his need for her grew stronger._

 _They turned one last corner and emerged in the centre of the maze. Dove was no longer merely inches before him but instead she now stood a metre away completely nude. The pale moonlight washed over her skin illuminating her and Tywin felt his manhood harden when Dove begun to slid her hands over her naked body._

 _Tywin advanced and seized Dove, he roughly grabbed a handful of her soft curls and brought his lips to hers. His hands ran urgently over her body his need to have her there and then too strong to control._

" _Make me yours" Dove whispered_

 _Tywin drew his head back to look into her eyes that now burned with lust before he thrust himself inside her._

* * *

Tywin awoke abruptly, someone was knocking on his door.

"What?" He snapped angrily

"Forgive me but the newlyweds breakfast is to begin soon" The servant replied nervously

"Very well" Tywin sighed and climbed out of bed.

He made his way to the window surprised he had slept so late, he looked out of the window and witnessed Dove walking across the lawn on the arm of Oberyn Martell. He scowled not liking the way Oberyn was looking at Dove however he then noticed that Dove's smile was forced.

"Interesting" Tywin mumbled and turned away, after all most women practically swooned over Oberyn. Yet then again Tywin remembered that Dove wasn't most women.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your reviews!**_

* * *

The dining hall already seated Cersei and her children, Jamie Lannister, Tyrion, Shae, Mace Tyrell, Dove's mother Alerie, Olenna, Loras and Harvey.

Dove and Oberyn entered causing the conversation to pause for a moment.

"Good morning" Oberyn said brightly

"Good morning" Harvey answered whilst everyone else remained silent. Dove smiled happily at Harvey and made her way over to sit next to him.

"My lovely boy" Dove said quietly and kissed the top Harvey's head.

Tywin entered and Dove smiled enchantingly at him, without a word Tywin went to sit beside Dove but at the same time so did Oberyn. They stopped and Tywin gave Oberyn a cold look which only caused Oberyn's grin to widen.

"Please after you" Oberyn smirked and gestured for Tywin to sit next to Dove.

However Tywin continued to stare coolly at Oberyn, an unspoken argument passing between them. Dove looked uneasily at Loras unsure whether to intervene or not, Loras nodded his head in encouragement and Dove cleared her throat.

"Tywin I was actually hoping to speak to you about something" She said softly and Loras raised his eyebrows surprised she had chosen Tywin. He had seen Oberyn and Dove together that morning and had assumed absence had made their hearts grow fonder of one another.

Tywin gave Oberyn one last fierce look before sitting next to Dove.

"Hello" Dove said her voice low and subtly seductive

"Hello" Tywin replied civilly "What did you wish to discuss?" He asked

"Oh nothing I simply wanted you to sit next to me" Dove answered mischievously.

Tywin paused to observe Dove wondering why she had chosen him over the young and handsome Oberyn Martell.

Joffrey and Margaery entered the room and Dove heard Tyrion mutter "Finally" to his lover Shae. Dove hid her smile with her hand knowing why Tyrion seemed fed up, it was because breakfast wouldn't be served until the newlyweds arrived.

Margaery noticed that Dove was sat next to Tywin and her smile disappeared for a moment, before she quickly replaced it.

"Where is the food?" Joffrey asked irritably

"We were waiting for you" Tyrion answered

"Very well, _you_ there" Joffrey began and pointed unceremoniously at Firth "Bring us our food and be quick about it" He snapped

Firth's face went red clearly embarrassed to be spoken to in such a demeaning way and in front of so many people, but he went to carry out Joffrey's task. Dove looked angrily at Joffrey and then expectantly at Margaery, after all the sisters had known Firth since they were children surely she wouldn't allow Joffrey to speak to him like that.

However Margaery remained silent.

Conversation began to resume as the Lannister, Baratheon and Tyrell family members waited for the food. Dove noticed how Joffrey seemed particularly smug as Margaery whispered softly in his ear and she also noticed the poisonous look Margaery was receiving from Cersei.

"Do you like Highgarden Mr Lannister?" Harvey asked Tywin his green eyes full of hope and Dove gave her full attention to Tywin.

"It's aesthetically pleasing to the eye" Tywin retorted watching Dove's reaction carefully. The corner of her mouth tilted upwards slightly but she said nothing, unsure whether or not Tywin was being genuine.

"Just like the women born here" Oberyn interrupted and winked meaningfully at Dove. Dove sighed and gave Oberyn an exasperated look.

"What does aesthetically mean?" Harvey whispered to Dove

"It means beautiful" She whispered back

"So Mr Lannister likes Highgarden?" Harvey questioned just to be sure

"It would seem so" Dove replied quietly

"Where is that damn servant with the food?" Joffrey exclaimed clearly becoming agitated

"He will be reheating it because everyone had to wait so long for you to arrive" Tyrion replied and Joffrey looked furiously at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Joffrey snapped

"Simply that you are enjoying your marital bliss" Tyrion answered diplomatically

Joffrey glared menacingly at Tyrion who returned his look with a smile. Harvey looked up at his mother wondering why Joffrey seemed so mad, but Dove quickly shook her head at him silently advising him not to speak. Harvey understood immediately and pulled out a small figurine of a soldier from his pocket to play with whilst he waited for conversation to return.

"Where did you get that?" Dove asked quietly now Joffrey had been distracted by Margaery, who was explaining how much she was looking forward to their honeymoon.

"Uncle Loras gave me it" Harvey stated "I want to be a solider like him when I'm older" He added

Dove carefully reached past Harvey and wacked Loras on the back of the head. He flinched and frowned at her. Dove pointed to the figurine and gave Loras a 'we will discuss this later' look.

"What is the matter, don't you want your son to become a soldier?" Tywin asked noticing the exchange.

Harvey hadn't heard as he was too busy playing with his toy and Dove took a long breath before replying.

"No the battlefield is a dangerous place"

"As is the Royal Court" Tywin cautioned and abruptly changed topic "Do you think your sister will be able to cope?" He questioned

Dove paused wondering whether to simply lie and reassure Tywin but her gut instinct was telling her otherwise.

"I don't know" Dove said honestly

Tywin looked thoughtfully at Dove and she then realised his question had been a test of whether he could trust her to be honest with him or not.

"You are not like the other women at Court" Tywin stated simply "They lie about everything" He added

"It must be tiresome especially if they are bad liars, after all lying is a skill and requires as much practice as one would give to learning a new language" Dove responded

"Do you count lying as one of your skills?" Tywin asked bluntly remembering how she had lied to ensure he would sit next to her.

Dove smirked at Tywin and she knew he must be quizzing her for a reason "When the situation calls for it however at times I find brutal honesty can be just as clever as a lie" She countered diplomatically

Tywin nodded his head in approval at her answer "Tell me Dove, if a war had just ended and your side had been victorious when would you use a lie?" He questioned seriously

"In my victory speech" Dove said simply

"Give me an example" Tywin prompted

"I would reassure the people that there would never be another war, which is a lie because I couldn't possibly know if that was true. However it is better to reassure citizens so they don't worry about which loved ones they could lose in the future. After all happy citizens always results in a happy rule" Dove answered

"And when would you use brutal honesty?" Tywin continued and watched Dove but she didn't flinch under his intense gaze.

"In many things" Dove said truthfully and was about to continue when Firth opened the door.

The other household staff followed bringing with them various tempting breakfast dishes. Robert headed straight toward Dove with her favourite breakfast treat, pancakes covered in chocolate spread and strawberries.

"Thank you Robert" Dove beamed

Firth had just placed one of the dishes in front of Joffrey and Margaery when Joffrey pounced on him. "What took you so long?" He snapped

"My apologies" Firth said tightly and went to turn away

"Where do you think you're going?" Joffrey questioned "Come back here and apologise properly" He demanded

Firth looked at Margaery for support but she simply remained mute at Joffrey's side.

"I am sorry for the delay Prince Joffrey" Firth said placing his hands behind his back, and Dove noticed they were shaking with anger.

"If you are truly sorry, kneel before me" Joffrey sneered

Firth looked outraged at Joffrey and before he could make his next move, Dove stood up.

"He will do no such thing" She hissed

Silence descended in the dining hall, everyone froze wondering how Joffrey would react.

"What did you say?" Joffrey questioned furious

"He has already apologised for the delay, he will not kneel before you" Dove answered swiftly

"He will do as I command, you-" Joffrey began and again pointed at Firth

"His name is Firth, Stephen Firth not 'you'" Dove snapped "He has a name just like you do and I will not allow you to torment him in this manner" She continued bravely

"And who are you to stop me? I am KING and everyone is mine to torment!" Joffrey yelled at Dove.

Dove didn't flinch at his words instead a nasty smile played on her lips.

"You're not King yet" She said slowly

"How dare you-"

"She's right you're not King yet" Tywin interrupted and stood meaningfully beside Dove "And you should learn to treat your people with respect, viscous Kings aren't tolerated" He added sternly reminding him of the Mad King's fate.

"Its fine my love, Firth apologised" Margaery said softly and placed her hand on Joffrey's arm but he roughly shrugged it off.

"I will remember this" Joffrey threatened looking meaningfully at Tywin and Dove.

Dove opened her mouth to reply but Tywin fixed her with a stern look equalling in her remaining silent.

"Go" Joffrey hissed at Firth

Firth turned to leave but before he did he paused in front of Dove. Firth proceeded to bow respectfully to Dove "Thank you" He said sincerely and swiftly exited the room.

Dove sat down slightly stunned at the meaning behind Firth's actions and the danger he had just placed himself in. Joffrey was glaring venomously at Dove but she ignored him and began to eat her breakfast.

Olenna had watched the exchange carefully and her granddaughters for that matter, silently evaluating them individually. Both girls were intelligent, beautiful and cunning, nevertheless they had their differences. Dove had always been Olenna's favourite but she had a quick tongue that often landed her in trouble.

Margaery was calmer than Dove, she would make a gentle Queen. Yet Olenna worried if her vanity and would hinder her, and more importantly if her desire not to question Joffrey would ultimately damage the Kingdom.

Olenna's gaze met Tywin's and an understanding passed between them, the future needed to be discussed.

* * *

That afternoon nearly everyone had left Highgarden, the only people who were remaining for another night were Olenna, Tywin and Dove.

Dove was supposed to have gone home with Loras and Harvey, but she had to stay after discovering a large amount of paperwork that hadn't been dealt with. She had tried to ask Olenna to deal with it, knowing it would mean she would have to stay the night at Highgarden but Olenna refused.

"Highgarden will be yours one day, you need to learn how to deal with things like this. Besides I'm meeting with Tywin to discuss the coronation" Olenna declared

"Tywin has stayed?" Dove asked slightly surprised

"Yes now everyone has left we can have a conversation without worrying about who is listening in" Olenna stated "I expect to see you at dinner, don't go wandering off into that maze of yours" She added pointedly before walking off.

Dove sighed although she loved Highgarden she was frustrated she would have to spend the day doing paperwork.

So after waving goodbye to Harvey and giving stern instructions to Loras to make sure Harvey wasn't late for school the next morning, Dove stood alone at Highgarden's entrance. She sighed and blew a curl off her forehead, Firth noticing her disappointment made his way over to her.

"You should visit the fields before you leave Miss, I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't mind" He said smoothly knowing visiting the fields classed as 'work' in Olenna's opinion "Would you like me to arrange a car to take you?" He asked noticing Dove's pleased smile at his suggestion.

"No I'll go on horseback" Dove decided, she loved to ride and she rarely got the opportunity to do it in the city. Besides as she was staying the night she would have enough time to visit the fields and do the paperwork.

"I'll alert the groom" Firth declared and walked off.

* * *

Dove's dark grey mare wandered steadily through Highgarden's extensive orchard on her way back from the grain fields. The sun shone down on them through the apple tress leaves and Dove was glad her riding hat's peak shaded her eyes. One of the workers waved at Dove and she waved back before riding toward him.

"Good afternoon Miss Tyrell" He said brightly

"Good afternoon Hugo" Dove replied "What are you planting?" She asked noticing he was planting saplings.

"Plum trees" He informed her "Once they are grown we should have some delicious Dornish fire plums. Oberyn Martell brought them with him from Dorne, apparently he thought you might like them"

"That was thoughtful of him" Dove said vaguely surprised

"Yes it was, everyone thought you had become a couple when we saw the photos of you dancing together in 'Kingdom' magazine. That was until we saw the photos of you with Tywin Lannister" Hugo said mischievously

"I haven't seen it yet" Dove replied slightly embarrassed

"You should Miss, it's a great read" Hugo grinned

* * *

"Lilia!" Dove called as she entered Highgarden's beautiful marbled entrance hall. Lilia rounded the corner and looked expectantly at Dove. "Has a copy of 'Kingdom' magazine arrived today?" She asked as she removed her riding gloves

"Yes Miss, would you like me to bring it to your chamber?" Lilia asked noticing Dove was slightly on edge.

"Yes thank you" Dove said and began to make her way toward the stairs.

* * *

Lilia set the magazine in front of Dove, on the front cover was a photo of Margaery and Joffrey in their masquerade outfits and the title read 'The Wedding of the Century'"

"Congratulations Miss" Lilia smiled "Would you like me to leave?"

"No stay I'd like a second opinion" Dove said quietly and turned the page until she reached the article.

There were photos of Margaery being led down the aisle by Mace, of her and Joffrey kissing, being declared man and wife by the High Septon, as well as photos of the crowd celebrating their union.

"Page six" Lilia said quietly

Dove narrowed her eyes at Lilia before she turned to page six and gasped.

There was a full page photo of Dove sat on Highgarden's lawn in her scarlet ball gown, illuminated by the explosion of a firework. Her dress puffed outward around her and on her lap sat her intricate fox mask.

"You look incredible Miss" Lilia whispered slightly awestruck

It was true the photographer had captured her perfectly, for example they had caught her whilst she was in the middle of smiling and zoomed in enough to show the colours of the firework reflecting in her eyes.

"Do I really look like that?" Dove questioned looking over at her mirror.

"Yes Miss" Lilia said honestly

Dove returned her attention back to the article and began to read.

 ** _Although this wedding was supposed to be about Margaery Baratheon everyone couldn't fail to notice her sister Dove Tyrell (pictured above). Eldest of the Tyrell siblings, Dove is a highly sought after wedding planner and planned her little sister's wedding. However it is not her excellent wedding planning that captured the public's attention, but rather her astonishing beauty and her influential male companions._**

 ** _At the beginning of the night many believed that Dove and the handsome Oberyn Martell were an item (pictured left)_**

Dove looked at the photo, it was of her and Oberyn dancing. Oberyn held Dove's chin in his hand and their gazes were locked, it looked like an incredibly intimate moment but Dove knew otherwise.

 _ **Sources reveal that Dove and Oberyn are old friends, many claiming that they had been on and off lovers over the years. But later that evening Dove was captured with Tywin Lannister (pictured below** )_

Dove looked at the third photo and smiled. It was of her and Tywin sat outside and Dove was resting her head on his shoulder. A secretive smile played on Dove's lips as if she was hiding something and Tywin was looking at her intently.

 ** _To see Tywin Lannister in such a way is certainly a shock as he is renowned for his cold, uninterested nature. And yet it appears the lovely Dove Tyrell has captured his attention, witnesses report that his eyes were trained on Dove nearly all night and others rumour that the pair shared a night of passion not long before the wedding._**

 _ **Has Tywin Lannister finally recovered from the tragic death of his wife, Joanna? And are his sights now set on the rich single mother, Dove Tyrell? We can only wonder but if the two do become an item, they will certainly make a powerful couple. Margaery should count herself** **lucky that her sister is her ally, not her enemy.**_

Dove frowned at the last sentence as it was different from the rest of the article, almost as if the writer was warning Margaery.

"What do you think Miss?" Lilia asked eagerly

"It's certainly a flattering article" Dove responded

"So are you and Mr Lannister a couple Miss?" Lilia queried hesitantly

"No" Dove said firmly

"Oh" Lilia said clearly disappointed

"Not yet anyway" Dove added playfully

Lilia smiled and squeaked in excitement "I knew it, all the servants have been talking about it!" She exclaimed

"Really, none of you have jobs to do?" Dove replied teasingly and Lilia blushed

"Of course Miss, forgive me" Lilia said quickly

"I'm teasing" Dove reassured "Unfortunately I have work to do myself so if you would excuse me-"

"No problem Miss, I'll leave you too it" Lilia interrupted and swiftly left the room. Dove knew she was simply excited to tell the other servants about her and Tywin.

* * *

There was a knock on the door interrupting Dove who was studying Highgarden's paperwork with a frown.

"Come in" Dove called and Firth opened the door

"Forgive me Miss but your grandmother and Tywin Lannister wish to see you" Firth announced rather uneasily

"Now that is an interesting sentence" Dove smirked "Where are they Firth?" She asked politely and she began to put the paperwork away.

"In the library Miss" Firth informed her

"What do you think they want?" Dove asked trusting Firth to give her a truthful answer.

"I honestly don't now Miss" Firth replied and the concern in his expression made Dove nervous.

* * *

Dove paused in front of the library door unsure whether to knock. She mentally shook herself reminding herself that this was her home before she opened the door.

The intelligent gazes of Olenna and Tywin fixed simultaneously on Dove.

"Am I in trouble or something? I feel like a schoolgirl who has been summoned to the headmaster's office, which is partly true" Dove said and shot Tywin a flirtatious smile.

"You're not in trouble Dove, Tywin and I have simply been discussing the future" Olenna stated seriously

"And what is my role in your envisioned future?" Dove asked calmly and seated herself on one of the leather chairs.

"How would you feel about becoming Queen?" Tywin questioned simply

* * *

 _ **Well what do you think Dove's answer will be?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your reviews please keep it up it's nice to know you're enjoying it**_

* * *

Dove looked at Olenna and Tywin's expressions and saw they were deadly serious.

"Oh gods you're serious" She whispered shocked and put her head in her hands, worried what they had planned for her.

Tywin looked meaningfully at Olenna and she took her cue "Dove we only have under a month until Joffrey takes the throne-"

"With my sister as his Queen" Dove interrupted "I thought that was the plan, Margaery always wanted to be Queen and now she will be"

"And what type of Queen do you think she will make?" Tywin asked sternly

"A kind one" Dove replied quietly knowing it wasn't a particularly good answer.

"Really? After she sat there silently and allowed my grandson to humiliate a servant she has known since she was a child, you still think she will make a kind Queen?" Tywin questioned fiercely

"I-I don't know" Dove stuttered still in a state of shock

"Well we do, it's become clear to us Margaery will make a poor Queen" Olenna stated clearly disappointed in her youngest granddaughter.

"Wait I don't understand how one minute you support her ascension to the throne, and the next you're wanting me to take her place" Dove gasped outraged

"I never wanted Margaery to become Queen, I wanted us to stay out of the politics. It was her and my oaf son's idea, with some help from Baelish I suspect" Olenna informed her

"Your sister doesn't have the training to rule or the skill to rein in Joffrey" Tywin stated

"They've been married a day give her time" Dove declared remaining loyal to her little sister

"You're fooling yourself if you think time will make this situation better" Tywin snapped "Vicious Kings are not tolerated by the people, who was the last viscous King to sit on the throne?" He asked

Dove was silent for a moment as she scowled at Tywin not liking the way he was questioning her, almost like she was one of his students.

"The Mad King" She answered tightly

"And what happened to him?" Tywin continued

"There was civil war and he was overthrown" Dove replied still frowning at him

"Precisely this country cannot afford another civil war, Joffrey cannot be allowed to sit on the Iron Throne. We thought your sister would control his cruel nature but that plan has failed" Tywin said clearly irritated

"And I'm plan B?" Dove asked unimpressed "What exactly do you want from me?" She snapped

"We want you to become Queen" Olenna imputed

"How? I can't marry Tommen he's too young" Dove retorted

"No you would marry me" Tywin declared

Silence descended in the library as Dove stared blankly at Tywin. Olenna smirked believing this was the first time anyone had caused Dove to become speechless.

"I'm sorry but did you just propose?" Dove eventually asked stunned

"Yes" Tywin said nonchalantly "I have the support of the highborn lords and ladies, as well as the army but I need a Queen who can win the people's support"

"So our marriage would be solely be for political reasons?" She questioned

"Yes" Tywin retorted

Dove observed Tywin's unemotional expression before she began to laugh.

"This isn't a joke" Tywin said coolly

"Isn't it?" Dove chuckled "The mighty Tywin Lannister wishes to make a political marriage with me with no consideration for my emotions whatsoever. And the cherry on top is you want to make me Queen! You expect me to give up the life I have been building for seven years just like that" She chuckled and snapped her fingers for effect

"A life as a frivolous wedding planner and single mother?" Tywin said unkindly

"Don't mock me Tywin" Dove hissed and stood up "As for your proposal the answer is no. I won't become your wife or Queen" She added before storming defiantly out of the room, making sure to slam the door in the process.

"She's stubborn" Olenna sighed "She gave the answer I expected but I must say I am disappointed. She would make a good Queen"

"Will she change her mind?" Tywin questioned frustrated with Dove's answer.

"With the right persuasion perhaps but she's very loyal to Margaery. Dove doesn't want to steal Margaery's dream of becoming Queen" Olenna informed him

"Dreams are meaningless, this country needs stabilising" Tywin stated

"And you want to save your gold. Don't pretend that your sole interest is the country to me Tywin" Olenna smirked

"Very well, I have spent enough money on the War of Five Kings I don't want to spend anymore when the people revolt against Joffrey. However what are your true intentions toward this plan?"

"I merely want my granddaughters' happiness" Olenna said diplomatically watching Dove cross the lawn from the library window "Margaery won't be happy as Joffrey's Queen and as for Dove, well I haven't seen Dove truly happy in many years. Yet since she's met you her beautiful smile has returned, odd isn't it that a man famed for not smiling causes another's to return"

Tywin didn't answer instead he too turned to watch Dove walk quickly across the lawn, wondering what would have happened if she had said yes.

* * *

Dove disappeared into her maze, taking the correct route to the heart of the maze without even having to think. She knew the route to her garden like the back of her hand.

She walked in a daze her mind reeling from her conversation with Olenna and Tywin. A proposal and offer to become royalty in the space of ten minutes was certainly not what she was expecting when she had entered the library.

After a while she found herself at the maze's heart. Long lush grass brushed against her knees and wildflowers danced in the faint breeze. A gorgeous golden fountain stood proudly in the centre of the garden and exotic green fish swam happily in the fountain's base.

A stunning white marble pavilion was tucked neatly away in the shelter of a graceful cherry blossom tree. Dove headed toward it allowing her hand to brush against the grass, the gardener allowed it to grow so long because it was how she preferred grass to be, wild and untamed.

The pavilion was bespoke, with white marble pillars intricately painted with golden roses crawling from the pillar's base to the top. Dove flung herself down on the pavilion's lounger, it had a rose wood base, plush cream pillows and pale gold curtains which Dove quickly drew almost in an attempt to shut out the world.

* * *

Tywin stood at the entrance of the maze debating whether to turn left or right. The maze was unlike the rest of Highgarden although it looked beautiful there was a sense of danger to it, Tywin smirked realising how the maze reminded him of Dove.

Tywin looked to his left and saw one of the gardeners watching him with a curious expression on his face. Tywin gave the gardener a warning glare and he quickly looked away. Tywin then returned his attention to the maze and after a slight pause he entered it.

* * *

"Hello" Loras said cheerfully when he answered the phone

"Hello little brother, is my son there and most importantly is he in one piece?" Dove asked

"Of course he's in one piece, well if you don't count the missing ear-" Loras began

"Loras" Dove warned

"Ok, ok he's in one piece all three ears are fine" He joked

"Loras!" Dove exclaimed

"I'm kidding he's intact no missing or excess limbs have been sighted" Loras declared proudly

"Good, can you put him on then please?" Dove questioned

"I guess if my conversation is boring you that much" Loras said playfully "Harold your mother wants to speak to" Loras called

"My name is Harvey" Dove heard Harvey correct his Uncle

"Of course it is Hektor" Loras continued to tease before handing the phone to him.

"Hi mum" Harvey greeted

"Hi Harvey, how are you coping being stuck with your Uncle Loras?" Dove asked and propped herself up on the pavilion sofa.

"He's doing ok Mum don't worry" Harvey replied

"I always worry about you" Dove teased

Something caught Dove's eye and she turned to see what it was. There at the garden's entrance stood Tywin, Dove's mouth opened slightly wondering how on earth he managed to navigate the maze.

"Umm Harvey I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up from school" She stated

"Ok Mum" Harvey said looking forward to it

"Oh and tell your Uncle to order a takeaway or something, I don't want him attempting to cook for you" Dove instructed

"Hey I heard that!" Dove heard Loras shout in the background

Dove and Harvey laughed "Bye Mum, see you tomorrow" Harvey said still laughing

"Bye sweetheart" Dove said before hanging up. She stood up and walked slowly down the pavilion stairs, her eyes fixed on Tywin.

Tywin watched her, amused at her confusion.

"What a charming garden" Tywin said sarcastically

"How did you find it?" Dove questioned bluntly

"The one fault with your maze is that it was designed with you in mind. Therefore if one solves the puzzle that you are Miss Tyrell, then the maze is no longer a puzzle either" Tywin answered intelligently

"How poetic" Dove teased and sat gently down on the fountains ledge "So you have me all worked out do you Tywin?" She asked

"No not quite yet" He admitted

"Clearly because if you knew me, you would have known I don't want to be Queen" Dove smirked

"Evidently" Tywin retorted still unimpressed she had refused him

"Any other woman would kill for the opportunity to become Queen and yet you want me, why is that?" Dove questioned looking curiously at him

"I believe you have what it takes" Tywin said simply and began to walk slowly toward her

"Why? I am not royalty, and like my sister I don't have the training to rule" Dove stated

"But you can be taught how to rule, whereas your sister cannot be taught." Tywin paused before continuing "Her desire for the crown blocks out everything else and clouds her judgement. The people may love her now but in the future when she continuingly stays silent whilst Joffrey murders and tortures his citizens, their love will wane. Margaery will always stay silent simply because she wants to remain Queen, and the people will grow to hate her for it"

Dove remained quiet knowing what he said was true.

"I've observed how you behave with the servants, you're playing an intelligent game by treating them the way you do-" Tywin began

"It's not a game, and if you think just because a handful of servants are loyal to me that I would make a good Queen then you do surprise me" Dove snapped and went to walk away, but Tywin seized her arm.

Tywin pulled Dove to him and their equally unyielding green eyes fixed into each other's.

"You're the most frustrating woman I've ever met" Tywin said lowly

"And you're the most frustrating man I've ever met" Dove retorted

Tywin smirked and gently trailed a finger along her cheek bone. Dove stilled shocked by his change of pace and allowed him to lightly run his thumb across her lips.

"Why me Tywin?" She whispered

"Because I see something in you Dove, something rare and I want it for myself" He answered firmly and brought his lips against hers.

* * *

Margaery sat on the crown's private plane beside Joffrey as they flew to their honeymoon destination. She was reading 'Kingdom' magazine and frowning at the part featuring Dove.

"Why are you frowning my princess?" Joffrey asked

Margaery wordlessly handed Joffrey the magazine. As soon as Joffrey saw the photo of Dove and Tywin together his face distorted with anger.

"Why are they together?" He demanded

"They're lovers" Margaery informed him calmly

"I don't understand what my grandfather sees in your sister" Joffrey said furiously and threw the magazine across the plane.

"Perhaps he sees her potential power if it is used to his advantage" Margaery said slyly

"What power could she have?" Joffrey snapped

"The same power I have given you, my love" Margaery declared

"Then perhaps we need to teach her a lesson" Joffrey said as he sat glowering in his seat.

* * *

Dove tore her lips from Tywin's and took a step back.

"This is too much" She said quietly "I don't know if you're being truthful or if you're just trying to manipulate me"

Dove backed off and sat back down on the fountains ledge.

"Do you need time to consider your options?" Tywin replied watching her unimpressed

Dove laughed and nodded her head "Tywin do you realise what you're asking me to do?" She asked

"Of course I realise" He snapped and Dove nearly flinched at the cool rage in his voice "I'm asking you to put thousands of people's lives above your sister's whims. Do you honestly think your son will be safe in a world where Joffrey is King?"

"Margaery would never let anything happen to Harvey" Dove replied quickly

Tywin fixed Dove with a merciless glare "Are you sure about that?" He scoffed and began to walk off.

Dove frowned realising she was missing a piece of information "What aren't you telling me?" She queried

Tywin didn't answer.

"Tywin!" She called

"You have three days to consider my offer. After that it's off the table and you'll have it live with the consequences of allowing Joffrey to be King" Tywin responded before disappearing into the maze.

* * *

Dove waited at the school gates for Harvey chatting to Sansa about the wedding. Out of the corner of her eye Dove saw a car pull up near her, thinking it was just another parent she paid it no more attention.

Abruptly the children came rushing out of the school and Dove smiled broadly at Harvey who was headed toward her. Dove bent down and opened her arms, Harvey grinned and ran to hug her.

"Oh I've missed my partner in crime" Dove said affectionately and hugged him tightly

"Mum I can't breathe" Harvey chuckled and pushed away

Dove laughed and stood up. She took his bag off him and Harvey slipped his hand into her spare hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sansa" Dove called as she and Harvey began to walk off.

"Bye Dove" Sansa called back

"So how was school?" Dove asked swinging Harvey's hand in hers

"Fun, the supply teacher isn't as strict as Mr Lannister" Harvey replied

"I doubt any teacher is stricter than Mr Lannister" Dove teased

They started to cross the road and just as they reached the middle, the car that had pulled up near Dove abruptly revved its engine. Dove looked at it sharply and realised what was about to happen.

As the car headed as fast as it could toward Dove, she swung Harvey's hand and rolled him onto the grass verge near where her car was parked.

Harvey turned just as the car crashed into his mum.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dove's eyes opened wearily. She heard the steady beeping of something and light was pouring into a room that she didn't recognise.

"Dove" Olenna said relieved from her seat at Dove's bedside

"Where am I?" Dove asked her voice groggy

"The hospital" Olenna informed her gently

Dove frowned before the memory of the crash came rushing back to her.

"Harvey! Where's Harvey-" She exclaimed panicked

"He's fine Dove, he's stayed with me whilst you've been here" Olenna replied calmly and Dove sighed with relief

"How long have I been here?" Dove groaned

"Three days, the doctors say you went into a coma to give your body time to heal" Olenna stated

"Ugh what have I broken?" Dove asked worried

"You haven't broken anything which is a miracle but you're badly bruised. You also had a nasty cut on the side of your head" She answered

"I've been lucky then really" Dove replied

"Yes" Olenna agreed

"Do you know who tried to kill me and my son?" She asked seriously and winced as she tried to sit up.

"I have some ideas, Tywin and I have been making enquires" Olenna told her and rearranged Dove's pillows for her.

"Tywin?" Dove questioned with a frown

"Yes he's not left your side until last night when I insisted he went home to get a decent night's sleep" Olenna said watching Dove's expression carefully

"That is surprising" Dove mumbled

"Is it?" Olenna questioned and gave Dove a meaningful look

Abruptly the door opened and a stressed looking Tywin entered.

"Speak of the devil" Olenna smirked

"Good morning Tywin" Dove called softly, feeling genuinely pleased to see him.

"You're awake" Tywin said and the stress quickly left his face

"I'll leave you two alone" Olenna smiled and stood up.

As Olenna made her way toward the door Dove noticed her room was filled with flowers and cards. But there was an exquisite bunch of crimson roses that caught Dove's eye.

"They're Highgarden roses" Dove stated nodding her head toward the roses.

"Yes I asked your gardener what your favourite flowers were before I left Highgarden" Tywin replied simply

"So they are from you?" Dove asked surprised at his thoughtfulness

"Yes I had them specially curried from Highgarden" He said dismissively

"Would you pass me one please?" Dove asked

Tywin seized one of the roses and passed it to Dove. She held the rose admiring its unique beauty before she inhaled its familiar scent.

"It smells like home, thank you" Dove smiled and her green eyes were filled with gratitude

Tywin nodded his head accepting her thanks and sat on the edge of her bed. Dove reached out and gently took his hand in hers "I mean it, thank you" She said and meaningfully squeezed his hand

Tywin removed his hand from hers and stood up "They're just flowers" He sneered

"Not to me" Dove retorted firmly, understanding why Tywin had pulled away.

"The car that hit you wasn't going fast enough to do serious damage, your grandmother and I believe it was more of a warning than an attempt on your life" He began quickly diverting her attention away from himself

"My son was with me, it wasn't a warning it was threat and I will make them pay for endangering my son" Dove said fiercely

"I had the driver severely questioned-" Tywin began

"You mean tortured" Dove interrupted knowing Tywin better than he realised "Well I'm flattered you had someone tortured for me Tywin" She added with a teasing smile

"The driver was a pawn and after some persuasion he revealed who hired him" Tywin continued ignoring her teasing

"Who?" Dove asked seriousness returning to her green eyes

"Joffrey" Tywin answered

"No, Margaery would have stopped him" Dove said firmly

"And yet you're in a hospital bed" Tywin said sharply

"My sister would never have allowed him to put Harvey in danger" She continued sure that her sister would never allow such a thing.

Tywin gave her an exasperated look.

"If you don't believe me then perhaps you should ask her yourself" He declared and opened the door "You can come in now" He instructed and Margaery rushed into the room

"Dove thank goodness you're ok, I got here as soon as I could!" Margaery exclaimed "I'm so sorry" She said however Dove noticed there was no emotion in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Dove asked carefully as Margaery sat on the chair beside her bed "Is it because Joffrey caused this?" She continued gesturing to the hospital room

Margaery paused before deciding not to lie, after all she knew Dove would see straight through it.

"I had no idea he would do something so drastic" Margaery declared coolly

"But you knew he would do something" Dove said outraged

"He mentioned that he would send a warning that he is the King and I'm his Queen" Margaery continued and gave her sister a meaningful look.

"You allowed this to happen" Dove hissed "You could have persuaded him not to do this" She added and anger began to rage within her

"Why would I when I agreed with him" Margaery replied without a flicker of regret in her eyes.

Dove felt the betrayal hit her just as hard as the car did. She looked at her sister, her flesh and blood, wondering what she had done to cause Margaery to look at her with such resentment.

"Why Margaery?" Dove questioned tears filling her eyes, her own sister had wanted to hurt her.

"Because I know you sister, I know that you want power but you won't take mine" Margaery snapped and stood up.

"Is that a challenge?" Dove said darkly and her tears turned cold "Harvey was with me when your warning happened. You would have let my son, your nephew be hurt because you honestly believed I would betray you"

"I didn't know he would be with you" Margaery replied quietly.

"But you took the risk that he could be" Dove hissed

Margaery remained silent and Dove's anger turned to rage.

"I won't forget this Margaery and I will make you pay for it" Dove said her voice dangerously low "Now get out" She said slowly her voice dripping with venom.

Even in a hospital bed Dove still commanded an authority Margaery would never have. Margaery made her way toward the door but before she left she gave Dove one last look, a look that declared that the sisters were now at war.

Once Margaery had left Olenna and Tywin came back into Dove's room.

"Make me Queen" Dove growled

Tywin and Olenna exchanged a look "Are you sure?" Olenna asked

"Yes, if Margaery wants to play the game of thrones, then let's play" Dove replied darkly

"Olenna would you leave us for a moment?" Tywin enquired

"Of course, I'll ring Loras and tell him that you're awake Dove, he can tell Harvey the good news" Olenna said and Dove's rage subsided slightly at the thought of seeing Harvey.

When Olenna left Tywin remained silent for a moment, watching Dove spin the Highgarden rose furiously between her fingers.

"I take it this means you accept my proposal" He said looking at the numerous bunches of flowers Dove had received. He frowned at the bunch of Dornish sunflowers he assumed Oberyn had sent.

"Yes" Dove replied firmly

"It won't be easy taking the throne, are you sure you're strong enough to do this?" Tywin asked and turned to fix Dove with a stern look.

Dove held the Highgarden rose tightly in her hand, so tight that the thorns cut into her hand and drew blood. "You forget Tywin even the most beautiful roses have thorns" She said her voice dangerously quite

* * *

 ** _Weeks later…_**

* * *

Tywin came to stand behind Dove as she stood before the full length mirror.

"You look like a Lannister" He said matter-of-factly

Dove wore a floor length Lannister red dress that had a V-neck and a solid gold belt. Her chocolate curls tumbled wildly around her and sat proudly on top of them was a delicate crown of red roses.

Dove's scarlet red lips curled into a cunning smile "Thank you, my love" She purred

"However your missing something" Tywin stated and handed her a red velvet box

Dove looked at it curiously before opening it. Inside was an exquisite gold necklace, it had a thin delicate chain and the single pendant was an intricate crimson rose with golden thorns.

"It's beautiful Tywin, thank you" Dove breathed taken aback by his thoughtfulness

"A crimson rose, Lannister colours and your favourite flower" Tywin said and lifted the necklace out of the box "It announces our alliance to the Kingdoms" He continued as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Our engagement" Dove corrected as the necklace came to rest just between her breasts.

"Hmm" Tywin mused and placed his hands on her waist.

"Don't we make a handsome couple" Dove said mischievously, watching their reflection.

"Indeed" He concurred

Dove turned and pressed her body firmly against Tywin's, she tilted her chin upwards so her scarlet lips hovered over his ear "Promise me Tywin that when we next attend a coronation it will be ours" She breathed before gently nipping his ear with her teeth.

Tywin stepped back and regarded Dove as he tucked one of her curls behind her ear "I promise. Our plans are in place, all we have to do now is allow them to have this one day. One day to think they have won"

"Then we will take everything from them" Dove retorted darkly

* * *

A lot had happened in the past few weeks, Tywin had quit his job and now tutored Harvey as well as Dove. Olenna and Tywin were both putting Dove through gruelling tutoring sessions to prepare her for becoming Queen.

Dove and Tywin had also been making sure they were seen together publically as a couple. From a romantic meal to a trip to the theatre, Dove and Tywin had allowed the media to capture everything. Therefore involving the public in their staged romance, just as they wanted.

However whilst Dove was being trained to become Queen, Margaery had been busy preparing for her and Joffrey's coronation. And that day had arrived. Thousands of people from the all corners of the Seven Kingdoms had travelled to the capital for the coronation.

The streets were lined with people and cheered Margaery and Joffrey as their carriage passed them on their way to the Sept. They sat in their carriage both dressed extravagantly in gold, abruptly Joffrey stood up and held out his hand for Margaery.

Margaery took his hand and stood up. Joffrey opened a chest and took a handful of its contents, he then threw it into the crowd.

"He's throwing gold coins, how original" Olenna drawled

Olenna was sat with Loras, Dove and Harvey in their carriage. Dove was curiously watching the people half-heartedly pick up the golden dragon coins that Joffrey and Margaery were throwing.

"They're solid gold dragons why aren't the people scrambling for them?" Dove asked one of the guards who was walking beside the carriage.

"Because of the shortages Miss. People mainly trade instead of buy now, Prince Joffrey would be better off throwing bread" The guard replied

"Interesting" Dove mused and a calculating gleam settled in her green eyes.

It was then members of the crowd saw Dove. They began to cheer louder than they had for Margaery and Joffrey, as whilst Margaery had been busy planning the coronation Dove had been busy winning over the people, as well as attending her Queen lessons, organising other women's weddings and being a mum.

Tywin watched Dove wave to the people, he was sat beside Cersei in another carriage who was glowering with anger.

"Explain to me why you're wasting your time with that harlot?" Cersei asked furiously

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Tywin retorted sharply

"You're embarrassing yourself" Cersei countered nastily

"I think not" Tyrion interrupted, he was sat opposite them along with Jamie and was watching their exchange intently "Dove Tyrell is influential, wealthy and intelligent, a good choice as an ally if there ever was one" He added

"She's a Tyrell, they're our enemy" Cersei snapped

"Her sister is about to become your son's Queen" Tywin said coolly

"Exactly Margaery has her claws in Joffrey and Dove has hers in you" Cersei replied

"Perhaps or perhaps Dove Tyrell is dancing to my tune and doesn't even realise it" Tywin said his pale green eyes gleaming with cunning.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Margaery walked down the Sept hand in hand with Joffrey. They were dressed head to foot in gold, Margaery's dress was magnificent with its intricate dark gold lace detailing and two metre long train, it was certainly a dress fit for a Queen.

As they stood ready before the High Septon to be anointed as the new King and Queen, Oberyn Martell crept up behind Dove who was watching the proceedings with a calculating gleam in her green-silver eyes.

"Can we talk?" He hissed in Dove's ear.

Dove jumped slightly unaware that Oberyn was there, her eyes flickered over to Tywin whose gaze was fixed on them.

"Later Oberyn" Dove said lowly returning her attention to the ceremony.

The Septon put Joffrey's crown on his blonde hair and announced "I give you King Joffrey of the Houses Baratheon and Lannister, first of his name"

The crowd applauded and Oberyn caught sight of Tywin's smug expression as he applauded and something inside him snapped.

"No we need to talk now Dove" Oberyn snapped and he seized her by the arm.

Dove forcefully pulled her arm free and gave Oberyn a furious look "Not now" She hissed fiercely and returned her attention to the ceremony.

Oberyn glowered at Dove but she was now ignoring him, she was too busy observing her sister with anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

It was now Margaery's turn to be crowned, her grand gold antler crown was placed on her head and the Septon declared "I give you Queen Margaery of the Houses Tyrell and Baratheon, first of her name"

The applause began but this time it was louder, Margaery turned to face the crowd as the Kingdom's new Queen. Margaery's eyes found Dove and she smirked triumphantly at her. But instead of Dove frowning as Margaery hoped, Dove grinned wickedly at her before she began to laugh.

Margaery's smirk vanished and the crowd's clapping slowly began to stop, all eyes were on Dove whose laughter had become louder.

"Congratulations _little_ sister, I'm so happy" Dove called

Margaery smiled tightly knowing everyone was watching her and Dove. The applause resumed many believing Dove was actually congratulating Margaery, but the look in Dove's green eyes said differently.

As Joffrey and Margaery walked back down the Sept's aisle toward the exit, Oberyn rounded on Dove.

"Now can we talk?" He asked sarcastically

"Not here" Dove replied and calmly took Harvey's hand in hers "We shall speak later" She added and gave him a meaningful look.

Dove walked toward the exit with Harvey who asked "Why did you laugh Mum?"

"To wipe the smirk off your Aunt's face Harvey" Dove answered honestly

* * *

Dove sat beside Loras and Harvey laughing at a joke her brother had just told. They were sat in the palace gardens, hundreds of people were gathered for the coronation feast which was an elaborate event.

Tables were decked out in luxurious red silk cloths, every plate was made of solid gold and the crystal champagne flutes had been imported from Asshai. All together the coronation's dining set alone had cost the crown millions.

"It just screams wealth doesn't it?" Dove mused admiring her crystal champagne flute

"Yes but in a bad way" Loras replied and helped himself to one of the hundred exotic dishes available.

Dove on the other hand ate little, bread, cheese and a few grapes sat barely touched on her gold plate. She felt sick at the sight of Margaery and Joffrey glowing with happiness, but she reminded herself that she simply had to be patient. Tywin and Olenna had told her their plans were in place, all they wanted Dove to do was wait.

"When will the entertainment begin?" Harvey asked Dove after he finished his food.

"Shortly I think" Dove answered and affectionately tugged on one of his curls "Your hair has grown so quick, we'll have to cut it soon" She declared

"What do you think the main entertainment will be?" Harvey questioned

"I don't know" Dove frowned and the fact she didn't know, plus the fact Joffrey was grinning with barely contained dark glee, made her feel uneasy.

Oberyn lightly touched Dove's shoulder and she turned.

"Might I have a word?" Oberyn asked, his voice was calm but there was a storm brewing inside his dark eyes.

Dove debated a minute. She had been dreading this moment, knowing Oberyn would be furious with her because of her relationship with Tywin. But she knew he deserved an explanation, therefore she nodded her head in answer and stood up.

"I won't be long" Dove reassured Harvey and Loras before walking away with Oberyn.

Oberyn was bristling with anger but he waited until they were in a secluded spot, away from prying eyes to pounce of her.

"I think you owe me an explanation. Why Tywin Lannister? You could have had any man in the Seven Kingdoms, you could have had me-" Oberyn said quickly, his anger and confusion pouring into his words.

"Oh I could have had you, could I?" Dove laughed interrupting him "The man who fucked off to the other side of the world without even telling me" She hissed

"That's not fair" Oberyn retorted although guilt distorted his handsome features

"Not fair, no Oberyn what isn't fair is finding out from your brother that you had left me" Dove said lowly, hurt shining in her green-silver eyes "You've been gone for over two years Oberyn, did you honestly expect me to stay at home waiting for you to return?"

Oberyn ran a hand exasperated through his inky black hair, thinking about how he would explain or for that matter justify his actions. The moment he had seen Dove at Margaery's ball after years of being apart from her, he had realised leaving her had been a grave mistake and he bitterly regretted it.

"Dove I thought about writing to you so many times to explain" He paused drawing a shaking breath before continuing "Elia's death has damaged me beyond repair, I couldn't stay in Westeros where everything around me reminded me of her"

"Did I remind you of her, is that why you left me behind? When you looked at me were you reminded of the times the three of us spent together? I loved Elia too she was like a sister to me, and when she died I lost not only her but you as well" Dove looked up blinking away tears, the memory of the loss was still painful "I loved you Oberyn and you just left me" She added her voice trembling slightly

"And I love you, I still do, please Dove leave Tywin and come back to me" Oberyn implored and took Dove's hands in his.

"No Oberyn it's too late, you had my heart once and you broke it. I won't be giving you it ever again" Dove snapped and roughly pulled her hands free.

She stormed off away from Oberyn and the memory of the pain he'd caused her. She remembered what her grandmother had taught her and quickly pushed the pain aside, took a deep breath, lifted her chin proudly and made her way back to the heart of the celebration.

As Dove made her way back to her seat she noticed Tywin and Olenna had returned.

"Where have you been?" Tywin asked and Dove's stomach twisted uneasily, feeling as if Tywin's green-gold eyes saw straight through her.

"I was talking to Oberyn" She replied honestly, mainly because she didn't want to openly lie in front of Harvey. However she knew it would cause Tywin's wrath, after all it was a well-known fact Oberyn hated him.

"Why?" Tywin questioned his tone dangerously cool.

"It's personal" Dove retorted fearlessly holding his icy glare.

Tywin was clearly about to responded when Joffrey interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to their new King who was grinning from ear to ear. Dove shifted closer to Harvey, whatever Joffrey was going to say next she knew she wouldn't like.

"My people, it is time to celebrate our new reign. A reign that will be completely different from the disastrous reign of the Targaryen's. Today is a victory for us all, it is a victory for peace, prosperity and change. Therefore to remind us of our triumph over the Targaryen dynasty, the Seven Kingdom's best actors are going to react that moment in history" Joffrey announced and sat back down beside Margaery

Dove looked sharply at Olenna whose expression informed Dove she had no idea what was about to happen. Tywin wasn't looking at them instead his eyes were focused on the actors who began to appear.

An actor clearly dressed as Robert Baratheon charged at another actor who was portraying Rheagar Targaryen.

" _The mighty Robert Baratheon faced Rhaegar Targaryen in battle, the Targaryen had kidnapped Lyanna Stark, Robert's betrothed and he wanted him to pay for carrying out such a despicable crime"_ The narrator began

The actors fought one another as other actors rushed onto the stage, a battle began and many in the audience clapped.

" _Whilst war raged between Targaryen and Baratheon, in King's Landing the feared Tywin Lannister and his men began to sack the city. Tywin Lannister had fooled the Mad King into believing he was there to help, seeing this his son Jamie Lannister plunged his sword into the Mad King's back ending his deadly reign"_

This scene was acted out but Dove wasn't watching it, her eyes were fixed of Joffrey who was smirking at Oberyn.

"Something bad is about to happen" Dove hissed "It involves Oberyn" She added and looked panicked at Loras. Without hesitating Loras stood up and made his way over to Oberyn, and just in time.

" _Once King Robert defeated Rheagar, there was the matter of his fair wife Elia Martell and her children"_

Time stood still for Dove as the actor playing Tywin yelled "KILL THEM!" and pointed at a beautiful actress who was cradling a baby in her arms as well as being accompanied by a child.

The actress look eerily like Elia, with her long jet black tresses, olive skin and wide dark eyes that were full of fear as a huge man portraying the Mountain advanced toward her. The actress screamed and held the baby protectively against her chest as the actor playing the Mountain lifted his sword.

Dove was shaking with horror, a red mist descended over her mind as her eyes found Joffrey who was laughing at Oberyn, as he was having to be restrained by Loras and two other men.

Dove briefly closed her eyes, the actress screams echoed in her head and Dove fought back tears as she knew this is what Elia would have sounded before she died. Dove's eyes snapped open and a rage like she had never known before exploded within her.

CRASH!

Everyone froze as Dove's table hit the floor, plates clattered, glass shattered and hundreds of pairs of eyes fixed on Dove.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared her whole body trembling with anger.

Joffrey had paled obviously not expecting such a dramatic reaction from Dove.

"We are simply recreating history my dear sister-in-law, no need to flip tables" Joffrey retorted trying to appear in control

"This is not history! This is you tormenting your subjects because you're a twisted little boy. Family members died in this war and you pass it off as entertainment!" Dove yelled, her voice was filled with authority and Tywin smirked at how regal she seemed.

"It's the truth! Your lover sentenced Elia Martell to death yet you criticize me for displaying it" Joffrey retorted with a shrug.

"I did not sentence Elia to die" Tywin interrupted "To paint me in this light is frankly unforgivable. You were not a part of this war, how can you possibly know what happened" He added scornfully

Dove had reached the actors now who were looking fearfully at her "I don't care what he's paying you I will double it if you leave the stage right now" Dove informed them and they scattered

"Don't walk away" Joffrey called to the actors but they had already fled, far more afraid of Dove and Tywin than him "I am your King and I order you to come back!" He shouted

"You're no King" Dove spat her green eyes filled with contempt

Gasps came from the audience as they continued to listen to this intense exchange.

"You will not speak to me in this manner, guards arrest her!" Joffrey commanded

Not a single guard moved.

"Guards! Arrest her!" Joffrey repeated but they still didn't move.

Dove began to laugh, it was a dark cunning laugh that caused the hairs of the back Margaery's neck to stand up.

"Dove stop" Margaery instructed summoning as much authority as she could into her voice

"Oh no little sister I'm just getting started" Dove chuckled and turned to her audience "Is this the type of monarch you want? The kind that decides that the tragic deaths of those we loved are just entertainment. Elia Martell and her children's death were one of many tragedies in the war, but it is a personal tragedy for myself and my dear friend Oberyn. Forgive me for ruining your meal but I couldn't stand by and watch Joffrey laugh at Oberyn's distress as heard the actress scream like Elia would have.

As many of you may know I was hit by a car a few weeks back and it was Joffrey who organised this attempt on my life. My own sister sat back and let it happen, she endangered me and my seven year old son. If I had not rolled my boy out of the way, the car would have hit him as well. My son Harvey has nightmares now, as do I wondering if my sister will let her husband nearly kill my child again. I don't know about you but I don't want to be ruled by monsters who pray of young children, turn on their own blood and torment those around them, as they have tormented Oberyn and myself today"

"Dove is right, and you can have a say in who you want to rule this country" Tywin added and made his way over to Dove.

Dove smiled bewitchingly at Tywin and slipped her hand into his

"No!" Joffrey exclaimed realising their intentions "I am the King not you and I do as I please, I will torment who I please"

"Not while I'm here" Dove said lowly

"Then perhaps we should change that" Joffrey replied menacingly

Joffrey advanced toward Dove, his eyes burning with hatred and he drew his ceremonial sword. Tywin pushed Dove behind him but as he did Oberyn Martell broke free of the men holding him, and pounced on Joffrey.

Before anyone could act, there was a flash of steel as Oberyn plunged his knife into Joffrey's throat.

"The Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts" Oberyn growled in Joffrey's ear.

Margaery and Cersei screamed in unison as Joffrey collapsed the floor, hot blood pouring from his neck. Dove was sprayed with blood but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes were on Margaery who was watching Joffrey die in his mother's arms, wondering if her sister believed she had intended for this to happen.

Tywin remaining cool and collected, turned to address the guards "Take Cersei and Margaery away" He instructed "And arrest Oberyn Martell" He added

"No" Dove gasped

Tywin gave her his most glacial glare and Dove flinched. The guards seized Oberyn, and Dove despite Tywin's warning stepped forward to defend him. Tywin grabbed her arm so harshly it took all Dove's strength not to cry out in pain.

"Do not intervene" Tywin snarled his fingers digging into her arm

Olenna appeared at Dove's side and leaned to whisper in Dove's ear "It's part of the plan Dove come away, Oberyn will be fine" She soothed

Dove looked over at Oberyn who was being put into handcuffs, his dark eyes found Dove's green ones and he winked playfully at her.

Confusion filled Dove's mind not understanding what plan Tywin and Olenna were brewing, it was then she finally noticed she was covered in Joffrey's blood.

"Come on let's get you in some clean clothes" Olenna said gently as if she was speaking to a child

Dove nodded her head and allowed Olenna to escort her away from the murder scene. Cersei was yelling threats for everyone to hear but the world had gone silent for Dove as she looked at the blood on her hands.

* * *

 _ **Please review! Thank you for your previous reviews.** **Sorry there wasn't much romance between Tywin and Dove in this chapter but there will be in the next few.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"She did better than I expected" Tywin said mildly to Olenna as they made their way to the tower of the hand. Tywin had been declared hand of the king as he could then rule in a Kings absence, Margaery fate was yet unknown.

"I should have known you knew that with Elia Martell was going to happen" Olenna sighed

"Does it matter if I knew or not? Dove displayed excellent authority and Oberyn disposed of Joffrey" Tywin remarked unemotionally

"Disposed of your grandson" Olenna quipped "Will Oberyn be executed? After all he committed treason"

"He will stand trial" Tywin answered his expression unreadable, however Olenna got the distinct impression he was pleased by this.

"Might I suggest you don't sentence him to death? Your future wife will never forgive you" Olenna informed him

"Were they lovers?" Tywin asked abruptly

"Not in that way" Olenna replied with a wry smile

They had reached the Tower of the Hand where one of the servants was waiting uneasily for them.

"Lord Hand, Miss Tyrell is inside waiting for you" The servant cleared his throat anxiously before adding "She seemed very distressed"

"I'll see to her, thank you" He replied dismissively and the servant scuttled away

"Would you like me to look in on her?" Olenna suggested concerned Tywin didn't have the ability to comfort someone

"No I'll deal with this, we shall speak later" Tywin declared

"Very well" Olenna said and walked off.

* * *

"Dove" Tywin called as she was nowhere to be seen

There was no response

"Dove" He called again, irritation blatantly obvious in his voice.

He entered the bedroom and in there he found Dove. She was sat on his bed with the duvet wrapped tightly around her and her green eyes were staring emptily at the wall.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to be alone" She whispered still not looking at him "I can leave if you want" She added and this time her eyes landed on Tywin.

Tywin sighed and seated himself on the edge of the bed "No" He replied simply and began removing his tie.

"No?" Dove echoed

"No I don't want you to leave" Tywin stated and gave her an exasperated look.

"Ok" Dove said softly and inched closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent of ink and something cool she still couldn't yet put her finger on. Her eyes closed briefly before a tear escaped them, she quickly wiped it away not wanting to appear weak in front of Tywin.

She drew her head back and looked into Tywin's expressionless face.

"How long are you planning on feeling sorry for yourself?" He asked unimpressed

Despite everything Dove laughed at his abruptness, everyone else had been treading on eggshells around her whereas Tywin knew that she needed someone to be harsh with her, in order to bring her back to her senses.

Without warning she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips "You're mean" She teased and pulled away.

A faint smirk tugged on Tywin's lips and he carefully tucked one of Dove's curls behind her ear "And you were rather impressive today"

"'Rather impressive'" Dove repeated sarcastically arching an elegant eyebrow at him

"Don't take that sarcastic tone with me girl" Tywin growled

"Don't call me girl" Dove warned

"Why what are you going to do?" Tywin challenged and swiftly pinned her beneath him.

Dove fought to free herself but it was futile, so she decided to change tactic. Swiftly she hooked her legs around his waist and arched her body against his. Pleased with her change of tact Tywin leant down and brought his lips to Dove's eager ones.

Tywin wrapped his arms around her body and Dove seized the opportunity. Using all of her body weight she pushed Tywin over and sat astride him. Dove grinned triumphantly at Tywin's unamused expression.

"Challenge accepted Miss Tyrell" He said coolly and pushed her over

Dove squirmed beneath him as Tywin grabbed his discarded tie and wrapped it around her wrists. He knotted Dove's hands together and tied them tightly to the bed frame.

"There that's better" Tywin smirked and stood up.

He gently trailed a finger along her cheek and Dove furiously snapped her teeth at it. Tywin resisted the urge to laugh before he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dove cried

"I have a meeting" Tywin said simply

"And you're just going to leave me here?" She exclaimed

"Yes, you're exactly where I want you to be" Tywin called and Dove heard the door slam shut

"Tywin Lannister!" Dove yelled pulling on her restrains "Oh you fucking arsehole!" She hissed

* * *

Tywin entered the Small Council chamber. The Council members Varys, Baelish, Maester Pycelle, Tyrion and Mace Tyrell were already gathered.

"Forgive my lateness, I had to deal with Miss Tyrell" He explained and took his seat at the head of the table

"Won't the lovely Dove Tyrell be joining us?" Varys asked

"No she's a little tied up at the moment" Tywin replied a cunning smile lurking in the corner of his mouth

"Well my Margaery is Queen, I don't understand why she has been locked up" Mace Tyrell said angrily not able to hold his silence any longer

"She hasn't been locked up, she has simply been advised not to leave her chambers" Baelish retorted with a wry smile

"Margaery has been caught up in the late Joffrey's disgraceful behaviour" Pycelle imputed

"It's true, the people have now turned against her" Varys stated and turned on the flat screen T.V

It showed live footage of the people protesting in the streets, many held up banners reading 'Dove for Queen'.

"They want Dove" Tyrion smirked "Well I like her she's intelligent, strong and sassy. Perfect qualities in a woman, wouldn't you agree father?"

"She would make a good Queen" Tywin replied mildly

"And if she married a main political player…" Baelish trailed off looking pointedly at Tywin

"Is it true you intend to wed?" Varys asked leaning forward, his interest heightened

"Yes she has agreed to the match" Tywin answered

"No I won't have that vile creature take the crown from my Margaery" Mace said puffing his chest and going red with anger

"Vile creature? Your daughter is anything but vile, she's a creature that inspires the devotion and loyalty of the people. She's hard working and has just that hint of cunning one needs to rule" Tyrion retorted quickly

"She's a scheming harlot-" Mace started

"Enough" Tywin snapped a terrifying icy rage settling in his unnerving pale green eyes "Leave us, you are no longer a member of the Small Council and you are stripped of your title Master of ships" He added without hesitation

"But-" Mace began horrified

Tywin held up his hand and Mace went silent. Now red with embarrassment Mace stood up and hurriedly left the Small council chamber.

"Would anyone else care to insult Miss Tyrell?" Tywin asked fiercely

Everyone remained silent.

"Good" Tywin said "Now with no heir the crown should pass to Joffrey's brother. However these horrid accusations about Cersei and Jamie have been found to be true, therefore Tommen and Myrcella are bastards. As consequence for their behaviour Cersei, Jamie and their children will be exiled to the North. Now as Margaery was married to a bastard she no longer has a rightful claim to the Throne. Renly is dead and so is Stannis, therefore there is no heir to the throne. As I am Hand of the King and there is no heir apparent it is my duty to take the Throne. Dove will be my Queen which will pacify the people and save us being thrown into another civil war. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"When will the coronation be?" Baelish grinned

* * *

 _Several years ago_

" _Come on fly" The boy taunted and poked the little girl hard._

" _Yeah fly Pigeon, that's why your mum named you after a pigeon isn't it" Another boy added and kicked her_

 _The girl was sat on the ground, her back resting against the wall, her knees tucked protectively against her and she was looking dead ahead, like the boys were beneath her notice. Oberyn watched the exchange, impressed at how the girl made herself appear superior to those who clearly had a strength and size advantage over her._

" _Come on Pigeon, flap your wings and fly"_

" _Or what?" The girl asked her voice betraying utter contempt_

" _Or this" The boy grinned and pored his drink over her head_

 _The girl jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground. The boy cried out shocked before yelping in pain as the girl punched him in the nose._

 _Oberyn rushed over and dragged the girl off him. She fought Oberyn by lashing out with her legs and managing to kick Oberyn harshly in the shin._

" _Hey I'm on your side" Oberyn snapped and released her._

 _The girl turned around to face him and her green catlike eyes fixed angrily into Oberyn's._

" _I had it under control" She hissed_

" _Of course you did" Oberyn smirked gesturing to her soaked clothes and wet hair._

" _You'll pay for that" The other boy started and made his way toward the girl. Oberyn stepped into his path and punched him so forcefully the boy was knocked clean off his feet._

" _You know we are going to get into trouble for this" The girl sighed admiring their handiwork, both boys were still on the ground._

" _I know Pigeon" Oberyn smiled_

" _That's not my name" The girl frowned_

" _What is your name?" Oberyn asked interested_

" _Dove. Dove Tyrell" She informed him and outstretched her hand_

* * *

 _Later Oberyn and Dove sat outside the headmistress's office waiting for their parents to collect them. But the person that came to collect Dove was her grandmother Olenna and Oberyn witnessed Dove physically exhale in relief._

" _Fighting in the playground, I thought I'd taught you better?" Olenna scolded arching one of her eyebrows at Dove._

" _I'm sorry grandmother" Dove answered and looked guiltily at her feet_

" _So you should be. But the important thing is, did you really break that boy's nose?" Olenna asked wrapping her arm around Dove shoulders_

" _Yes" Dove replied lifting her chin proudly_

" _That's my girl" Olenna chuckled "But it can't happen again, remember you're my granddaughter and my granddaughter doesn't engage in brawls like a peasant. One day you will rise above them all, until them you have to be patient and find more cunning ways to beat them"_

" _Yes grandmother" Dove said solemnly_

" _Right come along then" Olenna said and stood up, holding out her hand for Dove._

" _Will I see you again?" Dove asked Oberyn as she began to walk away with Olenna._

" _Is the sky blue?" Oberyn teased and winked playfully at her._

* * *

Oberyn sat leisurely in his cell, still wearing his blood splattered clothing. The door creaked open but Oberyn was disappointed that his visitor was Tywin, not Dove as he'd hoped.

"Well I'm flattered the mighty Tywin Lannister has lowered himself enough to visit the murderer of his grandson" Oberyn smirked

"I'm here to inform you that you will stand trial" Tywin said unmoved by Oberyn's remark

"Excellent that should be fun" Oberyn said mischievously

"The trial is just a performance, the verdict will declare you were acting out of defence for the future Queen, who is also an old friend of yours-" Tywin informed him before Oberyn interrupted

"Old friend? Oh Tywin, Dove and I are much more than old friends" Oberyn taunted "You may have Dove now but you will never have what we share, Dove is my kindred spirit, my first love and friend. You think by offering her a crown she will give you her heart?"

"It's not her heart I want" Tywin answered "I needed a suitable Queen and Dove provides me with that"

"Of course that's the only reason you want her" Oberyn said sarcastically and rolled his eyes not believing Tywin "Please, you want her for the same reason every other man does. An exquisite jewel like Dove is a rare find and every man who has ever encountered her has rushed to claim her. What makes you so different from them?"

"She said yes to me" Tywin sneered "You might be her first love but you were foolish enough to let her go. Whereas she will not only be my wife but my Queen, our children will be royalty. Tell me Oberyn where do you fit in that picture? From now on you will be nothing more to her than an old flame. Perhaps instead of taunting me you should be thinking of how you allowed such an 'exquisite jewel' to slip through your fingers"

Oberyn glared at Tywin who simply smirked triumphantly at him, knowing he had won this round.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tywin walked into his bedroom and smirked at Dove, she was still tied up and was now glowering with anger.

" _Untie me_ " She hissed

A wicked gleam settled in Tywin's eyes but he made no move to untie her. Dove narrowed her green eyes at him, at the same time wondering how she was going to get out of this.

"Now Miss Tyrell is there any need for you to take that tone with me?" Tywin asked "Where are your manners?" He added

"Tywin untie me now" Dove snapped

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" Tywin questioned deliberately tormenting her

Dove closed her eyes and clenched her jaw angrily before uttering "Please"

Tywin's gold flecked green eyes briefly flashed with triumph before he made his way to the bed and began to untie Dove.

"Now was that so difficult?" He asked his voice betraying the slightest hint amusement

Dove's first hand was released and as quick as a cat she slapped Tywin on the cheek before abruptly kissing him full on the lips, when she broke away a cunning smile played on her lips.

"If you want to play games Tywin I think you need to remember who you are dealing with" She said her voice soft and suggestive

"Oh Miss Tyrell I don't play games, I win them" Tywin replied darkly. He swiftly seized the hand that had slapped him and brought it to meet her other hand, he then knotted his tie around them once more "I think I'll leave you here for a bit longer until you realise that" He added without any hint of emotion.

Dove squirmed beneath her restraints, she was now beyond furious that Tywin had scored yet another point against her. Enjoying his accomplishment Tywin stood up and watched Dove fight to be free. His cheek was stinging from her slap which had taken him by surprise, no one had ever dared to strike him before except for in battle.

"I'll scream" Dove warned

"Please feel free to" Tywin smirked knowing it would achieve nothing

Dove growled in frustration and Tywin had to supress a chuckle. He stepped forward and gently ran his knuckle across Dove's cheek, down to her throat before stopping at her breasts. Dove stilled unsure what he was going to do next.

Dove had changed out of her coronation red dress as it was now stained with blood and wore a plain black shirt dress that buttoned at the front. Tywin's eyes found hers and Dove gasped at the carnal look in his eyes.

"Interesting choice of attire Miss Tyrell" Tywin said lowly and undid the first button

"I assure you I did not choose this dress with this particular situation in mind" Dove said breathlessly as Tywin undid another button

"What situation did you have mind?" Tywin asked sounding almost bored as he undid another two buttons therefore exposing Dove's breasts.

"One involving tangled sheets and screams of pleasure" She answered with a naughty smile

Tywin had undone all the buttons now and he pushed the dress material to one side so he had a better view of Dove's body. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching lace panties, Tywin could feel himself hardening just at the sight of her.

"In this situation did you need these?" He asked hooking his fingers through her lace panties.

"No" Dove breathed

"Then I think we should dispose of them" Tywin said and began to removing them, pulling them tantalisingly slowly down her legs.

Tywin tossed them carelessly aside and Dove pulled on her restraints again, the atmosphere between them now charged with lust.

"Untie me" She breathed desire curling up inside the pit of her stomach

Tywin shook his head and admired the siren in his bed "You are a beautiful creature Dove" He said quietly

"Was that a compliment or a statement?" Dove teased causing an amused smile to flicker briefly across Tywin's lips.

"Both" He answered and freed her hands.

Dove's lips found Tywin's whilst her now free hands tore open his shirt, buttons flew in all directions but neither of them cared. They rolled into the centre of the bed with Tywin making sure Dove was beneath him as their kiss became more intense. Dove wrapped her legs around him and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Tywin broke their kiss and planted fiery kisses on her neck, Dove groaned in response. Tywin trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone before reaching her breasts. Dove's body buckled when Tywin's tongue swirled around her nipple, Tywin smirked enjoying the effect he had on her.

"Don't look so smug" Dove scolded although her voice was low and filled with want.

"I'm just merely revelling in the effect I have on you Miss Tyrell" Tywin retorted running his hands over her creamy skin

"And I can feel the exact extent of that revelling" Dove replied and her hand rested lightly over his erection. Slowly she began to undo his trousers, her eyes burning into his "I want you inside me" She whispered sensually as she pushed his trousers down.

"Your wish is my command" Tywin taunted and swiftly thrust inside her.

Dove released a small gasp of pleasure and Tywin began his relentless pace losing himself to Dove.

* * *

Dove rested her head on Tywin's chest, she could hear his heartbeat and it had a surprisingly soothing effect on her.

"I feel safe when I'm with you" She admitted sleepily

Before Tywin could respond there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Dove asked yawning

"I don't know but one of the guards should deal with it" Tywin answered but there was another knock.

"Hmm I'm intrigued" Dove said and shot Tywin a playful smile before standing up. She pulled one of the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around her naked frame.

She made her way to the door her bare feet padding on the stone floor, she tried to bring some order to her tangled hair but it was useless.

Dove answered the door and there about to knock again stood Tyrion.

"Tyrion why is it whenever we meet I'm always partially dressed?" Dove asked playfully

"Perhaps you're trying to tell me something" Tyrion teased

"Hmm don't flatter yourself" Dove said amused and stepped aside so Tyrion could enter the room

"A man can dream Miss Tyrell" Tyrion replied "Is my father around?" He asked getting to the point

"Why are you finding my company dull?" Dove replied arching an eyebrow at him

"On the contrary I find your company rather refreshing however I need to discuss something with my father"

"I take it it's an important matter considering you chosen to visit him at this hour?" Dove asked giving him a pointed look

"Yes however I am surprised to find anyone still awake at this hour, what could you possibly be doing?" He countered giving her an equally pointed look

Unfazed and rather enjoying their banter Dove pursed her lips in amusement and took a step closer to Tyrion.

"It's called fucking" She whispered her green eyes dancing with mischief

Tyrion grinned at Dove liking how fearless she was and he could now see why his father, or any man for that matter could be bewitched by her.

"Well seen as you're here with me, I assume my father is no longer engaged in that activity and therefore free to talk?" Tyrion questioned returning to the reason why he was there

"Yes I'll go get him" Dove answered and walked toward the bedroom but not before dropping her sheet.

Tyrion felt his jaw drop as he watched a stark naked Dove saunter into the bedroom. Moments later Tywin appeared with a thunderous expression on his face.

"Close your mouth Tyrion" Tywin said icily

Tyrion obeyed just as Dove reappeared to collect her sheet.

"I'll leave you two to discuss business" She said smoothly and headed back toward the bedroom "I hope I fulfilled certain aspects of your dream Tyrion" She called naughtily

Tyrion grinned but it quickly faded when he returned his attention to his father. Tywin was glowering at him, feeling as if those unnerving pale green eyes were looking into his very soul.

"What do you want Tyrion?" Tywin asked sternly

"I want to discuss Jamie's fate" Tyrion said seriously

* * *

Tywin sat on the Iron Throne, Dove was sat at his right just below the throne but the symbolic nature of her seating reignited Margaery's anger.

Whilst Margaery was still in her coronation clothes which we now dirty as well as her hair being a mess, Dove looked as fresh as a summers' morning. She wore a cream blouse and a pale rose floaty skirt as well as matching cream heels. Her hair was in a simple braid which she had pulled over her shoulder and her rose necklace rested proudly between her breasts.

Dove's expression appeared practically serene from afar but as Margaery neared her she witnessed the iciness in her eyes.

"Is no one going to bow to their rightful Queen?" Margaery asked indignantly

"You are not the rightful Queen" Tywin retorted simply

A few members of the Court chuckled and the corner of Dove's mouth curved upward ever so slightly.

"Have you forgotten my coronation? Then I suppose at your age Tywin you can't help becoming senile" Margaery said tartly

Tywin looked at her impassively as if she was of no importance to him before continuing.

"You married a bastard born of incest who had no right to the throne, therefore neither do you" He said his voice even therefore betraying no emotion.

"Are you forgetting it's your children who had the incestuous relationship?" Margaery asked scornfully

"Cersei and Jamie will be punished accordingly" Tywin stated and gave Margaery a withering look.

"And what about me? You think I'll just slip of quietly to Highgarden-" She began

"Highgarden? What makes you think you'll be sent there?" Dove interrupted dark amusement in her eyes

"Finally the whore speaks" Margaery sneered and a few members of the crowd made noises of disapproval at her insult.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones" Dove replied mildly raising a few laughs although the comment had stung her.

"You are banished from Court, you will travel to Lannisport and will remain there until instructed otherwise" Tywin declared

Margaery went pale her dreams of being an adored Queen now shattered.

"Lannisport" Margaery breathed horrified knowing it was just south of Casterly Rock, Tywin's seat of power.

"Yes Lannisport" Dove said coolly

"But I'm the Queen" Margaery hissed "You can't do this!" She added her voice now raised

Tywin signalled to his guards and they made their way toward Margaery.

"No I am the Queen! Get your hands off me!" Margaery cried as one of the guards took hold of her arm and dragged her away "Father don't let them do this!" She yelled at Mace

Mace stepped up to the throne "Tywin please she didn't know Joffrey was a bastard don't punish her for being unaware of the truth" He implored

The Throne room descended into silence, everyone was holding their breath wondering what Tywin would say next.

Dove sighed dramatically and stood up. All eyes landed on her as she walked slowly toward the Iron Throne, her high heels clicking eerily on the stone floor.

 ** _Click. Click. Click._**

Tywin turned to look at her as she approached.

 _ **Click. Click. Click.** _

"My love" She said huskily when she reached Tywin. She dipped down to place a chaste kiss on Tywin's cheek, her rose pink lips brushing against his skin as gentle as the softest feather.

She stood back up her green eyes fixed into Tywin's and a silent understanding passed between them.

Dove stepped away and circled the Iron Throne.

"Mace Tyrell" Tywin said coolly

 ** _Click. Click. Click._**

"You will accompany your daughter in her banishment" Tywin announced and members of the court gasped

"No!" Mace cried in horror

 ** _Click. Click. Click._**

Dove came to a halt and stood beside Tywin, she rested her hand lightly on his arm therefore signalling her authority. Mace looked furiously at her whilst she radiated indifference.

"You!" Mace exclaimed angrily and pointed a finger threateningly at Dove "You did this you scheming, traitorous harlot!" He bellowed

"A traitor am I?" Dove asked softly and her lips curled into an amused smile "Who have I betrayed exactly?"

"Your family!" Mace shouted as the guards began escorting him away

"But my dear Mace I thought I was no daughter of yours?" Dove questioned and tilted her head playfully to one side causing Mace's face to pale.

"Dove please you could stop this!" Margaery called in one last desperate attempt to avoid banishment

"Just like you could have stopped Joffrey from trying to hurt me and my son" Dove retorted fiercely "Karma my dear Margaery" She added darkly and released a small cold unnerving laugh.

Margaery looked stunned as Dove walked back to her chair and sat back down with the grace of a Queen.

Tywin felt slight admiration for how ruthless Dove could be and he signalled dismissively to the guards for Margaery and Mace to be taken away. Only Mace called for help, Margaery remained silent now realising the extent of the damage her actions had caused.

Dove looked dead ahead seemingly unmoved by her families pleas and now every member of the court could see how dangerous she could be if crossed.

* * *

Dove strolled through the palace gardens now the court session had concluded, gardens were where she felt the most relaxed and after such an draining court session she wanted nothing more than to relax. Tywin had declared that Cersei and her children were to be banished to the North, Oberyn was to stand trial and the date for her wedding and coronation had been set. She plucked a beautiful pink peony and inhaled its scent as Tyrion rounded the corner accompanied by Bronn.

"Tyrion we meet again" Dove smirked as he neared her.

"Miss Tyrell you are wearing clothes I'm impressed" Tyrion replied with a smile

"Call me Dove" She instructed returning his smile

"After you marry my father I could call you mother?" Tyrion suggested

"That won't be necessary" Dove retorted her smile faltering

"But what is a young pretty thing like you doing marrying a man over twice your age?" Bronn asked abruptly giving Dove an appreciative glance.

"'Pretty thing'" Dove echoed mockingly "I'm a woman not a thing" She corrected sharply

"And I'm Bronn" He introduced not fazed by the icy look Dove was giving him and outstretched his hand.

"Miss Tyrell" Dove said and briefly shook his hand.

"Well Miss Tyrell I like your sharp tongue" Bronn grinned and Dove rolled her eyes exasperated at him

"Bronn would you mind giving me a moment alone with Dove?" Tyrion asked noticing Dove's exasperation

"Sure" Bronn shrugged and went to walk away. However before he left he paused next to Dove and leaned toward her "If you change your mind about just settling for the mighty Tywin Lannister I could think of a few uses for that sharp tongue of yours" He said lowly

"In your dreams Bronn" Dove said and pursed her lips amused at how determined Bronn was.

"Oh you will be in my dreams Miss Tyrell" Bronn grinned and winked at Dove before walking away.

"Do all men flirt with you?" Tyrion asked once they were alone

"Not all" Dove answered and her green eyes danced playfully "Now I noticed Tywin said nothing of Jamie's fate today and I can imagine that has something to do with your visit last night" She added and looked pointedly at him.

"You're a smart woman Dove" Tyrion commented

"No need to state the obvious Tyrion" She teased and Tyrion laughed

"As for my brother he's always been my father's favourite, so I didn't take much to convince him not to send him into exile" Tyrion paused trying to read Dove's expression but to no avail "His title as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard will be taken from him and he's to remain at Court to see your brother Loras take that title" He informed her

"Interesting" Dove mused as she absorbed this information

"I take it my father told you none of this" Tyrion guessed

"No he did not" Dove replied quietly although her expression remained unreadable

"You have a very good poker face Dove perhaps we put it to the test and play sometime?" Tyrion suggested trying to lighten the mood

"If you're prepared to lose" Dove smirked "But I prefer chess to poker" She informed him

"I've never played" Tyrion stated

"Really?" Dove asked surprised

"My father plays it therefore I've never seen the appeal" Tyrion declared

"Your relationship with Tywin is not a particularly good one is it?" Dove asked with a wry smile

"I believe it's similar to the one you have with yours" Tyrion answered

"Ah" Dove uttered

"Indeed" Tyrion said "What did my father think of your 'dramatics' last night?" He asked knowing his father was bound to be unimpressed

"He didn't approve" Dove answered her green eyes dancing with mischief

"Well I did and any woman who is brave enough to do that I want as a friend" Tyrion stated

"The let's be friends Tyrion" Dove replied and gave him a genuine smile

* * *

"Checkmate" Dove smiled

"It's not fair you always win" Harvey sighed

Dove had picked Harvey up from school and returned to her home to pack their belongings before they moved into the palace. But they had taken a break to eat and Dove had wanted to play a game of chess before she packed the chess set away. It was a beautiful chess set and one of Dove's few prized possessions, Olenna had bought her it after she finally won a game of chess against her.

"I used to play chess for hours with your great grandma when I was pregnant with you. She won for six months straight until I finally won. The more you play Harvey the more you learn, playing chess teaches you how to read other people and that is a very useful life skill. When you beat me at chess I know the lesson has been learned" Dove informed him

"Why is it so important to be able to read people Mum?" Harvey asked picking up on the seriousness in her voice

"So you are never caught unawares" Dove answered "Like I was" She added quietly

* * *

 _Years ago..._

 _"Have you been kissed before?" Dove asked Oberyn suddenly_

 _He was staying at Highgarden for the summer and he and Dove had barely spent a minute apart. They were currently laid in one of the fields of golden roses hidden amongst them._

 _"Yes" Oberyn answered, Dove was curled up against him and he was playing with one of her curls_

 _"Was there fireworks?" Dove questioned_

 _"No" Oberyn replied_

 _Dove looked up at Oberyn and his eyes focused on her full pink lips "Kiss me" Dove commanded noticing his look._

 _"What? No" Oberyn replied although he could feel his pulse quicken at the thought_

 _"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Dove asked pursing her lips in amusement_

 _"No I really want to, it's just if I do I don't know if I'll want to stop" Oberyn retorted his dark eyes burning into hers_

 _"I'm willing to take that risk" Dove smiled_

 _Daemon watched the Martell boy kiss Dove, his Dove. Years of planning were wasting away before Daemon's eyes, had he not been slowly gaining her trust, convincing her that he was the one for her, and now this boy was stealing her from him._

 _Daemon had encouraged their friendship at first but now two years since they had first met, and Oberyn was now seventeen and Dove was fifteen, it had become more than just a friendship. However Daemon could forgive Dove's liaison with Oberyn, she was young and bound to make mistakes before she realised he was the man for her not this Martell boy._

 _"Dove Tyrell!" Daemon called_

 _Dove sat up abruptly, her cheeks flushed as she realised Daemon had seen her kissing Oberyn._

 _"It's time for your singing lesson" Daemon informed her_

 _"Coming!" Dove answered and stood up._

 _As she made her way toward Daemon he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was becoming._

 _"Hi Uncle Daemon" Dove grinned as she reached him "What am I singing today?" She asked enthusiastically_

 _"The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Daemon replied_

 _"Interesting choice" Dove mused_

 _"Yes it is certainly interesting" Daemon responded lost in her mesmerising green-silver eyes_

* * *

 _**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**" _Drink as much wine as you like you're a grown woman now" Daemon encouraged his gaze running greedily over Dove's body._**

 ** _Dove smiled and drank more of the wine. Daemon watched her with a pleased expression on his face._**

 **" _You've become so beautiful, next to you other women appear dull" Daemon said softly as Dove's eyes began to droop "My beautiful songbird" He added and set his glass down._**

 ** _It was then she noticed that he hadn't touched his wine._**

 ** _Unease settled in the pit of Dove's stomach as she fought the drowsiness, her limbs felt heavy and her vision became unfocused._**

 **" _It's ok my songbird, go to sleep no one will know" Daemon instructed and stepped closer to her_**

 ** _Dove went to move away from him, she knew something was wrong but her legs wouldn't cooperate and she ended up on the floor with her limbs tangled together. Dove began to panic and opened her mouth to scream._**

 ** _Daemon's hand clamped down over her mouth muffling her screams._**

 **" _Don't scream. Don't spoil things my songbird I'm not going to hurt you, I love you" He crooned_**

 _ **Dove's eyes went wide with alarm but she couldn't move, she felt powerless as her own body left her vulnerable to whatever Daemon had planned.** _

"Dove wake up!"

Dove thrashed about and lashed out at whoever had hold of her. Her mind was still imprisoned in her nightmare.

 _ **She screamed but Daemon's hand kept them contained making her feel like she was choking on her own screams.** _

"Ouch that hurt. Dove wake up you're having a nightmare!"

Dove woke up suddenly gasping for breath, her eyes darted wildly around until the landed on Loras.

"Loras" Dove croaked and began to cry tears of relief

"Hey it's ok, you're ok" Loras soothed and pulled her into bear hug.

"I was so scared" Dove sobbed into his chest and Loras noticed she was trembling

"I know but you're ok, I'm here it was just a bad dream" He said his voice filled with reassurance

"But it wasn't just a bad dream, it was a memory" Dove informed him hoarsely

Loras held Dove tighter against him, he felt both angry and guilty at the same time "Dove I'm so sorry I should have protected you" He said fiercely

"Don't blame yourself no one knew what that monster had planned" Dove replied bitterly "Wait a minute how did you get in here the door was locked?" She asked bemused

"Oh umm, well I kind of broke down your door" Loras answered and gave her a sheepish smile

"You broke my door!" Dove exclaimed

"You were screaming I thought someone was torturing you" Loras replied defensively

"Someone is torturing me" Dove responded seriously "Why Loras? It's been seven years why do I still have these nightmares?" She asked her green eyes filled with confusion

"I don't know but he's dead Dove, he can never hurt you again" Loras retorted equally serious

"Mum?" Loras and Dove turned to see Harvey making his way toward them dressed in his pyjamas "Why is your door broken? And why were you screaming" He asked curiously

Harvey's quarters were next to Dove's or rather the Queen's quarters, she had spent the night without Tywin which made her wonder; if she had been with him would she have had the nightmare?

"Did I really scream that loud?" Dove questioned Loras

"Yes. I was scared about what I might find once I broke down your door" Loras admitted

Dove squeezed Loras' hand in reassurance and returned her attention to Harvey "I'm sorry I woke you little man, I had a nightmare and as for my door your Uncle broke it" She informed him

"It must have been a really bad nightmare" Harvey frowned and climbed onto the bed

"I've had worse" Dove shrugged. It was true though, not so long ago she had a reoccurring nightmare that the car that had hit her, had instead hit Harvey.

"Well I'm here now and I'll protect you from bad dreams" Harvey declared and his face scrunched in determination

Dove gave him one of her most affectionate smiles before she hugged him tightly.

"I love you little man" She whispered and tears threatened again

"Love you too Mum" Harvey replied "Umm Mum I can't breathe" He added

Dove laughed and released him.

"What about me? I broke down a very solid door for you, had my eardrums nearly burst because of your screams and instead of you telling me you love me, you hit me in your sleep instead!" Loras exclaimed dramatically and Harvey laughed.

"Aww little brother I love you too" Dove chuckled and embraced him "What time is it?" She asked once she released him

"Just after 8:30am, why?" Loras answered

"Fudge!" Dove exclaimed and launched out of bed

"Where do you have to be this early on a Saturday?" Loras questioned and he and Harvey shared a confused look.

"Breakfast meeting with Tywin" Dove called from her walk in wardrobe.

Loras heard a thud followed by Dove cursing softly.

"Are you ok?" Loras asked and shushed Harvey who was laughing

"Yeah and Harvey I can hear you" Dove replied. Harvey stopped laughing as she emerged from her wardrobe dressed in white jeans and an oversized pale pink blouse.

"Umm Sis you might want to do something with your hair" Loras mumbled

Dove looked in the mirror and gasped, both Loras and Harvey began to laugh at her horrified expression. Dove glared at them and their laughing intensified.

"Oh grow up" She sighed and began pulling her hair into a messy bun.

* * *

"You're late" Tywin stated frostily, he was sat at his desk with a pile of documents by his side and didn't even look up as Dove walked into the room.

"Forgive me I overslept" Dove answered apprehensively noticing how Tywin was bristling with anger

"I don't like to be kept waiting" Tywin retorted and finally looked at her. The fury in his eyes subsided slightly as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and deathly pale complexion.

"I'm sorry" Dove mumbled not in the mood to protest and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Her stomach rumbled abruptly causing a small smile to creep onto her lips.

"I'll get the servants to bring us our breakfast" Tywin said noticing the rumbling

"Thank you" Dove uttered

Tywin stood up and made his way toward her. Gently he cupped one of Dove's cheeks in his hand "What's wrong?" He asked his voice stern but there was concern in his eyes.

"Nothing" Dove answered dismissively and pulled away.

Tywin caught her wrist and pulled her back toward him.

"Tell me" He instructed firmly and Dove paused before replying.

"I have nightmares, flashbacks actually" She admitted knowing Tywin wouldn't let the subject drop

"Flashbacks of what exactly?" Tywin pressed

Dove shook her head and wouldn't look into Tywin's intense gaze.

"I can't talk about it, not today" She said softly and Tywin noticed the tears threating in her beautiful green silver streaked eyes.

Unsure what to do he decided to pull Dove closer before folding her into his arms. Dove whole body relaxed as she buried her head in his chest, when she was with Tywin she felt safe and that her horrors were truly in her past.

* * *

"The last of Margaery's and Mace's belongings are being removed today" Tywin informed Dove who was sat on his right eating granola topped with Greek yoghurt.

"How is the public reacting to their exile?" She enquired

"Quite well from what my sources have told me" Tywin answered and poured himself and Dove a cup of coffee.

"One of the Guards informed me there is food shortages in the City. I was thinking about setting up a charity that could help, for example offering food parcels to struggling families" Dove declared

"And who would fund this charity?" Tywin asked

"I was hoping the Crown and we could host fundraising events and appeals" Dove responded

"And do you think the Crown could afford such an expense?" Tywin questioned his tone slightly patronizing.

"I intend to ask that question at the Small Council meeting" Dove retorted and shot him a mischievous smile before popping a red berry in her mouth.

"Very well, the meeting is in an hour can I trust you to get there on time?" Tywin said frowning at her

"Yes so long as you don't tie me up" Dove replied naughtily

"Hmm don't temp me" Tywin retorted and Dove's smile widened.

* * *

"Miss Tyrell how nice of you to join us, it will be a pleasure to have the opinion of such an intelligent woman on Council matters" Varys said brightly as Dove entered the Small Council chamber her arm linked with Tywin's.

"Good morning Varys" Dove said pleasantly although her green-silver eyes were cool.

Dove went to take her seat but as she did Baelish rushed to pull out her chair for her. Dove paused and arched a questioning eyebrow at Baelish.

"Varys is right it is a pleasure to have the woman who has saved this country from Civil War at one of our humble Council meetings" Baelish said slickly

Dove narrowed her eyes at Baelish before she turned to address the other Small Council members "Would anyone else like to compliment me?" She asked sarcastically

"Well all that's left to compliment is your arse, which I must say looks particularly fine in those jeans. Why is it so pert, do you do Pilates or…" Tyrion trailed off.

"Why thank you Tyrion and I do squats" Dove laughed genuinely amused and took her seat.

She looked over at Tywin who now had a stony expression on his face.

"If you're quite finished" He said icily as he sat down and everyone except Dove couldn't hold his gaze.

"Don't be so grumpy Tywin it's just a bit of harmless teasing" She scolded and pouted prettily at him.

The others didn't hide their shock at someone being brave enough to publically scold Tywin Lannister. They then looked quickly at Tywin waiting to see how he would react.

"Small Council meetings are a serious matter, there is no place for 'harmless teasing'" Tywin retorted scornfully

Dove gave Tywin a glacial stare not too dissimilar from his own.

"Life is too short to be serious all the time Mr Lannister" She said her voice clipped and cold

"If you don't like how I conduct my Small Council meetings you know where the door is Miss Tyrell" Tywin replied frostily

Dove's green eyes flashed challengingly before she slowly stood up.

"I am the future Queen and I shall attend _our_ Small Council meetings and behave as I wish whether you like it or not" She breathed, her voice dangerously quite but everyone heard as they were hanging on to her every word.

Dove then made her way toward the opposite end of the table where Tyrion was sitting. Understanding her plan and enjoying watching his Father being rivalled Tyrion stood up and allowed Dove to sit down, she was now sat opposite Tywin therefore making them equals at the table.

"Well I believe that is 'check' to Miss Tyrell" Baelish smirked as Tywin and Dove glared at one another.

"Yes now I must ask what is to be Oberyn Martell's fate" Varys inputted and diverted the couple's attention away from one another.

"He will stand trial, I will reside as Head Judge, Olenna Tyrell will be the second and Dove the third" Tywin stated

Dove's eyebrows shot up, this was news to her.

"And when will his trial take place?" Maester Pycelle

"Monday" Tywin informed him

Dove pursed her lips feeling unimpressed that Tywin had just assumed she would be a judge.

"Who is to be Master of Ships now Mace Tyrell has left us?" Varys questioned

"Tyrion will hold the title for now" Tywin answered

"I'm flattered" Tyrion said sarcastically "Let's hope I don't meet the same fate as my predecessor" He added and looked meaningfully at Dove.

"Is there anything more to discuss?" Tywin enquired ignoring Tyrion's comment

"Yes" Dove said and smirked at him "I wanted ask you Baelish as you are Master of coin if it would be possible for the Crown to set up a charity"

"Why would there be any need for such a thing?" Master Pycelle said looking bemused but it was clear he was trying to dismiss the idea and therefore Dove.

"There have been reports of people dying of hunger in the streets whilst we sit here planning lavish wedding and coronation feasts. The Crown's charity would deal solely with hunger by providing food banks and parcels, as well as looking for a solution to the food shortages" Dove responded and looked coolly at Pycelle.

"I think that is an excellent idea" Tyrion declared

"So do I and there is more than enough funds for you to set up a charity Miss Tyrell" Baelish agreed

"Wonderful" Dove purred "Is that everything gentlemen because I promised to take my son to the beach?" She asked

"I believe we have discussed everything" Varys said looking around for confirmation and everyone made noises of agreement.

Dove stood up and Baelish, Tyrion and Varys politely followed suit. Dove nodded to them acknowledging their actions and exited the Council chamber without even a backward glance at Tywin.

* * *

"I have selected a personal stylist for you he will be arriving on Monday. Your wedding dress has nearly been completed and I have arranged you final fitting for Tuesday at 11:00am. Every client has taken it well that you can no longer be a wedding planner if you are to be Queen, however it did help they were compensated. Also 'Kingdom' magazine have requested an exclusive interview with you, and finally Harvey's parents evening is on Wednesday 4:00pm-9:00pm"

Olenna listed all this as she and Dove walked along the beach, Harvey had ran ahead with Loras. A few bodyguards trailed behind them but the beach was deserted except for them.

"I feel like I should be writing this down" Dove said playfully. She had changed into denim high-waisted shorts, a grey vest, and large sunglasses.

"No need I've synced the information to your online diary" Olenna said efficiently

"Now I know where I get my organisation skills from" Dove teased and twirled with her rose necklace.

"Indeed" Olenna mused "Loras told me you had a flashback last night" She added gently

Dove paused to pick up a shell so she didn't have to look at Olenna.

"Fear isn't weakness Dove" Olenna said softly

"And yet it feels like it" Dove said her voice was firm but Olenna saw the pain in her eyes.

"Mum!" Harvey exclaimed and ran toward her "Come on you need to see this" He said and grabbed her hand.

"See what?" Dove cried as Harvey dragged her away from Olenna.

Olenna sighed and watched her family, they all looked so carefree but she knew differently. One of bodyguards caught her up and she turned to speak to him.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to teach my granddaughter self-defence? To be Queen is a dangerous business after all" She said believing Dove would feel better if she was taught how to defend herself instead of relying on hired guards.

"Might I suggest her brother he is after all the best at hand to hand combat" The bodyguard answered

"No Loras will be too soft on her. I need someone who won't be afraid to be brutal with her because if she is attacked I can guarantee they will be" Olenna replied

"Bronn would be your best option Mam" The other guard said "He's as brutal as they come and will do anything for the right price" He added ignoring the frown the first bodyguard was giving him.

"It sounds like I need to arrange a meeting with this Bronn then" Olenna mused

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys I'm super sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life has been hectic! Anyway I've started a writing course so if updates are a bit slower its because I'm juggling work, my course and this! But I love you guys so read and enjoy! Oh I'm also debating over a few plot twists...**_

* * *

Dove was sat in a huge bubble filled bath, hugging her knees to her chest. She stared emptily into space recent events weighing heavily on her mind. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and her new maid Fiona spoke.

"Miss Tyrell, Petyr Baelish is asking to see you"

Dove groaned and sank deeper into the rose scented bubbles.

"Miss?" Fiona questioned

"Send him in" Dove answered

"But-" Fiona began sounding shocked

"Send him in" Dove repeated more forcefully not in the mood to be questioned.

Minutes later the door opened and Baelish swooped into the room. His devious eyes landed on Dove who regarded him coolly, his eyebrows shot up briefly at Dove's clear lack of clothing but other than that his face remained a cunning mask.

"And what have I done to deserve this pleasure Baelish?" Dove called

"Others might believe that the pleasure is all mine" Baelish answered and gestured to the bath.

"But we aren't like others" Dove retorted with a mischievous smile.

"True" Baelish agreed his eyes never once leaving hers.

"What do you want Baelish?" Dove questioned, of all the people she had met she found Baelish the most unsettling and wanted to end their meeting as soon as possible.

"I'm here to propose an alliance" He informed her smoothly.

Dove chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Baelish I trust you about as far as I can throw you" She stated playfully but there was a warning in her eyes.

"The feeling is mutual Miss Tyrell" Baelish smirked and began to waltz towards her. Dove watched him carefully, he reminded her of a scavenger confidently prowling towards a predator who had just made a kill.

"Tell me Baelish does your smug smile come naturally or do you practice in front of the mirror?" She asked dryly.

"You sound like your grandmother" Baelish laughed but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you" Dove replied as Baelish reached her, he casually seated himself on the edge of the bath and gave Dove one of his signature smug smiles.

"It's a pity Olenna has allowed your beauty to be dulled by that sharp tongue. Otherwise you would have been quite the prized rose" Baelish said softly and gently ran a finger across Dove's pale cheek.

Dove flinched away and quickly seized Baelish's finger her eyes blazing with silent rage. She sharply twisted his finger back and a strangled hiss of pain escaped Baelish's lips.

"Don't touch what you can't afford Petyr" Dove growled and twisted his finger further back "If you dare do that again everyone will start calling you Nofingers" She added fiercely

"Yes I forgot you only liaise with wealthy men like Tywin Lannister, how much exactly do you cost him a night?" Baelish asked nastily attempting not to buckle under the pressure Dove was applying to his finger.

"You could give me my weight in gold and I'd never be yours Baelish" Dove hissed and released him but not before giving him a contemptuous look.

"Very well I can't say I'm not surprised besides deep down I'm only attracted to your potential power" Baelish admitted as he rubbed some feeling back into his abused finger.

"Ah yes that brings us back to your proposal" Dove stated and squeezed some body wash into the palm of her hand.

"You'll need an ally who has spies across the Seven Kingdoms once you're queen" Baelish declared his clever eyes watching Dove rub body wash along her arms, shoulders and chest.

"Which leaves either you or Varys, I truly am spoilt for choice" Dove retorted sarcastically and splashed water over herself therefore clearing away the body wash.

"On Varys' chess board you will merely be a pawn but on mine you would be the Queen" Baelish stated honestly.

"Well I'm flattered but I won't be anyone's chess piece" Dove bit back.

Baelish and Dove both remained silent for a moment before Baelish ended it.

"Do you realise that you have the same cold calculated stare as Tywin?" He queried

"Perhaps it's because we both have green eyes" Dove answered without missing a beat.

Baelish smiled as if he was enjoying a private joke before continuing.

"We were allies once Dove, why are you so hesitant this time?" He asked her, his dark eyes fixing confidently into her green ones.

Dove stood up so she now towered over Baelish, water trickled off her naked body and her lips curved into a cunning smile.

"Everything is different this time Baelish, you said so yourself. I'm no longer a pawn, I'm a Queen"

Baelish smiled at her words and outstretched his hand for her. Dove took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the bath. Baelish the proceeded to leave her side and retrieve her robe.

"A word of advice for the future Queen" Baelish began and moved behind Dove to help her into her robe. She slipped her arms into it and Baelish lifted it onto her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders and he lent forward so his lips were inches from her ear.

"Do not underestimate me" He hissed and his hands tightened threateningly on her shoulders.

Dove did not flinch instead she laughed icily and turned to face Baelish. She pressed her body against his and her lips hovered a breath away from Baelish's.

"Darling take my advice, don't overestimate your power or someone may have to bring you back to reality" Dove purred and chastely trailed her lips over his "You have no idea who you are dealing with" She added darkly before walking away toward the door.

Dove opened it and gave Baelish her most winning smile.

"Our meeting is over, good night Baelish" She said cheerfully

Baelish smirked and made his way to the door, but not before pausing beside Dove one last time.

"I believe its check for now Miss Tyrell, until next time" He said silkily and then swiftly exited.

Once he was gone Dove exhaled and tightened her robe, more than relieved that their duel was over.

* * *

"Ok so you've done your homework?" Dove questioned as she tucked Harvey into bed.

"Yes" He answered

"All of it?" Dove pressed arching an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Yes, grandmother Olenna helped me. Then she taught me all about the different poisons there is-" Harvey began enthusiastically.

"She did what?" Dove exclaimed

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you about that" Harvey retorted sheepishly

"I bet you weren't, I think I need to have words with grandmother regarding appropriate topics for appropriate ages" Dove responded trying not to laugh, she couldn't believe Olenna had spent the afternoon teaching her seven year old about poisons whilst she looked over data regarding her charity idea.

"No don't Mum it was really interesting, please" Harvey cried and pouted at her.

"Ugh who can say no to that face" Dove chuckled and ruffled Harvey's curls "Fine just this once I'll pretend you didn't tell me"

"Yay you're the best" Harvey beamed and threw himself into Dove's arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you as I used to" Dove sighed and hugged him tightly back before releasing him.

"It's ok Mum, I know you're busy with your queen stuff" Harvey replied brightly

"I know but that's still no excuse. I promise to make more time for you and me, ok?"

"Ok" Harvey grinned

"It's a plan then" Dove smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead before standing up.

"Goodnight Mum" Harvey said sleepily and snuggled into bed.

"Goodnight, oh did you brush your teeth?" Dove questioned just remembering when she reached the door

"Yes Mum" Harvey sighed

"Just checking" Dove retorted "Goodnight" She added and turned off the light.

As she excited Harvey's room her phone buzzed. Dove pulled it out of her jean's pocket and saw that she had a text from Tywin.

* * *

 **I hope you have not forgotten**  
 **our meeting.**

* * *

 **Dear Grumpy,**

 **Of course I haven't forgotten!**  
 **I'll see you at 8:00pm.**

 **Love,**

 **Your future Queen.**

* * *

 **Don't sass me girl**

* * *

 **Don't call me girl!**

* * *

 **You called me grumpy.**

* * *

 **That's because you are!**  
 **I on the other hand am**  
 **not a girl, I'm a woman.**

* * *

 **Don't sass me woman.**

* * *

 **Much better.**  
 **But don't tell me what**  
 **to do grumpy.**

* * *

 **You're maddening.**

* * *

 **So are you!**

* * *

A minute or so past and Dove realised he wasn't going to reply. She contemplated what to do, if she met him she would be letting him get away with his demeaning behaviour in the Small Council meeting. A devious plan formed in Dove's mind and she quickly searched for Sansa's number in her contacts.

* * *

Dove's scarlet lips curled into a provocative smile as she sauntered toward Tywin. She was wearing a red skater dress that flattered every curve and heels that seemed impossibly high.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Tywin queried although his voice was slightly hoarse as he drank in the sight of her.

"For meeting you maybe" Dove shrugged and twirled for Tywin "But not for a girl's night out" She added softly

"Excuse me?" Tywin asked as Dove continued to stalk toward him with a predatory look in her eyes.

"You heard me my love" Dove said silkily and seated herself on Tywin's lap. Tywin's hands instinctively ran up Dove's thighs but she swiftly seized them "You thought you could patronize me in front of our Small Council and I wouldn't punish you? Oh Tywin I thought you were intelligent" She purred and roughly pushed away from him.

"I don't know when I'll be back so don't stay up for me baby" Dove said calmly as she strutted toward the door.

Tywin watched her, utterly stunned by her behaviour and before he could stop her, Dove blew him a kiss and was gone.

* * *

Dove clinked glasses with Sansa, they were in Kings Landing's hottest nightclub drinking their third cocktail. Sansa wore a gorgeous white strapless dress and heels as high as Dove's.

"Tywin is so pissed with me right now" Dove giggled still revelling in her earlier performance

"Let him be, he shouldn't treat you like he did" Sansa replied, Dove had told her what had happened in the Small Council chamber.

"He's the most maddening man I have ever met and I've met a lot of men" Dove smirked

"That's what I thought about Sandor before we got married" Sansa stated

"Is he less maddening now you're married?" Dove asked curiously

"No" Sansa scoffed and she and Dove burst into laughter.

"It's not funny really, one minute he's all like 'I need you to be my Queen' the next he's like 'you know where the door is'. I never know where I stand with him!" Dove exclaimed and nearly threw her drink down herself

"I think you need to pace yourself if you're this drunk on your third drink" Sansa chuckled

"Hey I haven't had anything to eat therefore the alcohol is hitting me like a ton of bricks" Dove retorted and shifted uncomfortably in her heels "My feet hurt in these heels but I like wearing them ,mainly because they make me nearly the same height as Tywin. That's another thing he's so much taller than me!" She cried before taking another sip of her drink

"I'm taller than you" Sansa declared and purposely towered over Dove

"A lot of people are taller than me" Dove snorted and playfully pushed Sansa "Stop towering over me you're not funny"

"Discussing height advantages?" Tyrion interrupted

"Tyrion!" Dove cried happily and bent down to kiss Tyrion on the cheeks, who then proceeded to look startled at her "And Bronn!" She exclaimed and kissed him on the cheeks too.

"How many has she had?" Bronn asked amused

"Three" Sansa answered and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Seriously?" Bronn questioned his eyebrows shooting up. Dove narrowed her eyes at him and Tyrion took his cue.

"Anyway can I buy you ladies a drink?" He asked

"Yes please, I'll have a cosmopolitan. Now while you order that I'm just going to go to the ladies room" Dove declared and sauntered off toward the bathroom.

Whilst she was stood in the que for the toilet Dove looked at her phone, which informed her she had three missed calls from Tywin. Dove scowled at her phone screen before she hit the call button. After two rings Tywin answered.

"Hello" He snapped

"I believe you called" Dove drawled

"Which nightclub are you in?" He asked swiftly, she thought she could hear music in the background but wasn't sure if it was at his end or hers.

"Why do you care?" She scoffed

"Just answer the question" Tywin growled

"No" Dove said simply and hung up on him.

Two women in front of her were looking at her, the first elbowed her friend who had pretty powdered pink hair.

"Hi, um you're Dove Tyrell aren't you?" The one with pink hair asked

"I am" Dove smiled as she put her phone back in her clutch bag.

"Oh my gods I'm such a huge fan" She cried and released a small squeal of excitement.

Dove laughed slightly embarrassed by her reaction but in a good way.

"You're like my fashion icon" Miss Pink Hair informed her.

"Seriously?" Dove questioned surprised

"Yes that red dress you wore at your sister's coronation, wow!" Her friend imputed

"Thank you" Dove replied genuinely touched

"It sounds really cheeky but could we take a selfie with you?" Miss Pink Hair asked

"Sure" Dove answered, she felt saying no would be like taking a toy off a puppy.

The girl eagerly pulled out her mobile and she and her friend stood either side of Dove.

"Smile" She instructed brightly.

"You're wearing your necklace as well" Her friend squeaked spying the crimson rose pendant

"Is it true Tywin had it specially made for you?" Miss Pink Hair asked clearly eagerly awaiting Dove's answer.

"Yes" A voice interrupted

Dove spun to see a furious Tywin stood inches away from her.

"Seven hells!" The girl with pink hair gasped

"What are you doing here?" Dove snapped, thankful that she sounded confident because the beyond furious look Tywin was giving her had her trembling with fear.

"I'm here to collect what's mine" Tywin answered smoothly enjoying the effect he was having on her "Excuse us ladies" He added and swiftly seized Dove by the arm.

Dove dug her heels into the ground and refused to move, her green eyes looking unyieldingly into Tywin's.

"Move now" Tywin commanded

"No" Dove retorted bluntly and gave him a 'what you going to do about it' look.

Tywin's mouth twisted into an evil smile and without warning he bent down, clasped Dove by the knees and threw her over his shoulder.

"Tywin Lannister you put me down now!" Dove yelled and angrily banged her fists against his back.

"If you're going to behave childishly so shall I" Tywin retorted and casually began to walk toward the exit.

"I mean it Tywin put me down!" Dove practically screamed, they were now at the heart of the nightclub and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Or what Dove? I am far stronger than you and you're wearing inappropriate shoes to outrun me, therefore I will easily overcome any threat you throw at me" Tywin replied silkily

"Stop being logical you sarcastic bastard!" Dove shrieked and beat her fists harder against his back.

Tywin harshly slapped Dove's exposed behind and she yelped more in surprise than pain.

"Did you seriously just spank me in public?" She exclaimed

"Yes" Tywin answered unmoved by her surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sansa interrupted and stood in front of Tywin therefore blocking the exit.

"I am escorting my future wife home" Tywin answered his words clipped and cool.

"Looks to me like you're kidnapping her" Bronn imputed

"That's because he is!" Dove answered and Tywin slapped her behind again as if to silence her. Furious and humiliated Dove reached down and slapped his behind in response.

"Father Miss Tyrell clearly doesn't want to leave with you" Tyrion imputed calmly trying to save from Tywin's wrath.

"I am not going to discuss our private matters with you" Tywin responded his voice dripping with scorn and he pushed past them.

"Tywin all the blood is rushing to my head!" Dove continued trying to push herself up as the exited the nightclub.

They were now outside and the paparazzi went wild, nearly blinding Dove with their camera flashes. Tywin ignored the paparazzi and came to an abrupt halt, he then placed Dove briefly on her feet before he forced her into a waiting car. Once inside Tywin gave Dove a look so glacial any abuse she was about to throw at him died in her throat.

"Do you have any idea how hard I'm going to fuck you?" Tywin growled flooring Dove with the sexual intensity in his eyes.

"I-I-I…" Dove stuttered words failing her.

"Take us to my home not the Red Keep" Tywin ordered the driver

"If you think I'm going to let you fuck me after that performance you're mistaken" Dove declared finding her voice and she crossed her arms sassily.

"I don't think, I know I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy" Tywin snarled

"I don't beg" Dove sneered

"Oh but you will" Tywin replied ominously.

Dove narrowed her eyes at him before turning away making a noise of disbelief in the process.

* * *

The car came to a halt and Tywin turned to Dove who was refusing to look at him.

"Are you going to get out or am I going to have to make you?" He asked

Dove wordlessly opened the car door and climbed out. Tywin watched her march toward his house without looking back before turning to the driver.

"I expect a car here tomorrow at 9:00am" He ordered

"Yes Sir" The driver acknowledged with a polite nod.

Tywin got out of the car and walked steadily toward his future wife who was now glaring at him.

"Hurry up and unlock the door I'm cold" She snapped

"Then you should have worn a jacket" Tywin retorted sternly

"I did but someone carried me out of the nightclub before I could collect it" Dove bit back and shot Tywin a filthy look.

"Ah" He responded feeling slightly guilty although he didn't show it.

"Yes thank you for humiliating me like that, that's twice in one day" Dove said sarcastically

"Are you forgetting you were openly flirting with my son earlier?" Tywin questioned as he opened the door and ushered Dove inside.

"Ah so you were jealous that explains the belittling and humiliating" Dove smirked.

"I was not jealous" He said lowly

"Oh just admit it Tywin so we can move on" She sighed dramatically.

"Very well I don't like it when you flirt with other men" Tywin stated after a brief pause.

"Tywin…" Dove trailed off and looked into his guarded green eyes.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the effect Tywin had on her, but she decided to lay her cards on the table.

"It's in my nature to flirt, flirting gives me power and control and I can't give that up. I've been powerless before and I just…" She trailed off feeling her fear crawl up inside of her and threaten to take over.

Tywin now realising that someone must have damaged Dove in the past, gently reached out and caressed Dove's cheek. He felt his anger melt away due to the frightened, vulnerable look in Dove's eyes.

"If I ever find out who hurt you, I will hunt them down and tear them limb from limb" He said fiercely and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Dove felt her whole body slump with relief and without hesitating her lips found Tywin's. Their kiss was initially tender but it swiftly grew into something more urgent and needy. Tywin carefully lifted Dove off her feet and began to carry her upstairs.

* * *

The clock blinked 3:17am at Tywin, he was laid in bed with Dove who was fast asleep in his arms. He absentmindedly played with one of her curls as he thought about today's events.

Dove stirred briefly in her sleep before she sighed and stilled once again. Tywin smirked and kissed the top of her head, she grumbled slightly but didn't wake up.

A part of him knew that he could have picked any other woman to be his queen, and several were more appropriate than Dove. Despite that he had to admit Dove suited him, she was maddening and frustrating but at the same time she had him completely captivated.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your past reviews, please review again!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Short chapter for now guys I'll explain why at the bottom, enjoy!**_

* * *

Dove sat at Tywin's black marble breakfast bar feeling like her head was about to explode.

"Here" Tywin said and placed a glass of orange juice in front of her as well as two headache tablets.

"I can think of a better hangover cure" Dove said naughtily causing Tywin to scowl at her.

"No" He said firmly.

"Spoil sport" Dove pouted before taking the tablets and gulping down the orange juice.

"What are your plans for today?" Tywin asked her as he cleared his breakfast plates away, Dove had refused to eat anything.

"Besides recovering from this hangover, nothing. What about you my love?" Dove questioned and Tywin raised his eyebrows due to her endearment.

"What?" She asked.

"Normally you are being sarcastic when you call me 'my love'" He stated and made his way back over to her.

"Well I'm not" She retorted and Tywin gave her a sceptical look.

"I'm not!" She repeated and lightly slapped his arm.

"Ouch" Tywin said dryly

Dove stuck her tongue out at him and Tywin chuckled.

"I have to admit I like you in that shirt" He commented his gaze wandering over Dove who was dressed solely in his grey t-shirt.

"I'm glad you approve" She said playfully, feeling her cheeks warm slightly at the way Tywin was looking at her.

"I have a meeting in one hour" Tywin said abruptly and looked at his watch.

"So?" Dove questioned

"So I have a car coming at 9:00am which gives us twenty-five minutes before it arrives" Tywin declared.

"Your point?" Dove asked coyly batting her eyelashes at him.

"My point Miss Tyrell is that gives us plenty of time for another hangover cure" He answered and advanced toward her.

Dove turned in her seat and Tywin held out his hand for her. She tentatively took it, her eyes locked into his and Tywin pulled her onto her feet.

"Which hangover cure did you have in mind?" Dove questioned breathlessly.

"Don't play coy with me Dove" Tywin said lowly and lifted her so she sat on the marble counter.

Tywin moved his hand slowly up her thigh and continued to move upward taking the t-shirt with it, before he pulled it over Dove's head. He tossed it aside and Dove shivered, her skin was tingling with cold and because of the feel of Tywin's skin against hers.

She reached out, hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer. Tywin stood between Dove's legs and leaned down to kiss her.

Dove groaned against Tywin's lips feeling herself come alive due to his touch. Tywin pushed her curls off her face and deepened their kiss, Dove's tongue began to toy with his as Tywin gently lowered her so her back rested against the counter.

"Here?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Yes" Tywin answered and began to kiss Dove's stomach.

Dove wiggled beneath him as his kisses began to wander downward, Tywin smirked against Dove's creamy skin and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh.

"Tywin" Dove breathed and went to sit up.

Tywin swiftly pushed her back down and shook his head.

"I don't think so Miss Tyrell" He smirked and began to undo his trousers.

* * *

"You're not seriously going out dressed solely in that?" Tywin asked

Dove was wearing Tywin's grey t-shirt that fell just before her knees, she had pulled her curls into a messy bun and most importantly she wore her killer black heels from the night before.

"Yes I am if I have to do the walk of shame I shall do it my way" She retorted playing with a pair of Tywin's sunglasses "Besides I have great legs" She added with a shrug and put on the sunglasses.

"I've noticed" Tywin smirked and opened the door for her.

Dove and Tywin walked hand in hand past the paparazzi, Dove was glad she had swiped a pair of Tywin's sunglasses to protect her from the camera flashes.

* * *

Oberyn's cell door opened and he blinked as more light flooded into it.

"Dove" Oberyn called softly.

"Oberyn" Dove greeted as the cell door closed behind her.

She had changed into a denim skirt and a pale yellow halter neck top with matching yellow kitten heels. Her curls were still up in a messy bun and nestled in front of them were Tywin's sunglasses.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come" He said his voice slightly cool.

Dove said nothing as she closed the distance between them. She carefully reached out and caressed his cheek, Oberyn leaned into her touch and exhaled.

"Oh Oberyn you've really done it this time" Dove sighed.

Oberyn gave her a half smile before he leaned down and kissed her. Dove groaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as Oberyn deepened the kiss. Oberyn gently pushed on the small of her back so her body was flush against him as they kissed each other passionately.

"Gods I love you" Oberyn groaned as he broke their kiss.

"I love you too" Dove breathed and allowed Oberyn to hold her in his arms "I can't stay long" She added.

"I hate that you have to go back to him" Oberyn hissed and buried his face in the crook of Dove's neck inhaling her familiar rose scent.

"I know but our plan is working Oberyn" Dove reassured him and reluctantly stepped out of his hold.

"I know just keep doing what you're doing, he is mad about you" He instructed and smirked at the idea of how entranced Tywin was with her.

"And when he has final fallen desperately in love with me I will break his heart" Dove replied and gave Oberyn a cunning smile

"I can't wait to see Tywin Lannister broken" Oberyn sighed, he had been picturing the moment in his mind ever since he and Dove decided to destroy Tywin.

"I know and that will be the day we avenge Elia" Dove said softly and her green eyes burned with vengeance.

* * *

 **Plot twist!**

 **Ok guys sorry it's so short but I have some exciting news I am currently getting set up on another website (Inkitt to be specific) where I can publish my original work however I am having some technical difficulties and wasn't going to post this chapter until it was all up and running but then I thought it's been too long and you guys deserve a chapter (sorry its so short!)**

 **Therefore I have set up a facebook page and I would love you guys to follow me on there, then I can tell you when I'm set up on the other website and link it for you but I can also give you sneak previews of chapters, let you know which website I've updated on because I will still be writing on here then you can go check the update out, and most importantly I can tell you if there's been delays with getting a chapter published because the only trouble is you guys can interact with me on here but I can't interact with you and provide this info but on fb I can.**

 **It would be so much fun guys so please give my page a like this is the link (ok it's not letting me put the link up so it's the facebook http thing and after the .com and / type gracelynd123 and it should come up) or type in Grace Lynd in your facebook search bar my profile pic is the same as the cover on this one (do you like the new cover btw?)**

 **Also here is a summary of that piece of my original work.**

 _ **MI5 agent Josephine Greene is currently investigating a string of high profile jewellery thefts when she stumbles across Russian beauty Kristina Volkov, who just happens to be wearing a stolen diamond necklace worth $3.8 million.**_

 **I have to admit I really love my original work because it's all mine, I know you guys will like it and the villain is just one of those villains who is just deliciously evil ;)**

 **Please follow me and don't forget to review, I warned you about plot twists and there is more to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dove and Loras wandered through the Red Keeps lavish gardens in comfortable silence, Dove's mind was occupied with the thought of Oberyn's trial that was taking place in two days' time.

"I dreamt of Elia last night" Dove said quietly to Loras as they reached a magnificent water fountain. The stone fountain had been bleached by the sun however it was still an exquisite piece clearly built by a skilled craftsman. It reminded Dove of a similar one she had come across in Dorne causing memories of her time with Elia and Oberyn to come flooding back.

Loras looked at Dove concerned, it was very rare for her to mention Elia Martell, in fact he couldn't remember the last time since her death she had talked about her.

"I dreamt of the day we went sailing on the Dornish sea" She added

When Dove was a child she spent several summers in Dorne after Oberyn had invited her once they became firm friends, Mace had happily allowed her to stay with the Martell family as it meant he was rid of her for the entire summer vacation.

"It was so warm, my skin had bronzed and Elia had cut my hair so short it didn't touch my shoulders" Dove continued however Loras had the impression she was talking more to herself than him.

"I can remember your short hair, your curls were wild and you had blonde streaks from the sun" Loras imputed.

"Yes, father hated it of course. He said I looked like a wild untamed creature which I guess I am in a sense. It was the only time I think he understood me"

Dove came to a halt and sat down on one of the stone benches, she tossed her long curls behind her shoulders, tilted her face up to the sun and closed her eyes.

"I am thankful Harvey doesn't have a father sometimes because I would never want him to experience what Mace put me through" She confessed her eyes still closed

Loras wordlessly took her hand and held it tightly, there were no words that could express how much it hurt him to see Dove so consumed by the pain Mace had inflicted on her over the years.

"What did I ever do to make him hate me so much?" Dove asked her voice tight with emotion.

"I believe I may have an answer to that" Baelish interrupted clutching a newspaper.

"This is a private conversation" Loras snapped.

"Oh I think your sister will want to hear what I have to say" Baelish declared with a wolfish grin.

Dove narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him as he handed her the newspaper. Splashed across the front page was photos of Dove, her mother Alerie and Mace, however it was the headline that made Dove's blood turn to ice in her veins, it read **'DOVE BASTARD TYRELL'**.

* * *

"Explain!" Dove yelled and threw the newspaper at her mother.

After reading the article in which Mace Tyrell confessed that Dove was not in fact his daughter at all but Alerie's lovechild, Dove had sought her mother out to confront her.

Alerie flinched as the newspaper hit her before she looked nervously at Olenna.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" Dove shouted.

"Dove please remain calm" Alerie implored.

Dove prowled like a caged lioness, her green eyes were blazing with rage and her hands shook at her sides.

"Calm! You expect me to be calm when I have been accused of being illegitimate" Dove snapped not masking the venom in her voice.

"Dove my darling" Olenna said softly and approached her.

"Are you even my grandmother?" Dove asked her voice catching with emotion at the thought of losing Olenna who had always been her rock.

Olenna embraced Dove who refused to give in to the lost feeling that was tearing a hole inside of her.

"Not matter what happens we are family, some bonds are stronger than blood" Olenna soothed and gently stroked Dove's hair.

"But my whole life is a lie" Dove said her voice no more than a shaky whisper.

"Nonsense Tyrell or not you are still you and that is what is important" Olenna said a little more firmly and released Dove.

"Who is my father?" Dove asked Alerie abruptly.

"Stafford Lannister" Alerie confessed feeling the weight a twenty three year old secret leave her.

"Does he know about me?" Dove continued.

"Well even if he didn't he will now" Olenna imputed.

"Not helping grandmother" Dove chastised.

"No he didn't know about you, no one knew except Mace and me" Alerie informed her.

"All these years you've let me believe that my father hated me, but he didn't hate me he just didn't know I was his" Dove stated before suddenly she began to laugh.

Alerie and Olenna shared a concerned look as Dove continued to laugh slightly hysterically at her statement.

"All those wasted, hate filled years" Dove uttered once she stopped laughing and shook her head "I can't, I can't deal with this" She added and stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Olenna questioned as Dove made her way to the door.

"Away from here, away from the press and gossips, and most importantly away from _her_ " Dove answered shooting Alerie a contemptuous look before she opened the door and left.

* * *

"There you are" Tywin said as Dove entered his chambers.

"Yes the scandalous lady of the day is here" Dove chuckled before suddenly she broke down in tears. Seeing Tywin a man she should despise but instead was developing feelings for was the final straw, all the hurt and confusion overwhelmed her and she finally allowed the tears she had been holding back all day to flow.

Tywin moved to her side and wordlessly pulled his sobbing fiancé into his arms, thinking what a strange sight it was to see a woman who was so strong look so broken.

"What can I do?" Tywin asked.

"Take me away from here" Dove choked.

Tywin kissed the top of her head and whispered

"Come"

He knew exactly where to take her.

* * *

Tywin drove smoothly through traffic with Dove fast asleep in the passenger seat. Olenna had promised to look after Harvey that night as although Dove wanted him with her, Tywin told her it was unfair to take him out of school and they would be back the next night in time for Oberyn's trial.

Tywin was furious at Baelish for publishing the story, Tywin had wanted to wait until he needed it as leverage over Dove. He had known since before Margaery's wedding that Dove was illegitimate after his meeting with Baelish, they had an understanding that Baelish published nothing Tywin wouldn't like and after exchanging a handsome sum of money Baelish had agreed to keep Dove's secret under wraps until Tywin instructed otherwise.

Tywin didn't know why Baelish had done otherwise but he intended to find out. He glanced at Dove and felt a flicker of frustration, although she was his greatest asset he also considered her his greatest adversary.

Dove stirred slightly before her eyes opened and those magnificent green eyes looked sleepily into his.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked and frowned slightly.

"Because I can" Tywin retorted.

"Eyes on the road mister" Dove instructed as she yawned.

"Don't tell me what to do missus"

"I'm not your missus yet" She teased.

"Hmm" Tywin mused

"Where are we going?"

"We won't be there for another few hours so you can go back to sleep"

"Ok, thank you Tywin"

"For what?"

"For taking me away from the snake's pit"

Tywin smirked at how accurate her description of Kings Landing was, he turned to make a retort only to see that Dove had fallen fast asleep once more.

* * *

Dove awoke to the sound of the sea crashing against the rocks, the salty breath of the sea had crept into her room and gently caressed her face. She opened her eyes and scrunched them to protect them from the light flooding into the room. Her gaze landed on the silk crimson curtains that were softly dancing with the wind coming from what she assumed to be a balcony.

Curiosity getting the better of her Dove stood up and made her way to the open door of the balcony taking the bed sheets with her.

Dove gasped at the magnificent view before her and she didn't need to be told where she was.

Tywin had brought her to Casterly Rock.

* * *

After dressing herself in a short off shoulder lilac dress, dainty white flats and braiding periwinkles into her hair, which she had found growing in a flower box on the balcony, Dove felt confident enough to leave the sanctuary Tywin had placed her in.

As she wandered down the corridor she heard approaching footsteps and then he appeared, a man with greying blonde hair that curled slightly in defiance and eyes the exact same shade of green as Dove's. She froze as did he, both recognising each other.

"Wow you really do have my eyes" Stafford Lannister said quietly

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_

.


	15. Chapter 15

Tywin watched Stafford Lannister, Dove's father from where he sat in on the window seat in Tywin's office. He could clearly see the resemblance between Stafford and Dove, the intelligent green eyes, high cheekbones and stubborn chin. Tywin was unsure how this development would turn out for him after all Stafford was his brother in law by his marriage to Joanna and the pair had never quite seen eye to eye over the years.

"First you marry my sister now you intend to marry my daughter, this is certainly an interesting turn of events." Stafford commented raising his eyebrows at Tywin.

"I couldn't have known she was your daughter." Tywin replied keeping his voice calm although he resented Stafford for bringing up Joanna as he often preferred not to think of her.

"You're an intelligent man Tywin, you must have known something was wrong the minute you laid eyes on her after all the resemblance is uncanny," Stafford retorted before standing up and stretching lazily like a cat "Does she know how much she looks like Joanna?" He asked casually.

In the corridor Dove froze beside the partially opened study door, her hand lingered over the door handle unable to move any further as she absorbed Stafford's words.

"Well considering they are related it is understandable that there is a slight resemblance." Tywin said diplomatically, failing to mention that when he had first laid eyes on Dove she had reminded him of a more fiery Joanna.

"I take that as a no my daughter isn't aware of this resemblance." Stafford replied mischievously as he helped himself to the wine Tywin had left when he was in here late at night.

"On the contrary I believe I have just been enlightened." Dove interrupted startling both Lannister men, she seemed calm however her eyes were blazing with a cocktail of anger, hurt and disappointment.

"Dove-" Tywin began searching for an explanation whilst he reached for her but she shied away.

"Olenna is on her way she wants to speak to both of you, she should be here within an hour." She announced ignoring Tywin, mere moments after her first encounter with Stafford she had called Olenna and when hearing her distress Olenna had told Dove she was on her way to see her.

"I can't remember inviting her to my home." Tywin said not hiding his displeasure that not only had Olenna invited herself to Casterly Rock but also Stafford's delighted smile revealed that he was enjoying Dove's refusal to let him touch her.

"You would refuse her entry?" Dove asked turning her fierce gaze on him.

"That's not what I said." Tywin retorted narrowing his eyes at her.

"Good, I will see you both when she arrives." Dove declared therefore dismissing herself and exited without a backward glance.

"Oh dear." Stafford frowned before he too left the room leaving an angry Tywin to stew in his own mistake.

* * *

Dove had made her way to Casterly's private beach, the salty tang in the air, the sea rushing over her feet and the loud cry of the gulls distracted her mind from the day's events. Stafford had seemed thrilled at the news that he had a daughter as he had no other children, and was even more delighted when Dove had told him about Harvey his grandson. Dove sighed wishing Harvey was with her she hated how much time she missed with him since she was pushed toward the throne.

"Dove." Tywin called approaching her, she turned to him with her soft curls whipping around her and her cheeks pink from the bite of the wind.

"I never wanted this life." She declared when he stood beside her.

"I know however this is the path you are on now and you must accept it." Tywin replied.

"I didn't want to marry you, in fact I hated you and the only reason I ever started a relationship was solely for revenge," Dove admitted no longer wanting to mask her true feelings "I loved Elia like a sister and you're the reason she's dead!" She exclaimed her voice catching with emotion.

"You love Oberyn" Tywin stated, he had known the truth for some time now.

"Yes" Dove confirmed.

"But you're in love with me too" Tywin countered.

"Yes and it is frustrating and terrifying all at the same time" She confessed and one of her hands reached up and toyed with her rose necklace.

"I never intended to fall for you either." Tywin said feeling his mind settle slightly after this confession.

"Everyone knows you loved Joanna, how ironic it is that we look so much alike; the woman you loved and the woman you are supposed to hate" Dove chuckled, her voice was slightly bitter but her eyes were sad.

"You have your similarities I won't deny it but at the same time you are nothing like her," Tywin told her and gently wrapped his arms around her and placed his mouth beside her ear "Joanna was a lioness but you my dear are a tigress, unique, dangerous and beautiful to behold." He added before his teeth nipped her ear.

"A tigress." Dove repeated with a small smile.

"Yes." Tywin whispered as he placed kisses on her neck, and now no longer combating her feelings Dove tilted her neck and surrendered to Tywin's embrace.

* * *

"You could remain Dove Flowers until we marry." Tywin suggested.

Tywin, Dove, Stafford and now Olenna were all gathered in Tywin's study debating what to do about Dove's status.

"A bastard name?" Dove said with a frown causing her brows to wrinkle.

"Or you could take mine" Stafford offered, he and his wife were never lucky enough to have children therefore he would be more than happy to have Dove, the daughter of the woman he had loved all his life, as his heir.

"Those are interesting options gentlemen however the simplest solution would be for me to adopt Dove" Olenna imputed smoothly.

"Hold on a moment-" Stafford started but Olenna held up her hand to silence him.

"I appreciate you are her father and I know it is not your fault you have only just become a part of her world, however I was there for her from the day she was born, I raised her when Alerie and Mace rejected her, and I have been with her for every happiness and every sorrow. I have no daughters of my own but Dove my darling in my heart you have always been my daughter and it makes sense to legalise it." Olenna declared passionately.

"Well who could argue with that" Stafford sighed as Dove rushed forward to embrace Olenna.

"Thank you" Dove whispered in her ear.

"No need to thank you me, it's the right thing to do besides Dove Redwyne has a nice ring to it" Olenna smiled.

* * *

The morning of Oberyn's trial dawned and after returning to Kings Landing late the night before, Dove had woken to a grey sky which she hoped wouldn't foreshadow todays outcome. She and Tywin had released an official statement the night before informing the press that Dove would now become Dove Redwyne, and when Dove groggily turned on the television still dressed in her pyjamas and fluffy grey dressing gown the headline read 'PRINCESS OF THORNS'.

"Princess of Thorns" Dove chuckled also reading Kingdom magazine's headline which had been set out for her along with her breakfast, it seemed this was to be her new title.

Dove poured herself a cup of tea into a delicate cup decorated with scenes from a forest transitioning from summer into autumn, she still had no idea how the royal staff managed to have this ready and still hot for when she woke up considering she never gave them a time.

She just picked up a blueberry muffin when there was a polite knock on her door.

"Come in." Dove called.

A pretty young woman with edgy blonde hair entered, her make-up was flawless and her outfit incredibly stylish and flattering for her frame. Dove realised she must be the stylist Olenna had organised for her.

"Hi I'm Jaclyn your stylist." The woman announced and nervously held out her hand for Dove to shake.

"Dove as you probably know," She smiled and shook her hand "So you're in charge of how I look from now on, where do you suggest we start?"

* * *

Oberyn entered the Throne room in handcuffs. He confidently walked toward the ever stern Tywin who was sat proudly on the Iron Throne, and to his right sat Dove and Oberyn's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

Dove had transformed her hair by adding subtle red undertones to her natural chocolate locks so when the light captured it, it turned a deep red wine colour. Her eyebrows had also been darkened to frame her face better, which also made her catlike eyes stand out more than ever.

Her elegant deep burgundy gown pooled onto the floor instantly reminding him of split wine, Oberyn thought it was a very clever fashion statement on her behalf as her first day as Dove Redwyne.

On the left sat Olenna whose owl like gaze was fixed on Oberyn as if debating whether he was a threat or prey.

Oberyn reached his box and kept his eyes firmly on Dove whose teeth rested on her manicured fingernail revealing that she was nervous. Her eyes flickered briefly into his before they returned to Tywin, whose faint smirk caused a slither of anger to twist inside his stomach.

A camera crew appeared alerting Oberyn to the fact that Tywin's words were about to be televised to the nation.

"Oberyn Martell you stand accused of regicide, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Oberyn responded and the gathered crowd began to whisper in response.

"There were hundreds of witnesses who will testify that Oberyn acted in my defence, therefore this should be a manslaughter charge not treason." Dove announced and mutters of agreement could be heard.

"On one side we have treason, on the other manslaughter to protect the future Queen. If you are found guilty of treason you will face the death penalty, however if it manslaughter you are found guilty of you will merely be imprisoned for however long we three judges believe is adequate. Do you understand this?" Tywin asked.

"Yes, today is not the day I die." Oberyn answered.

"Very well, let us begin." Tywin said with a smirk and gestured for the first witness to come forward.

* * *

After hearing all the evidence, it was time for the verdict, Oberyn couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy due to Tywin watching him like a vulture watches a lion feast on a carcass.

"Not guilty." Dove said her voice filled with confidence.

"Not guilty." Olenna agreed.

Tywin paused dragging out Oberyn's torture for as long as he could before Dove glared at him and he too said "Not guilty."

"We have decided that you will serve no prison sentence if you agree to join the Queens guard after the coronation." Dove announced.

"I promised you I would always guard you with my life, it seems fitting that I should become your Queens guard" Oberyn replied and grinned at her.

Dove stood up preparing to release Oberyn from his handcuffs but she only made it halfway before a voice chilled her to the core, causing her to freeze on the spot.

"Now that has resolved I would like to put forward my case"

Dove's blood turned cold in her veins recognising the voice that had haunted her for seven years, she began to shake her head in pure denial praying that she had misheard, but alas he emerged from the crowd like a demon appearing from the smoke.

There he stood as bold as brass before her, Daemon, Harvey's father and her rapist.

Dove released a blood curdling scream, her body went rigid with terror and she stood there unable to move as he dared to draw closer to her, before it became too much and her legs gave way.

Luckily Bronn had acted quickly and caught her, lifting her safely into his arms as Daemon continued to speak.

"My name is Daemon however I am now known as the High Sparrow, I am here to seize Dove Redwyne on behalf of the Faith so she can atone for her sins."

His voice carried over the shear uproar of the court who were confused and concerned by Dove's reaction. Dove now secure in Bronn's arms felt her throat constrict as she had to fight of the flashbacks triggered by his appearance, but it was too much raw trauma for her and she fainted in terror.

During her reaction Loras had reached the High Sparrow, knocked him to the ground, wrapped his hands around his throat and like a man possessed began to squeeze the life out of him. Oberyn was yelling at anyone to release him so he could kill the High Sparrow himself, Olenna her face contorted with rage stood up and yelled.

"Arrest that man!"

Tywin not understanding who the man was but knowing he must have committed a serious crime against Dove due to her completely out of character reaction, confirmed the man was to be arrested before catching up with Olenna who was escorting an unconscious Dove out of the throne room.

When Bronn set Dove down in the anti-chamber she woke up screaming.

"Who is he?" Tywin shouted as he pulled a hysterical Dove into the safety of his arms.

"That is the monster who raped Dove when she was fifteen years old" Olenna informed him.

Horror struck Tywin, Tyrion and Bronn were silent as they absorbed this information.

"Harvey's biological father?" Tyrion asked tentatively

"Yes" Olenna confirmed.

Tywin gently passed a sobbing Dove to Olenna, a white hot rage had seized him and he made his way back into the throne room. The High Sparrow stood waiting adorned in chains and Loras was fighting off those trying to restrain him so he didn't kill the High Sparrow with his bare hands.

"This man raped your future Queen, kill him" Tywin ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to see her boy again" The High Sparrow called as Tywin turned away.

"Is that a threat?" Tywin growled.

"Yes. I had a feeling this might happen therefore I have Dove's son in my custody, kill, harm or imprison me and you will never see him again. But if you hand over Dove to me I will release the boy unharmed, it is your choice" The High Sparrow said smirking at his own cleverness.

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry its been so long, I have had the next few chapters written in my notebook just hadn't had the time to type them up! Thank you for your support as always and enjoy!**_

* * *

Dove remained standing refusing to sit on the dirt floor of her cell, she could hear her people protesting outside the Sept whether in her favour or not she was not sure.

Suddenly she could hear the distinctive jangle of keys and her legs began to tremble, but she would not fall, she was the future Queen after all.

A key was placed in her cell door and for the first time in seven years Dove began to pray, but not to the gods.

"Please save me Tywin" She whispered as the door swung open.

* * *

 ** _Hours earlier…_**

"No," Olenna said with anger in her dark eyes "I will not hand you over to that monster, we will find another way." She added looking at Tywin for support.

"We will find another way." He agreed and rested his hand on Dove's shoulder who was sat down.

Dove had been staring blankly straight ahead up until then, she looked up at Tywin her cheeks were streaked with tears and her face horribly pale but there was a determination in her tear filled eyes.

"He has my son, I will hand myself over in exchange for him and you will find a way to save me." She said softly as if speaking to Tywin alone.

"I can't hand you over to him." Tywin replied gritting his teeth in frustration as deep down he knew he was going to have to hand her over to the High Sparrow.

"You don't have to," Dove said and rose from her seat, her legs finally feeling as though they would support her, "This is my decision alone and I'm going to go get my son." She finished and lightly kissed Tywin's cheek before heading for the exit.

Oberyn quickly blocked her path.

"Move Oberyn." Dove instructed firmly.

"No there has to be another way." He growled.

"There isn't now please move, the longer you stand in my way the longer my son is in that monster's clutches."

Oberyn reluctantly moved throwing her a desperate look in the process.

Dove did not see his look, she marched toward where the High Sparrow was waiting ignoring the images flashing torturously through her mind and the deep rooted sickness she felt when her gaze landed on the High Sparrow.

"I knew you would see sense." He grinned and held out his hand for her as if he was Dove's kind uncle and was taking her on a wonderful adventure.

Dove swallowed her revulsion and walked past him, she knew her way to the Sept she did not need to be led by him. The High Sparrow trailed behind her and followed her as he always had.

Before she could exit the Great Hall there was the sound of more footsteps behind her and suddenly Olenna was beside her.

"You will not walk alone." Olenna said fiercely and took Dove's clammy, shaking hand in her own.

"We won't let you." Loras declared appearing at Olenna's side.

Another hand slipped into her free hand but the hand's owner was not the man she wanted to see. Oberyn sensed her disappointment instantly and his heart sank when Dove's eyes sought out Tywin's who was stood to his right.

Dove's heart swam with gratitude at their appearance but she found her strength in Tywin's steady gaze and Olenna's maternal warmth.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Dove stood before the Sept glaring at the High Sparrow as if her unwavering gaze was daring him to go back on delivering her son to her. Masses of people had gathered in the streets to witness the exchange but not comprehending why the High Sparrow was taking Dove.

Finally Harvey emerged from the Sept, but instead of looking like a frightened little boy he wore a dignified expression on his face. When he saw his mother he grinned and ran to her, Dove swept him up in her embrace trying not to weep.

"The boy must leave you now my Dove." The High Sparrow commanded gently touching her shoulder sending a shock of revulsion through Dove's body.

Dove moved so Harvey was looking into her eyes, she took his hands and smiled at him.

"Now don't ask questions but I need you to run to Tywin, ok?" She told him.

"Ok." Harvey answered and Dove closed her eyes as he left her side.

With her stomach twisting with fear Dove stood up to be swiftly seized by members of the Faith. The gathered crowd cried out in protest as the High Sparrow stepped forward to address them.

"Do not fear for your Queen she is merely to be cleansed of her sins," The High Sparrow said simply and turned to address the men holding Dove. "Take her inside." He commanded.

The Crowd erupted in protest and the Faith Militia struggled to keep them at bay. Tywin firstly making sure Harvey was safe with Olenna surged forward with his guards, he hated how far the High Sparrow had made him stand away.

Dove's eyes were wide with fear and her lips moved to call Tywin's name but her voice was lost in the rabble. The men holding her dragged her, being more heavy handed then they needed to, towards the Sept.

Tywin stood there helpless as he watched the High Sparrow seize a handful of Dove's chocolate locks, running his fingers through it as she shuddered in response. All too soon the Sept doors closed and Dove was lost to him.

* * *

Dove was escorted into a cold cell with grey stone walls, a muddy floor and no windows.

"I must apologise, I know this is not the luxury you're used to" The High Sparrow said appearing genuine however the Sister beside him betrayed a smug smile.

"Was my son kept in here?" Dove asked.

"No our son-"

"He is not yours!" Dove spat fiercely.

The High Sparrow seemed unaffected by her outburst, knowing how fiery she was, and smiled at her.

"You have become more beautiful than I could have imagined." He stated and caressed her cheek.

Dove flinched and slapped his hand away, the Sister immediately went to strike her but the High Sparrow prevented her.

"No one is to harm our guest." He said calmly and the Sister reluctantly lowered her hand.

Dove who had not cringed from the Sister's raised hand but instead had glared at her, which was surprisingly intimidating considering she was so much smaller than either the Sister or the High Sparrow, now too turned glared at him.

"My dear you have drank from the cup of sin as I did all those years ago, and now you must be cleansed of them as I was, otherwise you will be destined to burn in the Seven Hells." The High Sparrow informed her.

"You really think you are cleansed of your sins?" Dove hissed.

The High Sparrow gave her an indulgent smile.

"Yes," He answered genuinely and continued "When I awoke broken upon the cliffs I realised I had acted wrongly, my love for you had harmed you and I had deserved my punishment. But the gods had spared me therefore I began to repent my sins, and when I heard our son had been born I knew I had been forgiven, children are after all a gift from the gods."

Dove looked at him her eyes wide with shock and revulsion, "Can you hear yourself Daemon, you've gone mad!" She exclaimed.

"I often sound mad to non – believers" He replied with a doting smile.

Dove shook her head as he began to speak again.

"I have decided you will make a walk of atonement." He declared.

"A walk of atonement?" Dove questioned unsure of what this entailed.

"Your body must first be cleansed before your soul can be, you will walk through the streets naked as you were when you entered this world, toward the Red Keep where you will resume your life free from sin." He told her as if he was merely commenting on the weather.

"You want to humiliate me?" Dove asked outraged.

"Never, I want to free you," The High Sparrow answered and tried and failed to take one of her hands in his own. "Leave us." He ordered and the Sister obediently opened the cell door not before smiling nastily at Dove.

Panic crept up Dove's throat when the door closed and only increased when the High Sparrow advanced toward her.

"When you are reborn before the gods you could choose a new life, a pure life with me in the service of the gods." He said in a soft voice and placed his hands on her arms.

"What are you suggesting?" Dove cried in outrage, shaking him off her.

"You could belong to me Dove, cast aside the others who lust for you, choose me and live a free life." He continued his eyes fixing into hers willing her to be his, and his heart was nearly bursting with longing to have her at his side.

"You're insane Daemon!" Dove yelled frightened now as she reversed away from him.

Daemon seized her and Dove tried to free herself from his grasp as he desperately tried to hold onto her, if only he could hold onto her, to make her see sense, but in his desperation he seized her rose necklace and as she pulled away and it snapped from her neck.

Dove fell backwards and landed heavily on the floor, she couldn't stop the tears spilling down her cheeks as images flashed through her mind, his smell, his voice, his touch all caused the memory of that horrifying night to come flooding back to her and it was if she was fifteen again, helpless to stop him.

Daemon looked at Dove not comprehending why she was cowering, he couldn't understand why she was afraid of him, he had told her he had been cleansed of sin he was a new man now.

But when Dove looked at him with tears pouring down her cheeks, rising from the floor and screamed "Get away from me!" with such force he felt himself heading towards the door.

"You will do your walk of atonement tomorrow morning before your lover can interfere." He informed her and left the cell, slipping her rose necklace into his pocket as he did so.

* * *

Dove did not know what time it was or how long she had been in her cell but she knew she was cold, she longed to be in her warm bed safe with Tywin sleeping beside her.

She was shocked at how the thought of Tywin had been preventing her from tumbling into hysterics. Dove knew he would be doing everything to save her as although he might not love her, to humiliate his future wife was a slight the proud Tywin Lannister would not tolerate.

"He will save me." Dove said to the darkness and touched the place her necklace used to rest before the High Sparrow had taken it from her.

* * *

In the Red Keep Tywin too was awake. He stood beside the open window letting the cool night air wash over him, he couldn't rid himself of the way Dove had looked at him when she had been dragged away, her frightened green eyes haunted him.

Also Tywin had not forgotten the words the High Sparrow had aimed at him before he followed Dove to the Sept _"She's mine"_ He had mouthed causing a white hot rage to take hold of Tywin.

Dove belonged to him, no matter the reasons their relationship had begun, against his will Dove was now a part of his heart and he would let no one harm her.

"I will free you." Tywin said to the darkness his voice filled with determination.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Tywin!" Olenna called angrily, she had entered the King's chambers with a servant hot on her heels.

"I'm sorry Sir, she didn't care that you were still asleep." The servant apologised.

Tywin who had awoken due to Olenna barking his name held up his hand to stop the servant.

"Its fine Harold, please could you ask for some breakfast to be sent up?" Tywin said and saw the shock on Harold's face at his politeness.

"Certainly Sir." Harold said and hurried off before Tywin could change his mind about scolding him.

Tywin had fallen asleep at his desk in the early hours of the morning, he had been pouring over the Sept's structural plans hoping he could find a hidden way inside but it had only been of use as a pillow.

"You look like hell." Olenna said bluntly as she sat across from him.

"As do you." Tywin replied, noting Olenna's dishevelled appearance.

"Some maniac has my daughter, and he has just made a public statement about what he's planning to do to her." Olenna retorted as she turned on Tywin's television.

Deep burning hatred bubbled inside Tywin as the High Sparrow appeared on the screen.

" _It is with deep regret that I must inform the nation that your future Queen must be cleansed of the sin of gluttony-"_

The High Sparrow had to stop due to the loud protests of the gathered crowds, but he quickly continued raising his voice to be heard over them.

" _Dove Redwyne will make a walk of atonement!"_ He shouted and Tywin took a sharp intake of breath.

The crowd was protesting so loudly now the High Sparrow clearly decided to cut short what seemed to be a well-rehearsed speech.

" _This will take place at 11:00am and I implore that no one tries to interfere with the gods will."_

Olenna turned off the television with a look a disgust etched across her face, whilst Tywin was looking at the clock, it was 9:20am.

"Well Tywin I think it's time we brought an end to this foul man, wouldn't you agree?" Olenna asked.

"Yes." He agreed thinking to himself that once Dove was safely back in his arms he would bring an end to this High Sparrow.

* * *

Dove was stood in the centre of a brightly lit room surrounded by three sisters of the faith and the High Sparrow. She was naked and the woman were rubbing her skin nearly raw in the attempts to 'cleanse' her.

"Gluttony, is that the best you could have come up with?" She asked the High Sparrow.

"I didn't come up with anything that is your sin." He replied, and unseen to everyone he caressed Dove's necklace which was hidden in his pocket.

The women began to shave every inch of Dove's body, in attempt to reveal her as she was when she was born, and despite Dove's deadpan expression she felt her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

One Sister lifted a lock of Dove's hair and Dove's eyes widened realising her intention was to cut it. She released a cry of protest and moved away from her causing the woman who was shaving her leg to cut her.

As Dove winced the High Sparrow moved forward and stopped the sister whose intention was to cut Dove's hair.

"No," He declared firmly "Leave her hair, something so beautiful can only be a gift from the gods." He ordered.

"But-" The Sister protested.

"Wash out the red and tie it back but under no circumstances do you cut it." The High Sparrow said with finality in his voice.

The Sister scowled but did not protest again, instead she picked up a hair brush and dragged it through Dove's curls. Dove bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out.

"Tywin will stop you." Dove declared, her fierce eyes fixing into the High Sparrow's.

"Don't be so confident in your lover's abilities." The High Sparrow said lowly.

* * *

"I can deploy the army within the hour." Tywin declared seizing his phone and furiously typing in the army general's number.

Tywin put his phone to his ear however the line was dead.

"Odd," He muttered "Pass me your phone Olenna." He ordered and held out his hand for Olenna's phone.

He tried to call of Olenna's phone but again the line was dead.

"They've brought the network down." Olenna said realising what had happened.

Tywin banged his fist on his desk in frustration.

"The Kings Guard will have to do, it's better than nothing." Olenna said already at the door, she twisted the door handle.

It didn't open.

Olenna tried it again but the door didn't budge.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed. "Can you break it down?" She asked looking expectantly at Tywin.

"Its solid oak, do I look like the Mountain?" Tywin scoffed.

"It seems we are being outsmarted." She hissed angrily.

* * *

At exactly 11:00am Dove emerged from the Sept.

There were masses of people gathered in the streets, it was a sea of people as far as the eye could see. Dove's knees trembled and she pulled the shabby robe that was wrapped around her naked frame tighter against her.

The High Sparrow on the other hand was practically bursting with excitement as he looked at the crowd.

"Look how many people wish to see you cleansed." He grinned, he then held up his hands for silence and the crowd obeyed the buzzing of their conversations coming to a halt.

"My children!" He shouted "Your future Queen is about to make her walk of atonement please support her during this courageous act."

Dove wasn't paying much attention to Daemon instead her eyes were scanning the crowd.

"What have you done to Tywin?" Dove hissed noticing that he was not there.

"Nothing." The High Sparrow shrugged.

"Don't lie Daemon, if you've hurt him-"

"I have not harmed your lover my Dove, perhaps he just doesn't care enough to be here for you." The High Sparrow interrupted before she could finish her threat.

"Along with Olenna, Loras and Oberyn? I wasn't born yesterday Daemon I know you've done something." Dove snapped back.

"It's time for your walk my dear," Daemon declared ignoring her and held out his hand "Your robe." He instructed.

* * *

"Help me use the table to break down the door." Tywin said taking hold of one side of the table.

Olenna remained still, frowning at him.

"Tywin I'm seventy eight years old." She retorted.

Tywin released a half shout, half growl of frustration. "That piece of filth has the woman I love and is about to parade her naked through the streets like she's a common whore, now seventy eight or not help me lift this table!"

"Why don't we try taking the hinges off first?" Olenna muttered taken aback by his outburst.

* * *

Dove walked naked toward the eerily silent mass of people, the sister who had badly wanted to cut her hair walked behind her.

"Shame." The Sister chanted cutting through the silence causing Dove to jump in surprise.

As Dove reached the beginning of the crowd she realised they were looking at her with pity in their eyes. Suddenly an old woman approached her and Dove froze preparing herself for abuse, but none came.

Instead the old woman held out a pair of shoes and motioned towards someone, without warning Dove was suddenly surrounded by several women and the Sister was roughly shoved away.

"Please-" Dove began panicking about what they were going to do to her.

"We aren't here to hurt you my Queen." The old lady announced.

"We are here to help." Another woman informed her.

"T-Thank you." Dove stuttered in shock.

The old woman motioned for Dove to lift her arms, which she did and felt the weight of material around her. Dove looked down and gasped, she was wearing a full length ceremonial gown in a beautiful shade of gold with exquisite red silk thread detailing.

She was in awe of such a beautiful creation but her attention was diverted by the old woman once more, as she had begun to wash her feet.

"No you don't have to do that." Dove said bending down and pulling the old woman so she was standing again.

"You are our Queen and we will show you the respect you deserve." She replied and squeezed Dove's hands fiercely.

Her kind words tipped Dove over the edge and tears of gratitude began to course down her cheeks. They continued after the old woman had placed delicate red slippers on her feet, and the others tied a Lannister red cloak around her neck.

"Stop your crying." One woman instructed and tenderly wiped her tears away.

"Thank you all for your kindness." Dove uttered composing herself as someone began gently undoing the horrible plait the Sister had done, therefore allowing her magnificent curls to tumble free.

"You are a kind woman who has been thrust forward to become our Queen, you have already shown us more kindness than any other monarch and you have not even been crowned yet. Do not thank us, your actions have made us treat in the manner you deserve." The old woman told her with fire in her eyes.

"We therefore crown you ourselves, Dove Redwyne the Peoples Queen!" One woman announced and placed a crown of red roses on her head, applause broke out and Dove thought she might weep again.

A stunning white stallion emerged from the crowds led by a man who proceeded to bow deeply to Dove.

"It would be an honour to escort you back to the Red Keep." He declared.

Dove smiled at him and made her way over to the stallion, the man quickly lifted her up onto the horses back as if she weighed no more than a small child. He then began to lead her through the crowd which parted respectfully for her, men removed their hats and bowed, women curtsied and children threw roses at the ground before the stallion.

"Dove Redwyne the People's Queen!" Someone in the crowd yelled and suddenly the chant began.

"People's Queen, People's Queen!" The crowd chorused.

Dove waved and blew kisses to the crowd wishing to covey her gratitude, she knew she would never feel as regal as she did in that moment.

* * *

"Dove!" Olenna cried rushing from the Red Keep to Dove who was just being helped down from the stallion.

"Thank you so much for your help." Dove said to the man once she was on the ground.

"It was an honour Miss." He replied.

"Please take this gentleman's name." She said to one of the Kings Guard who was hovering nearby.

Dove then ran forward and threw herself into Olenna's open arms.

"Thank the gods you're alright." Olenna said as she held her tightly against her.

"It was the people they saved me." Dove informed her.

She was about to go into further detail when Tywin appeared. He marched toward her, with relief etched on his face before he pulled her into his arms, his mouth claimed Dove's instantly, and he kissed her passionately, possessively.

When he finally broke the kiss leaving them both breathless, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispered, his hands running over her body checking her for obvious injuries.

"Not physically." Dove answered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you someone-" Tywin began.

"Hush," Dove interrupted and she kissed him fleetingly "He stopped everyone from helping me, he's very good at getting what he wants." She reassured him.

"Mum!" Harvey shouted running from the Red Keep with Loras and Oberyn hot on his heels.

Dove grinned and broke away from Tywin.

"Harvey." Dove said relief flooding her as she hugged him, clearly the High Sparrow had not hurt him which had been her main concern.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, someone locked me in my room I had to climb out of the window." Loras told Dove as he gave her his classic bear hug.

"It's ok Loras." She reassured him knowing how guilty he must feel.

It was then Dove's eyes locked with Oberyn's over Loras' shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Oberyn answered although he was slightly apprehensive.

Dove stepped out of Loras' hold and she and Oberyn headed inside.

Tywin glared after them.

* * *

"There you are Baelish," Tywin said coolly and as he stepped forward so did his security team, therefore surrounding Baelish. "I've been meaning to have a word with you."

Baelish gulped uneasily, his mouth had gone dry with fear and he twitched as if debating whether to try and bolt.

"I hear Miss Redwyne has returned safe and well." Baelish said plastering a fake smile on his face.

"You know perfectly well I'm not here to discuss that but rather your recent publishing." Tywin replied.

"Ah well, you see Mace Tyrell was intending to sell the story to my rivals at Kingdom magazine-" Baelish began, nervously watching the security team.

"Then you should have bought his silence or alerted me to the fact so I could have silenced him." Tywin interrupted his voice chillingly calm.

"It's not always so simple-" Baelish protested.

Tywin signalled to his security and they quickly seized Baelish.

"The simple aspect of this scenario is that I paid you a large sum of money to keep that story under wraps until I instructed you otherwise," Tywin paused and motioned to one of his security team, who nodded in understanding and proceed to beat Baelish. "You have until midnight to return my money." He informed him and walked calmly away ignoring Baelish's yelps of pain.

* * *

Tywin headed towards Dove's chambers wondering why Olenna was stood waiting outside.

"I wouldn't go just yet if I were you." She told him.

"Why?" Tywin asked frowning.

"Dove has made her choice, but she thinks it fair to let the loser hear why." Olenna stated, she had been surprised by Dove's decision just as she'd been by Tywin's confession that morning. It seems as if their staged romance had not been as staged as she had believed.

"You mean-"

Tywin did not finish as Oberyn erupted from Dove's chambers and collided into Tywin. He forced him against the wall, his black eyes burning with hatred.

"Why do you have to take everyone I love from me?" He yelled.

"Oberyn stop!" Dove cried emerging too, she grabbed Oberyn's arm and he shrugged her harshly off, accidently elbowing her in the temple in the process causing her to fall to the ground.

Tywin's patience snapped and he swiftly planted his knee in Oberyn's stomach who buckled at the blow. Tywin seized his opportunity and turned the tables on Oberyn, pinning him against the wall.

Oberyn lashed out and managed to break free off Tywin's hold, he squared up to Tywin who without any hesitation punched Oberyn square in the jaw.

"Tywin!" Dove shouted distressed and she went to intervene again but this time Olenna held her back.

"I had no part in your sister's death!" Tywin snarled as Oberyn fell to the floor. "You've been a thorn in my side since the day she died and I will no longer tolerate it, leave Kings Landing within the hour and if you dare to ever return you will be killed on site!" He shouted, the finality in his voice exceedingly clear.

Tywin then turned his attention to Dove, he gently turned her face to look at where Oberyn had elbowed her.

"I'm fine Tywin." Dove said answering his unspoken question, she smiled almost shyly at him now understanding his reaction

Oberyn glared menacingly at Tywin and spat blood from his mouth before getting to his feet.

"What makes you think I want to stay here and watch you salivate over Dove anyway?" Oberyn growled back, he then turned to Dove and held out his hand for her. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

Dove opened her mouth but no noise came out.

"Last chance Dove, are you coming with me to Dorne?" Oberyn snapped his frustration escalating.

"Oberyn I told you-" She began her green eyes wide and Oberyn didn't need to hear her answer.

"I see, you may have chosen the name Redwyne but you're a Lannister through and through." He spat cutting her off with open hostility etched across his handsome face.

"Oberyn!" Dove gasped.

"You've betrayed Elia's memory. Don't you dare try and find me in Dorne, I don't want to ever speak to you again." He said quietly and turned away.

"Oberyn please!" Dove pleaded as he walked away, tears burning in her eyes but Oberyn did not turn back.

Although she had ended their relationship the loss of his friendship hurt her the most. Tywin cautiously walked toward her and rested his hand on her shoulder, she suddenly felt very faint and used Tywin to support herself.

"I'm not normally this weak it's just I haven't eaten since…" Dove trailed off as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Tywin swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried back inside, he gently set her down on the sofa and knelt in front of her.

"Thank you." She said wearily.

"I'll go tell a member of staff to make you something to eat." Olenna called from the door.

"Look at me." Tywin commanded once she had left them and gently tilted Dove's face up so her eyes looked into his.

"Do you think less of me?" Dove asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Because somebody raped you?" Tywin questioned raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"No I do not think any less of you, what that monster did to you is not your fault and I'm going to kill him for it." He responded and gently caressed her pale cheek in his hand.

"He took my necklace." Dove told him trying not to shudder at the memory.

Tywin's nostrils flared in anger.

"He will pay for it." He said lowly, in his mind the High Sparrow was a dead man walking.

* * *

Dove had showered, dressed herself in her grey t shirt which had 'Highgarden' written in black letters across her chest, and her small black with white polka dots shorts, and was just finishing a large pile of pancakes and bacon when she noticed the way Tywin was looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked and mischievously fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I want to take you to bed." Tywin answered leaning back in his chair.

"Do you now?" Dove questioned her voice slightly breathless.

Tywin stood up and gestured toward the bedroom.

"After you." He instructed.

Dove gave him a naughty smile and headed toward the bedroom.

Once inside she pulled her t shirt over her head and slipped off her shorts, Tywin watched her and made an appreciative noise deep in his throat. Tywin gently pushed her shoulder and Dove obediently fell backwards onto the bed.

"You're beautiful." He murmured drinking in the sight of her as he stripped.

He climbed on top of her bringing his lips to hers, his mouth demanding against her soft lips, he deepened the kiss his tongue exploring her delicious mouth as Dove writhed wantonly beneath him.

Tywin released a deep moan and captured Dove's lip with his teeth, Dove moaned in response and Tywin flipped her onto her front, he pushed her shoulders down hard, grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him and quickly pushed inside her.

As Dove moaned Tywin pulled her waist back harder and faster against him, he twisted her hair around his hand whilst his other hand curled around her throat, therefore pulling her up so her back pressed against his chest. He bit her shoulder causing her to cry out and he could feel him getting harder.

"Harder please Tywin." Dove begged.

Tywin lost control and pushed her face down into the pillows. Dove bit down on them in attempt to stop herself screaming and he lay on her shaking and breathing heavily.

"You're mine." He hissed pulling on her hair once more.

"Yes." Dove breathed and Tywin lost himself coming nosily and hard inside her.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dove sat on the Iron Throne dressed in a gown made entirely of white roses, curled around her throne was a magnificent green dragon which rested its huge sleeping head on Dove's lap. Dove lovingly caressed the slumbering dragon's head whilst her intelligent green eyes rested on Tywin, who stood at the bottom of the throne steps._

" _Have you come to pledge yourself to me?" Dove asked, her voice had a strange echo quality to it and it was then Tywin noticed some of the roses on her dress were splattered red with blood._

" _Yes." Tywin answered._

" _Then kneel before me." Dove commanded._

 _Tywin felt reluctant to kneel and in response the dragon raised its head. Its bronze eyes fixed on him and a low thunderous noise began to sound from its throat._

" _Hush he will kneel." Dove soothed and the dragon's thundering subsided. "Will you kneel to me Tywin?" Dove questioned and arched an elegant eyebrow at him._

* * *

Tywin woke with a start.

He looked around him momentarily confused about his whereabouts when he remembered he was in the Queen's chambers, in Dove's bed but his future wife was not asleep beside him.

Tywin climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned the tap on before splashing his face in the cool water, he wasn't sure why the dream had shaken him so much but it had caused a sheen of sweat to cover his skin.

Once he had cooled off he hunted for Dove. It didn't take him long to find her, she was stood on the Queen's balcony leaning over the edge, her curls dancing in the night's breeze.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Tywin asked her as he approached.

"I could ask you the same question." Dove replied wryly but she did not turn around, her voice had a thickness to it therefore Tywin knew she had been crying.

Tywin came and stood beside her, he had been right her beautiful face was puffy from crying.

"Seeing him today brought it all screaming back." Dove announced, answering his unspoken question. She then looked up into the night's sky clearly trying to prevent any further tears from escaping, she gritted her teeth in frustration she hated feeling so weak.

"I want him dead." Dove declared, her eyes looking straight into Tywin's.

"Consider it done." He answered seriously.

* * *

It was early morning when Dove sat watching the news in the Queen's chambers, she was alone as Tywin had left at first light and Dove didn't doubt that it was to bring an end to the High Sparrow.

She was curled up on the cream sofa dressed only in a short silver silk dressing gown, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth thinking about everything she had to do.

There was a knock at the door and assuming it was a servant with her breakfast, Dove didn't even sit up and called "Come in." with a yawn.

However Dove sat up shocked when Baelish sauntered into the room.

"My Queen." Baelish sneered and mockingly bowed to her.

Dove narrowed her eyes at him and squared her shoulders slightly, she didn't like look of the devious expression on Baelish's face.

"What do you want Peteyr?" She asked her voice cool.

"Money your grace, and lots of it." He grinned and looked meaningfully at her lavish Queen's chambers.

Wordlessly Dove stood up unfazed by her attire and ensuring her face betrayed no emotion she looked Baelish directly in the eye.

"And why would I give you my money?" She asked calmly, feeling a hint of pride that Baelish was unable to hold her gaze.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be your money it could be your future husband's or the Crown's, at the end of the day money is money." Baelish smirked.

"You expect me to rob Tywin Lannister?" Dove scoffed.

Baelish stood very close to Dove and lowered his voice.

"You've always been very clever therefore I'm sure you'll find a way," Baelish paused enjoying Dove's unease. "Unless you want the world to know about our previous alliance?"

Dove stepped back.

"Are you blackmailing me Petyr?" She questioned her voice betraying slight surprise.

"Yes." He answered frankly.

"Do you have a figure in mind?" She asked her tongue skating across her bottom lip nervously, this was not what she had expected.

"One million for now, in cash of course, by tonight or I go straight to Tywin," Baelish made his way to the door, before he left he bowed once more to her "Your grace, or should I call you what you really are?" He asked with a nasty smile.

"Go crawl back under your rock, Little finger." Dove snapped.

* * *

"Dove darling, you look dreadful." Olenna greeted, taking in Dove's messy curls, oversized sage t-shirt with a golden Tyrell rose embroidered on the front pocket, white denim shorts and her nude ballet flats that were scuffed slightly on the front.

"Baelish is blackmailing me." Dove replied getting straight to the point.

Olenna paused for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"How much?" She asked and sat at her desk.

"One million for now." Dove told her, taking the seat opposite Olenna.

Olenna said nothing, she felt a flicker anger but was mainly frustrated that she had not predicted this.

"I will handle it," Olenna decided, her dark eyes filled with determination. "Now onto more important matters." She continued and stood up.

Olenna abruptly left her study and Dove swivelled in her chair wondering what she was up to. After a minute or so Olenna returned but was now carrying a medium sized wooden box, she set it down in front of Dove who looked curiously up at her.

Dove gasped in surprise when Olenna lifted the lid, sat on a red velvet cushion was a tiara, it was beautifully designed with a shining white gold band, at the front was a bed of crystal thorns with roses intertwined that were glittering in the morning light. Dove could tell Olenna had ordered this to be made before Dove decided to become Queen.

"Was this supposed to be Margaery's?" Dove found herself saying.

"No I commissioned this the day of your accident." Olenna answered. "I knew then you would chose this path."

"Really?" Dove questioned, her eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Yes sometimes I know you better than you know yourself." Olenna chuckled.

Dove grinned in response, words could not begin to describe how lucky she felt to have Olenna in her life.

"Now my dear we must discuss Tywin." Olenna said changing the subject.

"Tywin?" Dove frowned her forehead wrinkling.

"Yes he is a powerful but very dangerous ally," Olenna informed her, "You are Queen of the Seven Kingdom's now, you outrank Tywin therefore we no longer need him."

"Are you suggesting we end our alliance?" Dove asked, faint panic entering her voice.

"I think it would be wise." Olenna started but then she noticed Dove's downcast expression. "Unless you don't want to?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I-I don't know" Dove stuttered truthfully.

"You've fallen for your own charade." Olenna sighed, slightly disappointed in her.

"Oberyn knew that's why he left." Dove said quietly.

"Well I suppose the heart wants what the heart wants." Olenna mused.

"He makes me forget." Dove blurted out.

"So does alcohol." Olenna said sarcastically.

"I mean all the pain caused by Mace, Daemon and Elia fades," Dove started to explain "I forget I'm broken when I'm with him." She finished her voice catching slightly at the end.

Olenna's heart twisted at Dove's confession, she had never revealed her feelings like that before.

"You're not broken." Olenna stood up, lifted the tiara off its cushion and placed it on Dove's head. "You are Queen Dove Redwyne, Queen of the Andals and the First men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. It's time for you to rise above them all."

* * *

 _ **I can't believe they killed off Olenna! Anyway guys thank you for reading, also one of you lovely people discovered someone was copying my writing on another website so could you keep your eyes peeled please? And please feel free to follow me on Instagram for sneak peaks!**_

 _ **Please review and enjoy season 7!**_


End file.
